Prince of Nothing Charming
by haunted-eternity
Summary: Harvey and Donna backstory. The feelings that "go away eventually" go a lot deeper than anyone thought. He had seen her in the Harvard Law library. He was instantly struck by her understated beauty and he was all charm. What happens in the years we didn't get to see?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Suitors! Thanks for the lovely welcome and reviews on _Synecdoche_. It was a very warm welcome and I appreciate all the readers, especially the reviewers. I'm super busy with school (yes, my school does extend into summer) but I hope to bring you this story in a somewhat regular fashion. Who knows how that will be though. My lovely Lena, amazing friend and beta, has read through these first two chapters and so I have those already done.

This is a story of my own headcanon. It is purely fictional, unless some of it come true and then its really canon. But this is a backstory for Harvey and Donna of my own making. And I hope you guys enjoy it too! It's going to feature all the characters soon enough, but right now its all about Harvey and Donna :) Cheers!

* * *

He had seen her in the Harvard Law library. He was instantly struck by her understated beauty mixed with the fiery red hair placed in a perfect up-do. She was placing books back onto the shelf where he needed a law book. He slicked his hair back and walked up casually to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She didn't even bother to look up at him.

"I need a book," Harvey began.

"This is a library, it's full of books," Donna said as she went back to cataloguing.

"A law book," Harvey tried.

"You're in the right section," Donna told him.

"I thought you librarian types were supposed to be helpful and _shh_ at everything I say. And also wear giant glasses, hair pulled back and oversized cardigans that drown your figure and hunchback," Harvey said as he looked her up and down.

Her figure was showcased with the simple pair of black dress pants and a crimson colored blouse. It actually highlighted the red in her hair. Fiery on the inside and out, he thought. He couldn't see any glasses so he figured that was a stereotype. She looked like the hot librarian stereotype over the grumpy grandma kind.

"And I thought lawyers were supposed to have a way with words," she countered. Moving her cart of books along, Harvey snagged the book he was actually going to look for, before she had caught his eye.

"You come here often?" Harvey asked.

"You use those lines often?" Donna smirked and actually looked at him for the first time. "I work here."

"You know your way around the law section," Harvey said as he watched her effortlessly put the books back on the shelf. "Do you go here?"

"Northeastern," Donna said as she moved to the other side of the aisle.

"And yet you work here," Harvey said.

"Harvard has a more extensive collection for my thesis," Donna shrugged. "I volunteer here in exchange for a library card."

"Seriously?" Harvey asked. "They give those out to anyone these days."

Donna gave him a nod and pushed the cart over two rows, Harvey following like a lost puppy.

"What's your thesis on?" Harvey asked.

"Intellectual property rights," Donna said. "I wrote my other masters paper along the same lines, minus the law jargon. It's the only thing I'm having trouble with. And I don't even know why in talking to you."

"Because you know that I can help," Harvey shrugged.

"You're only a law student. And not even in the top ten. Why should I get your help?" Donna told him.

"How do you even know this?" Harvey asked.

"I'm Donna, I know things," she shrugged.

"I'll make a deal with you, miss high and mighty. You help me get to the top ten, I'll help you with the legal jargon," Harvey said.

"And how will I know it's not a ploy for you to just get into my pants," Donna asked her eyebrows raised in question.

"Because if I wanted to get into your pants I'd have to wine and dine you, not sell you some hypothetical tit for tat," Harvey shrugged.

"Fine," Donna stuck her hand out. She didn't think he would have soft, smooth skin, but he did. And he was quickly gaining the upper hand, a fact he very well knew.

"I have classes Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday," Donna told him. "I work here on Friday and Saturday."

"Then I'll see you Saturday," Harvey said. He had class on those days, too. Even on Wednesday, a day she had off.

Donna walked off with her cart of books before he could even ask what her full name was. He smiled to himself, a woman who could stand on her own against him and not be charmed by his hair and smile. He thought that maybe he loved that fiery red head from Northeastern.

* * *

"I brought a print out of the things my professors seem to think I need to work on," he told her as he strolled into the library that following Saturday. His hair was perfectly coifed and his button down was let down a few buttons, showing off his well defined chest. He was suave, she'd give him that much credit.

"Surprised ego wasn't the first thing on the list," she smiled up at him from her seat behind the desk.

"They all know when it's a lost cause," Harvey shrugged.

"Spelling? Seriously, there's spell check for that," Donna sighed. This might take longer than she thought.

"I don't think about spelling as I do this stuff. I write the big words, assistants and associates proof read," Harvey said. As if that's what she should have concluded.

"Of course they should," she said in her most sarcastic tone.

"Did you bring your thesis?" Harvey asked.

"How do I know you're not going to use it for your final paper?" Donna asked.

"Because I've had my final paper done for months. And I may be a lot of things, cheater isn't one of them. In any sense of the word," Harvey told her seriously.

"Need me to proofread?" Donna asked as an olive branch. It was getting too serious in here.

"Sure. As soon as I read your thing. You have freshman to help," Harvey said as he backed away from her desk with her backpack in hand. She wondered briefly when he took it from the desk, but put the thought in the back of her mind as she plastered on a smile to help the students.

An hour later, Harvey was thumbing through a law textbook and Donna walked over to his table. Her hair was now up in a ponytail and she looked ready to hurl a textbook at someone or something… the heavier the better.

"Freshman?" Harvey asked, already knowing the answer.

"I hate them all," Donna said as she sat down in the chair opposite Harvey, her chin in her hands as she placed her elbows on the table. She watched him work, nose metaphorically buried in the law books in front of him.

"I made some notes, with references back to whatever cases I used," Harvey said. "Might want to spell check before adding them in."

"You did this all, for me?" Donna asked. His brown eyes were like liquid quicksand, slowly sucking her in. "You have surprisingly nice writing for a guy."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Harvey asked. "Well, I'm not going to be a doctor, so of course I have to have nice writing. How are my future associates and assistant going to read chicken scratch?"

"Because rumour has it, you're one of the most self-centred future lawyers out there," Donna said. "I may not go here but I have a pulse on the Harvard Law School class. You all come here to celebrate mock trial victories. God knows why you come to the library when there's bars to go to."

"Don't believe all the rumours," Harvey said as he got up from his chair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Donna asked. She threw her papers into her backpack and placed the law book onto the cart to go back onto the shelves.

"Lunch. All that research made me hungry," Harvey said.

"I have work to do," Donna said.

"I called a friend who owes me a few favours. He's taking over the rest of your shift," Harvey told her.

"I can't," Donna shook her head.

Harvey grabbed her wrist lightly and looked at her as they both felt the metaphorical spark run through them at the touch of skin against skin.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Yes," Donna said. It was quick out of her mouth. She had known this guy one week and she knew, somewhere deep down inside of her, that she could trust him with anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews/adds/favourites/etc. I didn't expect this many people to enjoy my own personal head canon. I hope you enjoy this second chapter as well! Also, I used the the actual script for reference in how to spell Dana Scott's nickname. Just in case any of you try to tell me its spelt wrong.

* * *

He was following her around once again as she put various books back on their shelves. Occasionally he would help out when she handed him a book but he mostly studied her and the books. If he was honest with himself, he studied her more often than the books. Her hair wasn't up in the usual style she always seemed to wear when she worked. He wondered when he started to notice how she wore her hair. As they walked down the long aisle of bookshelves, he wondered if she enjoyed torturing him by silently working. The silence wasn't awkward, he would just rather be having a conversation with her.

"My last mock trial is coming up," he said suddenly.

She turned towards him after she placed the book in the right spot.

"Do you need some words of encouragement?" she asked. "You'll be great."

"I might have said thank you if it didn't sound like you were placating me. I'd rather have you as my client," Harvey said. "I've always been the prosecutor, so I didn't ever need a client. My professor wants to change it up. I'm two for two going up against the number one in our class."

"Your old friends with benefits girl. What was her name? Oh, that's right. Dana Scott… Scottie," Donna smirked. She tapped her finger on the binding of the books as she waited for his response.

"I thought you didn't like to talk about her," Harvey said. He didn't miss the looks they gave each other when Scottie came into the library to study or whatever she did here.

"I don't. I just wanted to remind you that I'm well aware of your reputation and who is number one in your class," Donna said as she began to walk off.

"So, are you going to help me? I've never defended a person. And I hear you're quite the actress when you want to be. I like to crush my opponents, your acting skills may prove valuable," he said. "If I win, I move up to number five in my class."

"Let me guess, you have connections at Northeastern? Asked my friends what my secret talent is? Have you been stalking me, Harvey Specter? And if you lose, you stay where you are? Not everyone can be in the top three," she smiled sweetly and grabbed a book from her cart.

"I'll never tell. Maybe if you're married to the library. And you have two libraries," Harvey said. He placed his hands on her book cart to keep her from walking off again.

"Three if you count the public one. Four if you count the one back home. Although that one was really small, so more like 3.5 libraries," Donna laughed at his expression.

"Oh my god. You are a nerd," Harvey shook his head.

"And yet you weren't complaining about it these past two months when you went from fifteen to six," Donna pointed out.

"I've already said thank you," Harvey old her. He had taken her out to dinner many times, whenever they posted the class standings. Which was usually every week. "I'm surprised Jessica hasn't sent you a wine and cheese basket or my professors haven't called to ask you to join me in my classes to keep me in line."

Donna looked him over closely. This was as far as he was going to get to pleading for her help. It was rather charming, the little upturn of his lips in a smile when he knew the exact moment she caved.

"What day is your mock trial?" Donna asked.

"A week from tonight," he said. "I know you usually have class today, but I figured it might get cancelled again or something."

"I don't have that class anymore," Donna said. "I finished it as soon as I submitted my thesis for review. It was just an editing class."

"So you're free then," Harvey said more than asked.

It was kind of endearing how cocky he seemed to be. She thought it was strange to feel this way towards an attitude she usually hated. It was those damn expressive eyes and his little smile that appeared in the corner of his mouth when he was proud of himself.

"I'll have to check what day I present to the panel. If it turns out I'm free, I'll be your defendant," Donna said. "Meanwhile, you're going to be late to class."

"How do you know my schedule?" Harvey asked as he checked his watch. It was strange that she was correct.

"I'm Donna, I know," Donna shrugged and smiled.

Harvey shook his head and moved to leave. He knocked on the spines of the books and gave her a small smile.

"I'll call you as soon as I get the case file," he said.

"Go," Donna shooed him away.

As soon as he reached the end of the row he looked back at Donna and smiled as she continued stacking the books.

* * *

She had seen the look Scottie gave her as she entered Harvey's Thursday night law class and sat down in one of the corner rows. She wasn't lying to Harvey when she said she had a finger on the pulse. Everyone seemed to trust her with their secrets. She could handle it, she was the best secret keeper she knew. It was probably all those times when her older sisters kept telling her _don't tell mom and dad_. She had learned at an early age, bartering in secrets was a good way to get on top.

Shaking out of her reverie, she noticed Harvey wasn't there yet. He had two classes tonight, across campus from each other. He was fit and seemed to make it on time by the marks of participation and attendance he handed her each week, but she was early. Now that her editing class was finished, she didn't have much to do on Thursdays. Before she could make any further assessment of her schedule, Harvey had finally shown up.

He strode into the room like he owned it, making him very different than the Harvey Specter she had seen at the library.

"Hey," he greeted her as he sat down next to her in the row she had picked out to wait in.

They still had ten minutes to prep, time neither party needed.

"Hey. Any last minute advice I need to give you?" Donna smirked as he sat his briefcase on his lap. He looked rather adorable all fixed up in a suit and tie. His tie was crooked from his walk, but she wasn't going to point that out yet.

"Give it your best shot," Harvey shrugged.

"All right. Here it goes," she said. "Mock trial is all about figuring out what kind of lawyer you're going to be. There are only two kinds of lawyers- winners and losers- pick which one you want to be. Winners don't make excuses, they find out how the other side is going to play the game and they crush them."

"Kind of aggressive don't you think?" he asked.

"I thought you liked to pack a punch," Donna said.

"I do. I just didn't know you liked to do the same," Harvey smiled a little.

"When your dad winds up with girls and no boys, he at least tries to instil some of that manly confidence you can only pass down to a boy. My sisters were girly girls who wore dresses and skirts and wouldn't play in the puddles. I was the only one who took his advice and look at me now. Although, I think he used sports teams in his speeches. Figured the lawyer thing might bring it down to your level of playing field," Donna said.

"It was helpful, thanks. You wear dresses and skirts though," Harvey pointed out. He had looked at her, often, if he was honest with himself. And she was wearing a skirt tonight.

"Only because you like to see me in them. You didn't think I wouldn't notice you like to stare at my legs? I'm not as blind as you like to think," she teased. She watched as he looked away and she shook her head.

Before he said another word, his professor walked into the room and summoned Scottie and Harvey down to chambers. Since Donna was his defendant, she stood up as well so she would be closer to where the mock trial would actually take place.

"Harvey," she called out quietly as he moved to exit the row.

He turned and his eyebrow rose in silent questioning.

"Here," she said walking up to him. "Your tie is crooked."

Her fingers moved under the knot and she loosened it before making it perfectly straight for him. Standing so close to him, she could almost feel the heat from his skin on her fingers as she accidentally brushed her knuckle against his neck. She tapped her fingers, dragging them down the sides of the material and looked up. He was watching her carefully and she held in a breath as he leaned in.

"Thanks," he told her quietly.

"Sure," she nodded. She looked to the front to find Scottie staring at them. She cleared her throat and looked to the floor. She hoped her cheeks weren't flush like the insides of her felt.

He let her move out of the row before he led the way down to the front. Their fingers brushed along the way down the aisle and she couldn't keep the small smile off her lips.

* * *

As Donna sat in the chair next to him, she felt his confidence roll out in waves. He kept his ego in check, most of the time. But the confidence had everything to do with his preparation. She had wondered if they got to choose the topic of the mock trial. After all, she was now a master of intellectual property rights and this mock trial was all about it. And he should have been a master as well, since he had helped her form the sound argument in law terms. It also helped that Harvey had her as a secret weapon.

The room was pretty full for this kind of thing, she noticed. She didn't look back often, but when she was on the stand, she thought she saw Jessica in the corner of the room as she used her emotions she had learned to produce on cue in drama class, to her full advantage. Little did Scottie know she was a theatre nerd, acting in plays since she was a little girl. Now of course she did it for her film student friends on the side. Of course, Harvey knew as soon as he began to question her and a tear dropped perfectly in sync with her laboured breath, he had his case made.

She actually felt bad for Scottie, only for a moment. But then the woman had given her a look as if Donna had stolen her man, yet again. And at that point, Donna wanted Harvey to crush her case. She had turned to see the smirk from Harvey as Scottie questioned another witness. And at some point, she realised she had won his case for him.

As soon as his professor said he was ruling in favour of the defense, she watched Harvey's smirk widen to a shit eating grin.

"Three for three," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head in exasperation as he got up. She watched as he shook hands with his opposing council.

"Well, you may be better at being married to the library, but I'm good where it counts the most. The courtroom. With real cases and real people," Harvey said as he shook hands with Scottie.

"Wouldn't a mock trial be fake, too?" Scottie asked.

"You're just mad because I've beaten you all three times. You've been bested by the number six in class. Oh, wait, number five now," Harvey said as he placed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"You sure you don't want to do our usual celebration?" she asked Harvey. "I mean she's only your study buddy, right?"

"I'm sure," Harvey said as he dropped eye contact with Scottie. He backed up a step as she moved forward, most likely to grab his tie.

Scottie nodded and proceeded to walk away to gather her things while Harvey turned to find Donna still staring at him.

"What?" Harvey asked as he came back to the table and gathered his things.

"Just taking this moment in," she smiled. "I'm surprised you're not going to Widener with her or even Langdell Hall."

"Why would I do that? I'm not with her," Harvey told her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You don't have to be with her. Remember, I know your reputation. I work in both of the libraries, I heard about how that old lady caught you both at Widener. She was wondering what a couple law students were doing there. Did you know Jessica was here?" Donna asked as she stood up to gather her own bag.

"And I'm telling you, I know what they say. That doesn't mean its all true. Been memorising those cards I gave you on the most powerful people in New York?" Harvey asked.

"I rest my case. If you're going to work for her, I might as well see what she looks like so I can spill all the things you do, to her," Donna shrugged.

"She knows all my dirty secrets. She's footing the bill," Harvey said as they walked towards the exits in the back of the lecture room.

"Thank you," he said as they walked side by side out the door.

"I'll always use the opportunity to one up your fellow classmates and use my acting skills," Donna said as she turned towards him slightly. Her shoulder knocked with his and she didn't miss the low laugh he gave.

They took the stairs down and out the building, halting at the edge of the sidewalk.

"I have to catch the red line," Donna said. She was stalling, they both were.

"I'll drive you back," he told her.

"You don't have to. I'm a big girl, I can ride the metro at night by myself," she said.

"I don't do gentlemanly gestures often. Take it or leave it," he told her.

"Fine. I'll take it," she said. "Lead the way."

His grin almost made her walk towards the red line instead of his car.

"Seriously?" she asked as they came up to his car.

"It's Jessica's. She has a driver and doesn't want it to sit and waste away in her garage," he shrugged.

"She trusts you with a 1967 Shelby?" Donna raise her eyebrows skeptically.

"Guess she has more faith in me than I thought. Plus, Steve McQueen drives this kind of car. Not the managing partner of New York City's number one corporate law firm," he shrugged. "Now get in and tell me where you live. I'm crossing the river for you."

"My hero," Donna said sarcastically as she rambled off her address in Boston.

The car ride was quick, companionable silence filled the car with the soft strains of music Donna couldn't identify off the top of her head.

She thought it was a little strange when he was getting out of the car at the same time she was. But he rounded the car and stood on the sidewalk in front of her, keeping her from her apartment mere steps away. She was about to ask him why he got out when she lost her train of thought as his lips descended onto hers.

Her hand that wasn't curled onto the strap of her bag, flailed for a moment, not sure where to go. It ended up snaking it's way up his chest to grab a piece of his suit jacket. She briefly thought about it wrinkling if she held it any tighter. His hands held her secure, cupping both her cheeks in his palms. When he pulled back to end the kiss, she took a breath before kissing him back. She tugged on his jacket to press them together as she closed her eyes and kissed him just as thoroughly as he did to her.

"I'm sorry," he said as they both pulled away at the same time. "I had to do that."

"Yeah," was all she supplied.

"I honestly wanted to do that the moment you said that it was a library and therefore full of books," Harvey said as he leaned back and released her from his grasp.

Her cheeks felt flushed and frozen at the same time. She rather liked the contradicting feelings of hot and cold.

"So you waited for two months?" she smirked.

"You're scary. And I didn't want you thinking I just wanted to get in your pants. I do have that reputation after all," he said. "You eat little undergrads and douchebag law students alive."

"And yet, you still want to kiss me," she told him.

"Well, who wouldn't find that a little hot?" Harvey shrugged.

"Goodnight, Harvey," she told him with a smile and a small laugh.

"Goodnight, Donna," he nodded.

He waited until she was safely in her apartment before heading back into the car. He noticed her at the window and gave her a brief wave as she extended her fingers one by one in a wave.

* * *

On Monday, he was waiting for her outside her classroom. They hadn't talked to each other since the mock trial night. The night he had decided to kiss her, and the night she had kissed him back. She shook her head as she caught him lounging against the wall.

"You look like an expensive statue," she greeted him as she came out the door.

"And you look like a student," he said as he took in her attire. "Are you sure you're not a hobo? I don't know if I should be seen with a hobo. Might ruin my reputation."

"A hobo can't afford these clothes," she countered. She looked down at her jeans and Northeastern sweater. "And I'm wearing this because I had to deal with a bunch of five year olds and water colours."

"What the hell kind of classes do you have?" Harvey asked.

"It's some class experiment for ethics," she shrugged. " I think its really just to see how long we can go without going crazy from kids screaming. I need an aspirin and a nap after dealing with them for the past five hours."

She pulled her sunglasses out as they made their way outside the building and he looked over at her. She looked worn out, that was for sure.

"Don't you have class soon?" she asked as she headed in the general direction of her apartment.

"It was a mock interview for the final. Hence the suit," Harvey said, donning his own sunglasses.

"And you decided to hike it over the river because?" she asked, knowing he would finish the sentence for her.

"Because my mock interview was with my mock trial professor and he wanted you to know you were one of the most convincing witnesses he has ever had in his classroom," Harvey said honestly.

"You could have told me that over the phone, you know. Just remember that for when you have mock trials at Pearson Hardman," she told him. "Now unless you're making me dinner, go away so I can nap and have a night of peace before I have to do this again tomorrow."

"I can be quiet and make dinner," he exclaimed. "I'm very good at it when I want to be."

"Dinner or being quiet?" she asked as they finally reached her door. Receiving no answer she sighed. "Fine. I nap, you just be quiet and maybe I'll let you stay for dinner."

"Deal," he nodded. "My roommates are having some kind of Super Mario war with the neighbours. Didn't really want to deal with those idiots."

"Make yourself comfortable then," she said as she dropped her bag at the couch. She tossed him the remote. "Have fun."

She was out as soon as her head hit her pillow, he noted as he stood in her doorway ten minutes after she had passed him the remote. The stress lines on her face had disappeared in sleep and he found himself drawn to her. As he shut the door to keep the noise out of her room, he smiled softly to himself.

She woke two hours later, wrapped in her blankets and her door closed. She could smell something cooking but couldn't identify it off the top of her head. A knock sounded on her door and she opened it, seeing him standing on the other side.

"Didn't want you to sleep through dinner," he told her.

"You stayed," Donna noted.

"I said I'd be quiet and make you dinner," Harvey said. "I figured it might be a gesture of good faith or something."

"Thanks," she nodded. She could tell he was getting embarrassed and pat his shoulder as she left her bedroom and moved to the kitchen.

"Don't thank me until you've tried it. It might be awful," Harvey said.

"Smells good," she said, waiting at the counter for further instructions.

He dished their plates out and brought them to the table. She sat down, one foot under her leg on the chair and leaned forward.

He watched her as she examined the food.

"I can't eat with you watching me," she said as she looked up at him.

"Sorry," Harvey looked down and into his plate and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She finally took a bite and he heard her sigh.

"Oh, this is good. Really, really good," Donna said honestly.

Harvey took a bite of his own and he smiled sheepishly.

"I know I didn't have eggplant in my fridge," she told him.

"I ran to the store. Not literally, of course. But I picked up a few things. This is the one thing I learned how to make really well," Harvey said.

"You'll either have to become my kitchen slave or teach me the recipe," she said as she took another bite of the eggplant parmesan.

"I'll think about it," Harvey smiled as she laughed to herself.

They were standing at her door, him slightly outside the door, her in the doorway. He had his hands in his pockets, playing with the keys to Jessica's car as she leaned against her door. A neighbour passed and Donna held up a hand in greeting before looking back to him.

"Thank you for dinner," she said. "I didn't realise how much I missed a home cooked meal until now."

"You helped me win, I cooked as a thank you," Harvey shrugged.

Donna smiled to herself, she realised he didn't want to make a big deal of this.

"I'll see you this weekend?" Harvey asked.

"Saturday, 11-7," she rambled off her hours at the library for the weekend.

"Good," Harvey nodded.

"Night," Donna said as she leaned her temple against the doorframe and watched him.

"Night," he nodded.

She watched as he moved down the block and shut her door. She watched him through her window as he paused his stride and turned back towards her place. Pulling the door open to ask what he had forgotten, his lips were on hers and he had moved them inside her door. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the wall. He sure liked surprises, she thought as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"I feel like we're in a romantic comedy right now," she whispered as she laughed.

"Now you know how I feel," he agreed. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know," she whispered. Her eyes zeroed in on his lips. She might have licked hers unconsciously, she wasn't sure at this point.

"Trust your instincts," Harvey said.

"I can't," Donna whispered so quietly, he thought he might have been hearing things.

"I'm not what they say. At least not everything about me," he said. He knew he had a reputation, both as a law student and a guy who thoroughly enjoyed women. Especially women as beautiful as the one that was currently pressed between him and her door.

"My instincts tell me this is going to be messy, and probably be both the worst and greatest decision I make," she said as she placed a hand on his soft henley shirt.

Harvey smiled sadly and nodded for posterity.

"Okay," he said quietly. He released her and was going to turn when her hand twisted in his shirt, keeping him close.

"What if I want to prove them wrong?" she asked.

"Your instincts?" he asked.

"And the people," Donna shrugged.

"Okay," Harvey said.

"Okay. But what about you?" Donna asked.

"I'm always up for a challenge. Especially when the odds are against me... us," Harvey said. His hand weaved across the small of her back and she couldn't help the shiver.

"What do we do now?" Harvey asked after a moment of them standing there staring at each other.

"I think this is the part where you kiss me, declare your love for me, and tell me you've always wanted ginger babies," Donna teased.

Harvey laughed at her attempt to make light of the situation.

"This is the part where I go to bed and you stay to get up early with me or leave to sleep in," Donna said.

"Your place, your choice," Harvey said.

She looked up at him, noting the seriousness in his eyes. She could see the answer he would give her had she thrown the question back at him. But he was giving her complete control of the situation. Her hands moved to curl into his shirt and she balanced herself on her tip toes, leaning towards him.

"Stay," she whispered.

He nodded and she bit her lip as a smile attempted to make an appearance on her lips. But before that happened, her lips pressed against his and he swallowed her smile in his kiss.

* * *

He had to go into the city this weekend. Apparently Jessica was throwing him a graduation party and she wanted his input. He told her just to do it, but she threatened to not hire him, so he relented. They both knew that was an empty threat, but it was still effective and she always seemed to use it when he wasn't cooperating with her wishes.

Since he would be in the city, he was spending his last remaining hours of the week with Donna. They didn't do much today besides watch tv in each others company, after he got out of yet another mock interview. He had to admit, it was nice to just sit and do nothing for the day. A welcome relief to the finals and bar exam he had been put off studying for.

He decided he should probably get to know her, if she was going to go to his graduation party with him. Sure they had two months, but he was sure Jessica would be curious about the woman who finally got Harvey Specter on the straight and narrow. And they were sort of, kind of a thing. He wasn't sure what to call it. If she wanted a label, but he had given up his reputation as a lady's man.

He laid his head against her thigh, spread out on the rest of the couch as she leaned against the edge of her cushion. Her fingers were in his hair, making random patterns as she talked. Her voice was soft and low. He would be happy with her reading the telephone book to him. But he listened intently, memorising her words as they washed over him.

"Cortland, New York, born and bred. It's a small town in the middle of nowhere. It's like one of those towns on the postcards your friend sends you when they're travelling the world. You know, all those nice, brick buildings and the happy people milling around on the streets," Donna said as she ran a hand through his hair. "Youngest of three daughters, sisters went to SUNY in Cortland. I needed to get out before that town swallowed me whole."

"So, you came here?" he asked.

"Sarah Lawrence for undergraduate," she said as she looked down at him. His brown eyes were looking up intently. "Why all the questions?"

"Curious," he shrugged.

"Didn't you hear the tale where curiosity killed the cat?" she asked.

"Good thing I'm not a cat," he said. He looked towards the television and sighed internally when he realised he would probably have to go back to his place soon.

She sensed he wasn't ready to talk about his personal life yet. So she refrained from questioning him at the moment.

"You planning on taking the bar in July or February?" she asked.

"July. Why?" Harvey turned up to look at her.

"You know the application deadline is coming up?" Donna asked.

"It's April 1st," Harvey said as if everyone should know this important date.

"And tomorrow is the 28th of March," Donna told him.

"Oh, sh-," he began, lifting his head up off her thigh. She cut him off and a hand pushed on his chest to keep her from standing.

"I called Jessica and told her you probably wanted in sooner rather than later. She reminded me you have a bad memory when it comes to things like this so we took care of it for you," Donna's smile widened as his eyes lost their crazy look.

"Thanks," he whispered as he leaned his head back on her thigh. "Jessica needs to hire you to keep track of me when we graduate."

"It is tempting. And think of all the shoes and bags I'd be able to buy with a pay check like that," Donna sighed.

"You'd have to do it online with the 80 hour work week," he said as he rolled his head towards her.

"But shoes don't look the same online," she said. Judging colour was awful online, as well as the comfort of the shoe.

"Jessica said she would send the seat ticket and confirmation here," Donna remembered suddenly. "She said she didn't trust your roommates to give it to you."

"You sure you've never met her? Sounds like you're getting to be buddies," Harvey said.

"Yes, your future boss and I are so close, we're best friends. I know we've only spoken on the phone twice and I've seen her picture, but you can't stop our friendship," Donna teased.

"I should go," Harvey said through a yawn. He stretched his hands up and sighed.

"You better get that pressed before you wear that again," she said as she looked at his suit.

"Probably," he stood up and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for dinner," she told him.

He nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and felt her hand raise to cup his cheek. Letting the moment linger longer than it should have, he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"See you Monday?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Night," he said.

"Night," she parroted.

As he closed the door, she suddenly wondered what she did before Harvey came into her life. This was her first weekend without him in three months and she was at a loss of what to do. Of course, it wasn't in the she was so love sick and into him, thoughts. It was the routine she would miss. Although, she would never, ever tell him that fact. She leaned deeper into the corner of the couch and sighed as she watched the theme to Star Trek appear on the screen before her.

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews/adds/favourites/etc. I didn't expect this many people to enjoy my own personal head canon. I hope you all enjoy the third chapter.

So, a guest reviewer was confused about the timeline. I figured I would explain to those who don't pay attention to Harvey's wall. This story starts in 1997. Its Harvey's last year of getting his Juris Doctor. He graduated from Harvard on June 16, 1997. So, obviously this takes place before that time.

* * *

Donna had snuck into Harvey's place easily. He didn't know she would be over, after all, he was in class and only one of his three roommates was home. Luckily, it was the roommate who didn't enjoy just staring at her. John at least talked to her like a normal human being. Harvey said it was because he pulled himself away from the video games while Dave and Evan only broke away from the console for class.

"If you continue to come over and bake, I will ignore the sounds that come from his bedroom," John said as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a pizza box, putting a few slices onto a paper towel before putting the box back.

"If you think you're ever going to try anything I bake after that comment you're sorely mistaken," Donna said as she cracked the egg into a separate bowl. She enjoyed this roommate's humour. It was like hers, dirty and amusing.

"I'm sorry Donna. I didn't mean it," John said. "You can even have my bag of Cheetos. I just bought them yesterday since Harvey said to clean the house because you were coming over this weekend. Luckily we cleaned last night, since today is Wednesday."

"Bribery will get you everywhere, John," Donna said as she cracked another egg. "But shoo. Harvey's home and I wouldn't want him to know you bribed me with Cheetos."

Harvey entered his house and found John walking back to the couch with a slice of pizza.

"Whose 3 series is out there?" Harvey asked as he shut the door. Last time he checked, he didn't know anyone who drove that kind of car.

"Try the kitchen," John said. Harvey noticed the smirk but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I told you I was coming over," Donna said. "I have to do the survey thing."

"You drove? Is that your BMW?" Harvey asked.

Donna nodded and watched as John came into the kitchen again.

"You should dump him for me. I'll appreciate you and your car," John said.

Donna laughed and shook her head.

"You would want me only for the car," Donna said.

"You're pretty smoking hot," John said. He smirked as Harvey turned towards him. "Donna knows I'm kidding, bro. I love her like a sister."

"Go away, John before I let Harvey punch you for that comment," Donna said a she looked pointedly at her boyfriend's roommate.

John backed away with a wink and a wave.

"Now I remember why we spend as little time as possible here," she said as she beat the egg with a fork.

"I told you to make them at your place and bring only three over. But you wouldn't listen to me. You even brought your own things because you were afraid I wouldn't have anything," Harvey said as he sat down on the rickety stool they used for dining furniture.

"Guys will do a lot more for a girl if they know it's homemade," Donna said.

"What are you planning on asking them to do?" Harvey asked, not concerned, mostly just curious.

"A survey for one of my classes. It has to do with video games or something like that. I immediately thought of the three stooges over there," Donna said as she poured the eggs into her batter.

"There's only one over there. The other two are in class. And I think Dave and Evan would do it if you said hi to them," Harvey pointed out.

"But I can trust you to hand the surveys to them when they do get home and watch for any potential cheating, can't I?" Donna asked.

"Sure or you could always stay and give the survey to them in the morning," Harvey nodded. "And speaking of classes. I'm sure you know I have a final group project coming up. Anyway, my professor told Scottie and I to partner up."

Donna beat the batter more thoroughly than needed but looked up at him. He was looking at her with a strange look she had never seen before. It was slightly unnerving.

"What?" she asked.

"What, what?" he countered.

"I'm confused. Is this the part where I go all cave woman, bash you over the head and drag you back to the cave? Have my way with you and then go fight for you honour?" Donna laughed at his expression.

"Huh?" Harvey asked.

"I'm not sure why you're telling me about something you have to do for class," Donna said.

"I just thought you might want to know," he shrugged.

"I trust you to keep it in your pants", Donna said. "If not, I know where you live."

"I didn't mean it like that," Harvey said. "I would never cheat on you."

"So what are you saying? You want me to get jealous you're working with her? Please," Donna sighed.

"You're getting a little worked up about something you seem to not care about," he shrugged.

He knew it was the wrong thing to say but it flowed out of his mouth without his brain filtering it. He knew backtracking would only make it worse, as well as an apology so he let it drop. He knew to let her cool down before be even attempted the apology.

"Taste this," she said after a few moments of silent staring back and forth between them.

"It has eggs in it. Raw eggs," Harvey said.

"If I wanted to poison you, I could find more thorough methods than salmonella," Donna said.

Harvey eyed her as he stuck a finger into the batter. His eyes widened as he tasted it.

"It's way better than any box mix," he said.

"I'm not sure whether you're saying that to get back on my good side or not. But I'll trust you," she said.

"Why aren't you going to taste it?" he asked.

"Because I don't like to try my batters. I'll always find something that needs fixing even if it's perfect. So, I usually have someone else do it," Donna shrugged.

"Can I help?" Harvey asked.

She watched him carefully. He was extending an olive branch, a way to get back in her good graces.

"Line the muffin tin with these cupcake things," she said handing him a small container of cupcake liners.

They worked in tandem, him adding a row of liners, her scooping the perfect amount of batter into each liner. When all the liners were full, she brought the pan to the oven and set the timer on the microwave.

She sighed and leaned against the counter as she realised the mess she already had to clean up. Since she really just needed the spoon and the mixing bowl, she figured she could get a head start on dishes. But before she could sigh again and start cleaning, he moved off the stool and moved to the sink to do what she hated most.

As she watched him clean her dishes effortlessly, she realised he might have been a little right. There might have been a little spark of jealousy when he mentioned Dana Scott's name so casually. But he was trying to do the right thing. He knew Scottie would head right for her and throw it in her face that she was working with Harvey. She sighed internally and moved quietly to the sink.

Standing behind him, she wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against his back, her forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He could barely here it over the water but his ears were turned in perfectly to her whispering comments.

"Maybe you were right. Don't let that get to your head," she said.

He turned off the water and wiped his hands on the towel before turning to face her.

"I just wanted to warn you before Scottie got a chance to tell you at the library. I know she only goes to Widener to see you," Harvey said as he looked down at her. He wrapped his own arm around her shoulder and watched the smile briefly flash across her face.

"I realise that now," she said. She leaned her chin against his chest and his hand moved to her hair.

"It was probably not the best way to phrase it or tell it to you," Harvey said. "I'm sorry."

Donna sighed quietly and continued to lean against Harvey. He rest his chin on the top of her head until the microwave timer beeped at them, signalling the cupcakes were finished baking.

She pulled them out and he dove for one.

"You can't just eat a cupcake like that," Donna sighed.

"Watch me," Harvey smirked as he carefully unwrapped the cupcake and bit into it.

Donna smirked as he fanned at his mouth.

"You're the idiot, thinking you could eat a cupcake right out of the oven."

"It's still really good," he said as he opened his mouth while chewing, trying to draw cold air in to mix with the hot cake.

Donna shook her head and lined the tins again, repeating the process. She listened to Harvey eat the cupcake and turned to find him pushing one piece towards her.

"You should have waited for the frosting," she said as she pulled out the ingredients to make said product.

"That's why I saved a small piece," he shrugged. "Lemon creme frosting?"

"Yup," she nodded.

He stood and watched her measure out all the ingredients, beating it just as thoroughly as the cake mix and waited patiently. When she turned to get the next batch out of the oven, he scooped some frosting onto his finger and licked it clean.

"What did you do?" she asked as she turned around with the cupcakes.

"Nothing. Just watching you," Harvey shrugged as he moved back to his stool.

"Sure," she said skeptically. She put the cupcakes on the counter to let them cool and turned back to him before she set out finishing the batter.

"What?" he asked as she came closer.

"You look like a cat that got the cream," Donna said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I've never understood that saying," Harvey shrugged.

"Did you try the frosting?" Donna asked. She was now in front of him. With him sitting, she loomed over him.

He shook his head.

One of her hands wrapped around his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Testing out a theory I have," Donna shrugged.

Before he could get out another word she had her lips on his. Her tongue explored his mouth and she pulled back with an evil smirk.

"I knew it," she said as she cuffed the back of his head before turning back to the last batch of cupcakes.

"What?" Harvey asked as he frowned.

"You stole the frosting while I was getting the other batch out," she said as she lined the tin.

"That could have been from the cupcake. How did you... the kiss. Oh, I see. You just wanted to use me for an experiment," Harvey said as he caught on.

"My mom always said no guy could resist homemade baked goods. Especially the lemon cupcakes with lemon creme frosting," Donna smiled.

"I feel used," Harvey said as she put the last batch into the oven.

Donna's only response was shaking her head as she placed a small amount of frosting onto the small piece Harvey had left of the cupcake he stole.

"Here," she said as she walked up to him with the frosted piece.

"Nope," he said. "I feel used."

"Fine," she shrugged. She slowly began to move the frosted cake to her lips when his hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her to his lap. She laughed as his lips wrapped around the cake she still held and he took it from her.

"That's even better on the cake than just by itself," Harvey said as he watched her lick her fingers of the leftover frosting that escaped his attempt to take the cupcake from her fingers.

"You guys make me sick," John said as he walked into the kitchen to find them sitting on the stool together.

"I was going to let you have one. But I don't want to waste a perfectly good cupcake on someone who gets sick of because of us," Donna said as she looked over at John.

"You and your bribes. Are you sure you don't work for some corrupt government?" John said.

"One never knows," Donna smirked as she leaned her chin against Harvey's shoulder. "I'll let you know when I've frosted them."

"I love you, Donna," John said as he moved back into the living room.

Donna only smiled in return, turning to Harvey as she saw his eyes narrow.

She pushed a hand through his hair, the one she didn't touch the frosting with, and kissed him softly before moving off his lap and frosting the cupcakes from the first batch.

* * *

The next morning she was woken up by a crash and a laugh. She frowned into her pillow and sighed as she felt Harvey's arm wrap around her.

"What the hell are your idiot roommates doing at 7 o'clock in the morning?" she asked.

"I really don't want to know," Harvey said. He shut his eyes tighter in an effort to block everything and everyone out.

"You're not the least bit curious?" Donna said as she rolled to her stomach and sat up on her elbows. She brought a finger up towards his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He caught the wayward finger in his hands and finally opened his eyes.

"Fine. We can go," Harvey sighed as he dropped her finger.

She moved to his drawers and pulled out a sweater to go over her tank top, throwing him his sweatpants as he put on his t-shirt he had on the floor. She and Harvey came out of his bedroom to find all three of his roommates in the kitchen. At least this time they were fully dressed, she thought as she remembered the first time she had come over. She would never get over seeing them in speedos. Apparently it was a dare, but she was sure it had something to do with the frat party a few blocks away.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked. He felt Donna peek out into the kitchen behind him.

"Donna made cupcakes so we made pancakes," John said.

Donna shook her head as she noticed all three were wearing frilly aprons. She looked around to find all 20 cupcakes she had made last night, gone.

"Where'd all the cupcakes go?" Donna asked with a knowing look to John and Evan.

"It's not my fault you have damn good cupcakes," John shrugged. "If you come here and make these again I may become fat."

"That's always been my goal," Donna laughed. "Its to make you think twice about wearing a speedo ever again."

"Sit, we're making the best pancakes known to man. Well, besides Harvey's pancakes. But he won't tell us the recipe so you'll have to eat these," Dave said as he checked the griddle before pouring a circle of batter on.

"What's the occasion?" Donna asked.

"The end of the school year?" Dave tried.

Both Harvey and Donna gave him a skeptical look. Donna was actually surprised someone besides John had answered her question. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued monitoring the pancakes. Evan moved in once they sat down at the counter and gave Donna a glass of water and Harvey a glass of orange juice. It was sweet yet odd they knew she preferred water over any juices.

"We would have bought some flowers but Harvey said you were allergic to practically everything," Evan said.

"It's a nice thought," Donna said as she looked over at Harvey. "Thank you, Evan."

"What did you guys do?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing, Harvey," all of them said.

"Uh huh," Harvey said.

"We finished the survey for Donna," Evan said. "We put them by your bag."

"Thanks," Donna said. She was still unsure what was going on. And she noticed Harvey felt the same way.

The pancakes were served to them and they both tried a small piece. Satisfied they weren't poisoned, they continued to eat.

"Okay, just tell us what happened or I won't come over here again," Donna said as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Okay, see. It's like this," John began. "We didn't want your car out in the street, you know how fraternity idiots can get."

He waited until Donna nodded.

"So this chick saw me pulling in your car from the street and she said she like my car. So, may have said your car was mine," Evan shrugged.

"You guys are idiots," Donna sighed. "And when she comes here and finds my car gone…"

"We hadn't really thought that through. You should have seen her, Donna," Evan said.

Donna shook her head.

"This is what it must be like to have brothers," she looked over at Harvey.

"So, this girl," Evan continued. "She way have suggested we go out next weekend in my, well technically your, car."

"Next weekend we're going to New York City," Harvey said.

"That's perfect then," Evan nodded.

"No," Donna said. "You can't even keep your house clean. I can't trust you with my car."

"Let it go, Evan," Harvey said. He effectively ended the conversation and Donna looked at him gratefully.

"As much as I enjoyed the breakfast, I have to go," Donna said.

She and Harvey stood up, walking to his bedroom where she got ready in her clothes she brought in a bag.

"Pretty sure of yourself that you were going to stay over," Harvey said as he sat on his bed.

"Pretty sure, yeah," she nodded. "I think that was the most Evan has ever talked to me."

"And you crushed his hopes and dreams. Way to go," Harvey teased.

After she put on her shoes, she walked over to him.

"Have fun at class," she smiled.

"Have fun at the library," he returned the sentiment.

She leaned down and kissed him before leaving.

* * *

She hated when Harvey was right. She knew the shadow looming over her was one she couldn't stand.

"Hi," Donna greeted as she looked up from the stack of papers she was reading.

"Thought I might find you here. Can't seem to find you anywhere else on campus," Scottie said as she took off her sunglasses and leaned against the counter.

"Can I help you?" Donna asked. She wondered why the woman needed sunglasses at ten o'clock at night. But she was already wanting her to finish with her questions to get her out of here.

"Where's Harvey?" she asked as she looked around.

"I would guess he's at his house, sleeping," Donna said. It was late, but it was study hours for the undergrads, which meant the library had extended hours.

"Thought he might be here with you," Scottie told her.

"Why is that?" Donna asked.

"I thought he might be working on our project. We've spent a lot of time together in the library. Well, the Law Library. You know, in Langdell Hall," Scottie said. Donna didn't miss how she emphasised the our.

"Are you here to just tell me about your project or do you need help? I have a stack of papers to get through and I'd like to finish them tonight," Donna said.

"Why would I need help from someone who isn't a law student?" Scottie said.

"You are at the library help desk," Donna pointed out. "And Harvey did mention something about your project being on intellectual property."

"I'm surprised he's even got a chance to tell you our topic. Harvey doesn't have a lot of free time anymore. You guys still together?" Scottie asked.

"We don't need to spend every waking moment together. Not that it's any of your business but yes, we are," Donna nodded.

"That's cute. It's been what, four or five months. Such a short amount of time to already be tired of each other," Scottie said innocently. She ran her finger along the desktop and watched Donna carefully.

"I'm not getting into this with you," Donna sighed.

"Why not? Afraid I'll know more about him than you?" she asked.

"No. I'm not. I'm tired, I have work to do, and frankly I don't care what you have to say, Scottie," Donna said as she stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I have to file these papers."

Scottie nodded and rapped her fingers on the desk.

"Harvey always did like the stubborn ones," Scottie said as a parting shot. She turned before she could look at Donna's expression of amusement.

Donna finally reached her apartment a half hour after the library finally closed for the night. After kicking off her shoes and throwing her bag down on top of the shoes, she made her way back to her bedroom. She should have been more surprised at the lump in the middle of her bed, but she wasn't. And if she was honest with herself, she was glad he was here after Scottie came to see her tonight. Quickly shedding her clothes and throwing on her pajamas, she moved to her bed. It creaked a bit as she moved under the blankets and she held in a breath as his eyes opened.

"Hi," he said as he yawned.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting to find you here," she said as she moved towards him and laid her head on her pillow.

"I didn't actually mean to fall asleep. It just kind of happened," Harvey said.

"I'd like to know how you got in," she smirked as he shrugged.

"Your friend Katie has an extra key in case of emergencies. I was very persuasive," Harvey said.

"She's getting her key privileges revoked," Donna sighed.

It was an empty threat and Harvey knew it.

"If it was an accident falling asleep, how come you're only in sleep pants and your shirt and pants are hanging on my bathroom door?"

"You ask too many questions," he told her as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him.

"We can continue this conversation in the morning," Donna said as she wrapped her own arm around him.

He was back asleep in no time. She propped her head near his heart, listening to the steady beat of his heart and breath as he slept. It was a while before she slept, but when she did eventually get there, it was a sound sleep.

Harvey had woken up first. After all, he had gotten more hours of sleep than she did. He did have to go to class, but that wasn't for another few hours. He turned his head on her pillow and let a smile grace his lips as he watched her sleep. She looked younger in sleep, if that was even possible. He tucked the sheet around her as he escaped, heading for the shower.

"You smell faintly of peach," she said as she walked up behind him. Her hand brushed across his shoulders in greeting, since she knew his hair was off limits after he styled it. He had been up for an hour now, exploring her cupboards to find the coffee. He had figured that aroma had finally been the thing to wake her up.

"Great," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No one will notice by the time you get to class," she said as she poured her own cup of coffee and stood at the counter opposite him.

"I should be thankful you don't do the flowery stuff," Harvey said. "I should thank your allergies to those perfumes, actually."

Donna's only response was to smile behind her coffee cup.

"Scottie came to see you last night?" Harvey asked. He vaguely remembered the conversation, he was half asleep last night.

"Picking up where we left off? Yeah, almost at closing time. Said you weren't getting a lot of free time anymore with your project. Wondered if we were still together," Donna shrugged.

"And you said?" Harvey asked. Donna looked like the type that could get into a fight and not have one piece of perfectly coifed hair be out of place at the end.

"That it wasn't any of her business but yes we are together," Donna said. She raised an eyebrow at Harvey, daring him to suggest anything different.

"I was just wondering if you said anything. She likes to start things," Harvey said.

"I didn't wrestle her, much to the dismay of everyone I'm sure," Donna said.

"Maybe I would have paid to see that," Harvey smiled.

"Don't even go there. Here I was hoping my maturity was rubbing off on you," Donna sighed.

"Oh it is. That's just the male part of my brain," Harvey shrugged.

"You're incorrigible," she shook her head.

"And you like to use big words for the rest of us to look dumb," Harvey countered.

"It must be the English major in me," Donna shrugged.

"Get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast," Harvey said. He was starving and Donna only had Fruit Loops in her cabinet.

"Bossy," Donna said as she brought her coffee cup into her hands and moved to her bedroom.

"Damn right," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

The next time she worked in the library, she watched Scottie walk in, followed by a sedate and bored looking Harvey. He did brighten up when he made eye contact with her, but turned to follow Scottie to one of the tables.

"Enjoy that moment?" Harvey asked as he tossed his notebook on the table as Scottie sat down gracefully.

"What do you mean?" Scottie asked. Her tone was innocent but he could see the glee in her eyes.

"We always go to the law library until tonight. Which just so happens to be the last night of working together," Harvey said. He still hadn't sat down in his chair.

"You said from the beginning, you came here to research for the intellectual property rights case. I thought we might find the research you had previously done here," Scottie shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go get what I used," Harvey said. He smirked as he walked away.

A few minutes later he came back with Donna in tow.

"What is she doing here?" Scottie asked as Harvey sat down and Donna lingered behind him.

"You wanted to know what I used for research. I used her brain," Harvey said.

"You used her? She looks like an English major. Not a law student," Scottie scoffed.

"While its true I do have my BA in English, I do have a masters in intellectual property rights. Both from a communications perspective and a law perspective," Donna said. She enjoyed the look of awe that briefly crossed Scottie's face.

"You want the best, we use her," Harvey said.

"I'm still working for another hour," Donna said. "At the help desk."

"Which means you are filing papers and making sure the Dewey Decimal System is properly organised. Who is coming in to cover the late shift?" Harvey asked.

"Joe," Donna said. "Don't call him. He's going to get mad at me because you always call him to take my shift."

"Please. He likes taking your money," Harvey said. "I'll go call him."

Donna sighed and sat down in the chair next to Harvey's vacant one, pulling off her library id as she leaned back.

"That's why he won the case? It was because of you?" Scottie asked.

"He helped me put my thesis in law terms for my Legal Studies Masters," Donna shrugged.

"Harvey helped someone besides himself? I'm sorry. Are we talking about the same person?" Scottie asked through a laugh.

"He's selfish in a lot of ways, but if you ask, he does his best to help," Donna said.

"I guess that's why you won him," Scottie shrugged.

"I never won anything, Scottie. He's not a token at a fairground. Maybe if you looked at people as human beings instead of tokens, you'd have more friends," Donna said in a hushed voice.

"Maybe that's why he likes you better than anyone else," Scottie said quietly.

Harvey came back and sat down next to Donna, well aware there was an air of uncertainty flowing between the two women.

"Let Donna have what we've done. She'll tell us whether we're on the right path or not," Harvey said as he looked at Scottie.

Scottie dug through her papers and pulled out the notebook of papers. She slid the notebook across to Harvey and Harvey looked over at Donna before handing it off.

"You can go ahead and correct the grammar while you're at it," Harvey said as Donna flipped to the first page.

"You let him write?" Donna looked over at Scottie.

"I forgot he doesn't know how to spell," Scottie said.

"I'll correct it for you so you don't have to do double the work," Donna said.

She looked at Harvey and held out her hand. He sat there with an innocent expression.

"I know you took a pair of my pens from my house," Donna said.

"They're nice pens," Harvey shrugged as he pulled out one of her black pens.

"They're custom. French. Le Bic," she said as she took the pen from his hand.

"A thank you would be nice," Harvey said as he leaned towards her.

"A thank you for using my own pen? A pen that stole from my house? You should thank me for not getting mad. Those are my only black pens I have left," Donna smirked.

"I'll buy you some at the store," Harvey said.

"An absent gesture, how romantic," Donna said with laugher in her eyes.

She looked over the paper at him and caught the small smile in the corner of his lips.

"Stop distracting me from your horrible grammar and spelling," Donna said as he continued to look at her.

"Fine, I'll buy you one of those weird girly drinks you like," he said as he stood up.

Donna opened her mouth to tell him how she ordered it when he interrupted her.

"Skim milk, whipped cream and sugar. I know," he looked at her as she smiled a little. "You want anything, Scottie?"

The brown haired woman shook her head and watched as Harvey left. She didn't miss his fingers brushing against Donna's shoulders as he left, or the look the red head gave his retreating form.

By the time Harvey came back, Donna was more than halfway done with their project, black ink pen markings in her writing all over the margins. He watched as she absentmindedly wrote things as she looked over at Scottie and talked to her.

"Got you a muffin, too," Harvey said as he sat back down in his seat next to her.

"Are you trying to make me not fit into my dress for your party next month?" she asked as she opened the bag and found a triple chocolate muffin. It was odd how well he knew her moods and what foods that fulfilled her cravings.

"I'm sure you'll burn it off somehow," Harvey smirked.

Donna only shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"You are a prince among men," she sighed happily. "Unfortunately, your title gets revoked because of your spelling and grammar."

He pretended to be hurt and turned to face Scottie.

"She tell you about that one time she got two Masters degrees in this stuff?" Harvey asked.

"In a month I'll have them," Donna said as she wrote a note on their paper.

"She did," Scottie nodded. "Although she's not a law student nor does she go to this school, she is smart."

Donna's eyebrows subtly rose as she listened to the conversation.

"Stop," Harvey said suddenly.

"What?" Scottie asked innocently.

Donna was instantly on alert as she heard that tone.

"You know what," Harvey said as he moved his chair out from under the table. "You can't give her a backhanded compliment and expect her to help us on our project."

"You didn't seem to mind when we made fun of the non-law student a year ago," Scottie shrugged.

"Donna's not just another student. She's my girlfriend and she's helping us with our project. Something she doesn't have to do, but is because I asked. Show a little respect, Scottie," Harvey said as he turned to Donna. He noticed her watching the scene intently, not even bothering to pretend she was helping them anymore.

"You're 24 years old, Harvey. This should be a time of one night stands and parties before you have to be serious and grow up," Scottie said as she leaned back in her chair.

"My shit is together thanks to her," he said as he motioned to Donna. "I've gone from 16 to 5 in the class, and have a job waiting for me when I graduate. That's more than I can say for you."

"I think you should leave now," Donna said as Harvey's voice started to raise. She looked pointedly at Scottie.

"The paper," Scottie said.

"Will be done by Harvey," Donna said. "He's not petty and won't finish it because you're being immature."

"Fine," Scottie said as he shoved her papers into her bag and stood up.

Donna waited until Scottie left to put the papers down. She took a drink before looking over at Harvey.

"You defended me," she smiled softly.

"She was giving you a backhanded compliment while you were helping us," he shrugged as if was no big deal.

"And you called me your girlfriend," her smile widened.

"Out of all of that, that is what sticks in your mind," he sighed.

She shook her head and placed her hand on his forearm.

"If we weren't in public, I'd kiss you. But we both know how we feel about public displays of affection. And I'm pretty sure she's still watching us," Donna said.

"How do you know these things?" Harvey asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Scottie watched them from afar when Donna made her leave. She watched the two interact, realising she probably never had a chance against the red head. She couldn't help the gut churning feeling. Donna had effortlessly charmed Harvey, probably without even realising it.

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

The thing about the drinks in here, totally something my friend and I tried for our other friend's graduation party. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

She had no idea why he wanted her to come. They had barely started dating, or whatever he wanted to call it. It had only been four months since they decided they would give it a try. Technically, it was six months, but he had waited two months to kiss her. So, she wondered if that even counted as dating. She was sure Harvey never brought girls anywhere. He didn't seem like the type. But perhaps he was changing. She didn't think dramatically so, but someone might think otherwise.

She would have never brought him home during the getting to know you phase. She worked weekends at the Harvard Library, but that was her extent of Harvard knowledge. After all, she goes to Northeastern University. Sure it may be blocks away from Harvard, but that didn't mean she knew any of these people. He noted, as they were in the car, that everyone who worked for Jessica Pearson and the other founding partners, were graduates of Harvard Law. He had told her that she didn't have to come, even though he had asked her a month in advance. She had even got the weekend off from the library and finished all her homework early. She realised she needed to stop overanalysing things in her mind and shook herself out of her revery.

She held onto a few of his fingers, as he walked slightly in front of her. She was amazed at the glass walled building in front of her. The lobby was beautiful, and clean. She could only imagine what the offices looked like.

"This is where you're going to work?" she asked as they made their way through the doors. Her heels clicked on the marble floor, his shoes echoed along with hers.

"As soon as I pass the bar," he nodded, slowing his footsteps. "You could work here too, you know."

"I have no experience in a law firm and didn't graduate from Harvard," Donna said as they passed through security and he led them to a bank of elevators.

"You only have to go to Harvard if you want to be a lawyer. You do have an undergrad and a masters in the things Jessica looks for, at least for an assistant. Maybe even a paralegal," Harvey said as the elevator doors opened. "That is if you're moving to New York City."

"A paralegal? I don't think that sounds like my kind of thing. I already said I was thinking about moving. I'm definitely not moving back home. Maybe I'll work for the DA and then when I get some experience Jessica will hire me. If you still want me," Donna said as she watched him press the button for the 50th floor.

"I'll always want you. And not just for your acting skills and finding things for me to win at," he told her.

His fingers flexed and entwined with hers as the elevator continued the journey up to the 50th floor.

He didn't miss the small smiled that graced her lips.

* * *

"You're the one responsible for him settling down and focusing for these final six months," a woman said from behind her.

Donna looked behind her and noticed it was the one of the founding partners of the firm, Jessica Pearson. Harvey had quizzed her on all the partners- founding, managing, senior, and junior- as well as a rookie, summer associate she should never cross, Louis Litt. She had taken and passed the quizzes many times before today. She wasn't sure if it was because of the incentive-Harvey and stripping down like he was playing strip poker-or if she was just really good at names and faces. Perhaps a little bit of both.

"I would say tamed him into maturity," Donna joked.

"I like you," Jessica said honestly. "Jessica Pearson."

"You don't need any introduction, Ms, Pearson," Donna said as she took the offered hand to shake. "Donna Paulsen."

"All right, but any friend of Harvey's that can actually do something to better him and my money's worth gets to call me Jessica," Jessica conceded. "Let's hear about you. Besides of what I know about your mock trial acting skill set and your ability to stay up on important dates."

"Isn't this day supposed to be about me? I mean this is my graduation celebration," Harvey asked as he came up behind the two women. He was dressed in what would become his signature style: three-piece suit, hair slicked back, military shined dress shoes.

"Perhaps I wanted to get to know the young lady who finally made you settle down enough to pass all your classes. Maybe I should hire her to keep you in line when you start work as soon as you pass the bar," Jessica teased.

Harvey's arm wrapped around Donna's shoulder and she leaned into him as he smiled at his soon to be boss.

"She goes to Northeastern," Harvey said as he looked to Jessica.

"The Harvard thing only applies to my lawyers. I never stipulated anything about anyone else needing a Harvard degree," Jessica countered. "It would be nice to have some fresh blood."

"I still have to graduate," Donna said, halting their conversation.

"So does Harvey," Jessica told her. "And take the bar, as you well know."

"Touché," Donna smiled.

"We'll talk later," Jessica winked at Donna and walked off with a last nod at Harvey.

"See, told you you didn't need to go to Harvard," Harvey told her.

"I didn't want her to think I went to school with you and then our possible future working relationship and friendship was based on a lie," Donna said.

"I think she may like you more than me," Harvey said.

"Does that bother you? It's probably true with the whole world," Donna smirked.

"Except for you," Harvey tried.

"No, I think I like me better than you," Donna's laugher bubbled over and she watched as he shook his head.

"I'm going to need a drink if this is how you're going to treat me," Harvey said as he placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me."

"Your heart is smaller than that. Its your ego that's the problem," she called out to him as he began to leave her side to get them drinks.

"My heart is going to grow large. Three times the size with all the money I'm going to stuff inside it," he countered.

She shook her head and looked down at her shoes. Damn if she didn't love him a little bit more.

* * *

She was staring out the window of the 50th floor, admiring the view of the skyline, when she heard a man breathing behind her. She was well aware it wasn't Harvey, his breathing was much quieter, and she turned her head slightly to find Louis Litt. He was grinning in a way he probably thought was sexy, rather creepy to her. But she wouldn't mention that to him or anyone else. Maybe Harvey, when he was less egotistical, which would be never.

His hair was thinning, she only noticed because she stood a head above him. She was sure he wasn't that much older than her, but the thinning hair kind of threw her off balance. Briefly, she wondered if she would still be taller than him with her heels off.

"So, you're Harvey's date, girlfriend, what? That girl who works at the library at his school. I've heard Jessica and Harvey talk about you when he visits the city," Louis asked. "Louis Litt, the Harvard summer associate."

"I'd like to think there's more to me than just the girlfriend of Harvey or the girl who works in the library," was all she supplied. She grimaced to herself but plastered on a fake smile for Louis as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Louis, hands off," Harvey said as he came back to Donna's corner she had situated herself in.

Donna hid a smirk behind Harvey's proffered drink as Louis tried to come up with a witty reply. Finding none, he scurried off to the nearest partner willing to talk to him.

"Did you tell him your name?" Harvey asked he watched her look at the fluted glass.

"No. You know I hate champagne," Donna said.

"I added some Sprite to it. It makes it less bitter, and it calms whatever makes champagne awful. It's better, trust me," Harvey said. "It was either that or whatever Louis brought from his cubicle. Pretty sure it's laced with some drug to get people to like him."

Donna looked at the flute skeptically but took a sip. Her lips upturned and he caught it.

"Never question my ability to turn an awful drink into one that's tolerable," Harvey smirked as she didn't gag at the champagne.

"Do you need a safety pin to poke a hole in your giant ego?" Donna asked.

He mock-laughed and she punched his shoulder as he brought her into his embrace. She looped her arm around him, underneath his suit jacket and watched the various people milling about.

She wondered what had brought these displays of affection on. It wasn't often he had embraced her like this. Especially in his future work environment. But he was beaming and his ego was inflated. She wasn't going to ruin the moment by asking why he was feeling a little touchy-feely.

"How do you know Louis?" Donna asked.

"We went to Harvard together. He was a year ahead of me, though. I began in the mailroom here before law school. Jessica saw potential and paid for my three years. I thought for sure she would cut me off. But she never did. But Louis is now the summer associate douche from Harvard," Harvey shrugged.

"I think you should go mingle with your future coworkers," she said as she comprehended how she knew what he called his rival.

"You'll be by yourself," he told her.

"I'll go mingle. Who knows, I might start my own network to keep tabs on you," Donna shrugged. "I can fit into any kind of crowd."

"I forgot, you're an actress. Let me know how well that goes for you," he said as he dropped his hand from her waist.

"A network is a secret," she said. "But I'll keep away from Louis if that makes you feel better."

"Please do," Harvey nodded.

"Go, I'll be fine," Donna said as she let her own arm drop from around him.

She watched as he placed his champagne flute down and effortlessly made his way into a group of older looking men.

Turning to place hers down next to his, she roamed the offices, making acquaintances with the various associates that looked about the same age as her and Harvey.

* * *

"Jessica wants to see you in her office," he told her as he came up beside her. Donna had been looking out at the view again, Harvey was watching the various interactions with the partners. After all, he could read people better than he could read a case file. He'd have them all figured out by the end of the day. Especially which ones to get on his side and ones that would be kicked out by the time he made senior associate. He turned back to Donna as he told her where her presence was requested.

Donna's head lifted off the chair she was lounging in and she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too excited, she's probably going to grill you," Harvey warned.

"It'll be like an early job interview," she said. She pat his cheek and handed him her empty cake plate. "I'll leave if its too personal."

As he watched her walk away, he downed both left over champagne in the flutes he had received with their pieces of cake. He was probably going to need a stiffer drink than this, he thought as he scoped out the nearest associate or partner he knew had a bottle of the good stuff down in their bottom drawer.

She had promised Harvey if she didn't feel comfortable, she would leave. But as she followed Jessica into her office, she glanced back at Harvey and shook her head as she smiled. She would stick it out, no matter how personal it got.

"He's a nervous wreck," Jessica said as she took a seat on her couch, motioning for Donna to sit across from her.

"I think he just wants the mentor in his life to approve," Donna said as she took a seat.

"Tell me about yourself," Jessica said.

"Donna Paulsen, 22, Cortland, New York born and raised. Finishing at Northeastern, getting my masters in Legal Studies and Technical Communication. I've finished my thesis for Comm, still have a week left until I can present my Law Studies thesis to the panel. Went to Sarah Lawrence for undergrad in Pre-Law and English. And I'll be graduating the same day as Harvey, if they pass my Legal Studies thesis," Donna said.

"You're young. Early start to school? Harvey's been helping you with that one?" Jessica asked. They may be living and studying in another state but Jessica's lines of communication were far and wide.

"Finished high school at 17, undergrad at 20. I was almost 18 and 21 but my birthday was always after graduation. So, it just seems like I'm younger. Yeah, in exchange for helping him get to the top ten, I got help with my thesis. It's a tit for tat kind of deal," Donna smiled.

Jessica nodded and couldn't help but analyse the red head, questioning if her motives were honourable.

"I'm not here to use and abuse him," Donna said. "I know he knows important people in the legal community here in the city. I don't use him for his resources and what he could possibly get me if I continue a relationship with him."

"Why then," Jessica asked. She was thankful he had ended it with Scottie because she was exactly what Donna wasn't. But Harvey's closed off nature didn't allow many people to see through him.

"He says he's all about winning, whenever he had mock trials or interviews and I helped him prepare. This was after he broke it off with Scottie. But when he finds the damning information that helps his fake clients win, I can see that he cares. The winning and the ego are a smoke screen. And I know you know that, too," Donna said.

"You're good," Jessica said honestly.

"Sometimes I know him better than he knows himself. He's not using me for my resources either. I may be the best researcher he knows but that doesn't mean he uses me for my brains. Okay, he might a little, and he knows about my family. But none of that has scared him off yet," Donna said honestly.

"Has he told you about his yet?" Jessica asked.

"No," Donna said. "But his family didn't call him in the middle of dinner. I'm okay with that. If he wants to tell me, he will."

"You're not curious to know right this moment what his family is like?" Jessica asked.

"Six months is still too early to talk about the heavy stuff. When he first came over to my apartment, there was this picture of my mom, dad, sisters, and me. It's practically the only picture I have, but he got this look as he looked at it. Even after he teased me about getting my red hair from the mail man. Something in that picture made him feel something, so I know it's probably not the perfect family situation like I had," Donna said. "I know you know all about it. But I think Harvey will tell me on his own, one day."

"You've stuck it out six months?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, almost. In a few days," she nodded.

"And he hasn't annoyed the hell out of you?" Jessica asked with a laugh.

"He's the only one who has never cared about not being smarter than me. And he gets me like I get him. We can spend days together without getting annoyed at each other, but we're perfectly fine not seeing each other for days, as well. And he cares about me," Donna shrugged.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard of Harvey caring about someone besides himself," Jessica said.

"I think its how we met," Donna said. When Jessica raised an eyebrow she decided she'd continue. "He was trying to be suave, you know, and he told me he was looking for a book. And I said it was a library, it was full of books."

Jessica laughed quietly, giving a small smile to Donna.

"You're good, Donna Paulsen," she nodded.

Jessica stood up and Donna followed suit.

"You sure you don't want to work for me?" Jessica asked. "Keep the guy in line? I could use your help, since he seems to acknowledge your authority."

"I'd like to get some experience before I come work here. If, of course, that option is still available," Donna said.

"I can definitely offer it again. Let me know if I can help in any way," Jessica put her hand out and Donna took it. They shook on their agreement and Donna dismissed herself, heading to where she saw Harvey sitting in one of the chairs in the reception area.

"You made it seem like I was going to be interrogated," she said as she walked over to Harvey.

"I don't care about that right now," Harvey said as he stood up. "Come with me."

Donna frowned and followed in his wake. She raised an eyebrow as he pushed the down button for the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked. "Have you been drinking something other than champagne?"

"The file room. A senior associate saw you walk into Jessica's office and offered a glass of the good stuff. Like I would say no to that," Harvey said. Getting into the elevator and pressing for the bottom floor, he waited for her to enter. When she didn't follow, he reached out and tugged her wrist so she collapsed into him.

"Is the building on fire?" Donna asked. She had never seen Harvey this antsy. It was amusing.

"No, I just need you to witness this. Make sure this isn't some kind of drunken dream or anything," he said. "Even though I've only had one drink, an hour ago."

He led her down hallways when they finally got off the elevator and tried to shush her as she asked him questions.

"Be quiet," he said as they reached the file room.

Donna nodded and followed as Harvey opened the door quietly. She frowned as she heard someone yelling. Harvey turned the corner and he took her hand and pointed to the other side of the file boxes. He cleared a small space for her and watched her reaction.

Louis was near the copy machine, quoting Shakespeare, Macbeth, from the sounds of it, and acting out all the parts by himself. Donna's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip as she felt a bubble of laughter rise in her throat.

Harvey's hand covered her mouth as the laughter escaped. She had never been good at this whole sneaking around and spying thing. It was still a wonder how she had so much blackmail on people when she couldn't contain her giggles.

"Shh," Harvey whispered into her ear. "This is your first piece of blackmail against him. Remember June 3, 1997. We were never here. I do not know anything about this. You know he's going to try to use his seniority over you when you come here and work with me one day."

Donna turned back towards Harvey and she nodded quietly. He dropped his hand and smirked at her.

"Pretty confident I'm going to work with you one day," Donna said quietly.

"How about you go join him. You're a theatre nerd, aren't you?" Harvey questioned.

"So you can have blackmail on me? No way. I'm the blackmailer," Donna whispered.

"Party pooper," Harvey said. "Come on. We'll go to the hotel. I don't feel like driving back to Cambridge."

"If you think you're getting any after you just called me a theatre nerd and a party pooper, you're sadly mistaken," Donna said.

"I have my ways," he said as he moved out of her space and headed back to the file room door.

Donna shook her head and followed after him. Who was she kidding. She had been wanting to get him out of that suit all day. It wouldn't do her any good to not follow up on her day dreams. After all, she had to keep her mind entertained on the drive in from Boston this afternoon.

* * *

They had checked into the hotel and she briefly toured the room before coming back and reaching for him.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," she said as she ran her hands up the silk of his tie. She used her fingertips since she was afraid her fingernails might snag the delicate fabric.

"And you think I haven't been waiting to get you out of yours? Were you trying to kill me with this dress?" he asked as he placed her hands on her hips. He made her stay perfectly still, memorising her form for future reference.

A coy smile and her arms moving up to wrap around his neck was all he received in return.

He leaned in and kissed her like a man who could drown himself in her. A fact he knew was very easy to do, since he did get lost in her often. The contradiction of soft skin and sharp angles. The sweet fullness of her lips against his, her perfectly sculpted yet dangerous nails.

When she reached for the button on his pants, the nervous flickering of her eyes gave way to a soft smile that graced his lips. He slowed the pace down: his tie was in a corner of the room, his vest lay at their feet, his shirt was unbuttoned but not completely off his body yet. Her dress zipper was completely down and his fingers had made their way towards her now exposed skin. His pants were finally around his ankles, giving him the opportunity to now step out of them. As he stepped, he brought his hands to her hips again, pushing her gently back as he stepped forward. Only stopping as her backside hit the edge of the bed.

He stepped around her and removed the covers to the bed, exposing the fresh, white sheet. She sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled her down, and she smiled softly to herself as he began to undo her heels as he stepped out of his own shoes and socks.

He pushed her gently back against the pillows, slowly but surely, their clothing was removed piece by piece.

"You sure?" he asked as he loomed above her. He looked into her eyes, watching for any hint of nervousness from earlier.

"Don't stop," she whispered as she looked up at him.

He kissed her throughly until she was out of breath.

Their hips met and she had cried out sharply as he pushed into her, her own voice practically unrecognisable to her own ears. And her cry was met with a deep, bruising kiss of his own. It was messy and they fumbled a few times, but their own rhythm was learned by both quickly. His pressing of kisses all over her were delightful as her skin overheated against the friction. He never put up a front as they moved, and she was grateful he could expose himself to her like this. The half moons from her fingernails would mark him for hours as she held onto him.

"Oh, god," she said as soon as she was able to steady herself long enough to form semi-complete expressions.

"We should have been doing this months ago," he said smugly. Her hand hit his stomach half-heartedly and he gave an oomph.

"Pig," she said as she rolled away from him.

"From god to pig in mere minutes. Must be a new record," Harvey said as he moved his arm to wrap around her and tug her back towards him.

"Even for you," she said as she looked over at him from her pillow.

"You know I was kidding, right?" he asked when she looked at him for a minute longer than he felt comfortable with.

Her hand moved to his hair and she lifted her head off the pillow before kissing him softly.

"Yes, I know you were kidding but also serious at the same time," she said as he opened his mouth to speak. "It was worth the wait, but we're not waiting that long again."

"I like how you think, Donna Paulsen," Harvey smirked.

"I know you do, Harvey Specter," she agreed. "But if we're going to continue this, I'm going to need more than champagne and cake in my stomach."

"Bossy," Harvey said as he slid out of bed and put his boxers on to get the room service menu from the other side of the room.

"Here you go, m'lady," he said as he overemphasised a bow.

"You're an idiot," she said as she took the menu from his hands.

"Aren't you a lucky lady," he laughed at his own joke.

She couldn't help the laugh that spilled out.

* * *

The next morning, Harvey found himself awake before her. He watched her sleep next to him, her arm extended above her head. Her other hand was in his, their fingers curled together in the space between their bodies. He yawned and looked at the clock. When he realised it was only five in the morning, he tucked himself closer to her warmth and within minutes was asleep again.

Hours later, he watched her slip out of bed through a small slit in his eye as he opened one. He listened to the steady stream of the shower head and later watched as she went through her morning routine. He wasn't dumb, he knew that she knew he was awake and watching her. But he was comfortable and didn't feel like moving out of the bed.

"Get your fat, lazy ass out of bed," Donna said as she sat next to him on the bed. She finished getting dressed moments ago, she knew he was awake and watching her.

"I'm not fat," he said as he moved his face into the pillow.

"But you are lazy, especially in the morning. Come on, you promised me breakfast," Donna said as she sighed.

"I never promised breakfast," Harvey said.

"You did. After the third time," Donna countered.

"Did I?" he asked as he finally turned to face her.

"You did. I was tired and you promised. You think I wouldn't remember a breakfast promise?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," Harvey said as he looked at her.

She smiled and pat his cheek.

"Now get up," she said. "I'll wait here."

She did indeed wait as he hurried through his morning routine. The idea of breakfast now stuck in his mind. He would take her to the little hole in the wall place he had found one night after getting his job in the mail room. He just hoped she would want eggs, since that's all they served.

When he was finally ready, she had already packed both their small bags and was waiting for him on the bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go," she nodded.

He took her bag in his hand and opened the door for her. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

A basket of the city's finest cheeses, fruits, and bottle of wine was outside their door as they opened it to leave.

"We have an admirer," Donna said as she picked the card up from the wrapping.

_"To Donna and Harvey, a little of the city's finest to last you these next few weeks. Jessica Pearson." _Donna read.

"Already trying to hire you or get into your good graces," Harvey pointed out as he picked up the basket in his free hand, their bags in his other hand. "Either way, that bottle of wine is one of the best. Jessica's one of those wine connoisseur people."

"It's always nice to be appreciated," Donna shrugged. "But before we break into that, I need some eggs, maybe hash browns."

"I know the perfect place," he grinned.

"Excellent," she smiled and followed as led the way.

* * *

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

they usually do this Class Day at Jarvis Field. But I made it Cambridge Commons to fit with the baseball thing. Hope you can forgive my indiscretion as a writers freedom to do whatever he or she sees fit. :)

* * *

Harvey lounged on her couch as she stood in the doorway, paying for the Chinese he had ordered earlier. He brought his record player over a few weeks ago, it was safer in her apartment than his house he shared with the three other guys. Currently, a Charles Bradley record was playing and his law books were spread out over the small table and floor. He heard Donna say thank you to the guy and heard her footsteps near.

"You've made a lot of progress," she said jokingly.

"I got comfortable," Harvey said. He had closed his eyes as Donna walked back to her couch.

"Move or I'll sit on you," Donna said. "Don't want to get your books dirty with Chinese food grease."

"I'm not sure if I was supposed to take that as a threat or invitation," Harvey huffed as he sat up and yawned.

Donna grinned in victory and sat down beside him.

The ate mostly in silence, Harvey staring over at Donna while she looked over one of his handbooks.

She was a distraction A good one, who could help him and get his mind off of things, he realised. But she could also be a great help to him when he needed to bounce ideas. Her hair was spilling out of her messily done ponytail, the thin tank top and running shorts emphasising the slim flair of her hips as she balanced the handbook on her legs. The hollow of her collarbone enticed him, the dim light in her living room only highlighting the curves. He still had a million pages to try and get through, he couldn't be thinking about her and him right now.

"What are you trying to memorise?" she asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Basically the whole dictionary," he said as he nodded his head towards the Black's Law Dictionary.

"Unless you have an eidetic memory, that's not going to happen," she said.

"Hence me giving up for tonight," he said.

"You want any help?" she asked as she looked over at the book. "I'm now officially done with school, as are you from what I hear."

"No. Just need the peace and quiet of your house versus John, Evan, and Dave. Of course I'm done. Graduation is in five days," Harvey said.

"My house is your house," Donna said.

"Mi casa es tu casa," Harvey said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Or we could go with su casa. Didn't know we were going so formal," Harvey shrugged as he pushed a piece of broccoli to one side of his container.

"Is that Spanish?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. How do you not know Spanish?" Harvey asked. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I took French, Latin, and Greek. There was no time for Spanish," Donna shrugged.

"Overachieving nerd," Harvey laughed as he stole some of her noodles.

"And yet here we are, six months later. And you're appreciating my nerdy quirks," Donna said.

"Obviously this is a mind meld I can't wake up from," Harvey smirked as Donna gave him a look.

They had finished dinner, little left in the bottom of the take out boxes. Harvey had once again leaned back on the sofa and turned on her tv. She cleaned up the take out boxes, refilled her water, and flipped off the record before coming back to the couch. He had ended up in the same position he was in before dinner. Instead of making him move, like she had for dinner, she draped herself over his lounging form, her head resting just underneath his chin, her legs moving between his.

"Give up studying for good?" she asked as he saw him turn on Star Trek. He had called her a nerd, little did she know he was the nerdy one watching science fiction. Too bad she couldn't make fun of him, since she was a Trekkie herself.

"Captain Kirk is on," Harvey said to her, as if it was completely logical.

"Janeway is the greatest," Donna pointed out.

"You only like her because she's the only female Star Fleet Captain," Harvey said. "That and you like making fun of that one guy with the giant face tattoo."

"Hmm, that is true," she agreed. "His name is Chakotay, by the way. Chakotay hate is great. Picard is pretty badass, if I had to choose a male role."

Donna smiled as she leaned up and traced around Harvey's eye. Drawing a Chakotay's face tattoo with her finger.

"Captain Kirk is the man, though," Harvey said as he grabbed her finger.

"Whatever, nerd," Donna said as she leaned her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong against her ear. Soon enough, Captain Kirk's illogical requests were tuned out in favour of sleep.

Harvey's hand, that wasn't still holding onto Donna's wayward fingers, wrapped itself around her sleeping form. His fingers finding the elastic band in her shorts, looping a pinkie just barely under the elastic to hold his hand steady as it rested on her back. His fingers found the soft skin that was exposed between her shorts and her tank top. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. He wondered when exactly he had gotten so wrapped up in her, and if she was having the same problem.

* * *

John was making breakfast when everyone appeared from behind closed doors. Donna and Harvey made their way to the kitchen while Evan and Dave moved to the living room.

"What's that smell?" Donna asked as she came up behind John to look at what he was doing.

"Cinnamon rolls," John shrugged.

"I didn't know you could bake," Donna said.

"I can pop the can of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls and read directions," John said. "I think I even turned the oven on."

Donna smiled and moved back to where Harvey sat.

"You're looking especially beautiful this morning, Donna," John said as he turned when Donna moved away.

Donna looked down at herself in an oversized sweatshirt and her running shorts. She didn't feel especially anything, except for maybe tired. Harvey had finally taken her up on the study help and she was pretty sure she would be able to take the bar with him. And he still had a month left to study.

"What do you need me to butter him up for?" Donna asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing gets past you, Donna. Your Class Day thing is today," John said as he looked to Harvey.

"And?" Harvey asked as Donna sat down beside him.

"Isn't it for graduates and their families?" John asked.

"So," Harvey shrugged.

"If Donna gets to go, I want to go. I've heard stories about this. Come on, the rest of us still have like two years left," John said as he put four cinnamon rolls on a plate and handed them over.

Donna and Harvey shared a look, and Donna shrugged.

"Come on man. You only get two tickets to your graduation and I thought we were going to hang out today," John said. "Evan and Dave even want to go, too."

"They've finally gotten over their Donna is a girl and therefore scary attitude?" Harvey asked.

John shrugged but noticed Donna smirk at the description of herself.

"Fine. Come," Harvey said.

"Excellent," John said with a smile.

"Wear a Harvard shirt at least," Harvey called out as John went to tell the other two they could come.

"You know he's going to sign you up for something," Donna said as she polished off a cinnamon roll.

"Hopefully it's not one of the dumb sports," he said.

"I have no doubt it will be," Donna smiled as Harvey shook his head.

It was a surprisingly warm day with the foggy start they had at breakfast.

She was happy Harvey had bought her a light grey Harvard shirt over one of the crimson ones most people wore. Plus, this one looked more breathable than Dave and Evan's, as they tugged on their collars

"I signed you guys up for the three-legged race," John said as he came up beside Donna and looked at her and Harvey.

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"Because it looks like you guys can easily win those gold medals with those opponents," John said.

"There's prizes involved?" Donna perked up.

"Gold medal, pizza from Pinocchio's, and beer," John nodded.

"We're going to kick ass then," Donna smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"See, winning attitude, Harvey. Come on, it's graduation day tomorrow. Get excited," John slapped Harvey on the shoulder. "I'm going to go collect people to watch you win."

"Told you it would be a stupid event," Donna said as she watched John leave.

"Remember, together and then apart," Harvey said.

"What?" Donna asked as she looked up at him.

"Run with the connected legs first, separate legs last," Harvey told her.

"Got it," Donna nodded.

"Good, my reputation is at stake," Harvey said as he looked down at her.

She shook her head but followed him anyway.

She fit perfectly into his side as one of the volunteers wrapped their legs together.

"Hot pink?" Harvey asked

"It's just pre wrap, Harvey. It comes off as soon as you unwrap it or break it," Donna said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Harvey looked over at their competition.

"If we don't win, something is obviously wrong with us," Harvey said as he looked back to her.

"Just don't break the pre wrap or else we're disqualified," Donna said as she felt him wrap his own arm around her.

Donna watched as all the volunteers moved away from the participants. She noticed John, Dave, and Evan towards the end of the field. The crowd they managed to gather was pretty large for a lame event like this. As she looked up at Harvey, he was in full concentration mode.

The cap gun sounded and everyone was off with a start. She laughed as Harvey counted one and then two over and over again. She wasn't sure which foot was one and which one was two, but they were more synchronised than the other teams that were a few steps behind them.

When they had crossed the finish line, Harvey reached down and pulled at the pre wrap. She laughed as he bunched it in his hands and she heard the familiar whistle of John. She looked over in his direction and nodded at her. She shook her head before turning back to Harvey.

"You want me to hold that?" she asked as she pointed to the pre wrap.

He wordlessly handed it to her and grabbed her free hand as the first, second, and third place winners were called by the announcer and told to come to the booth to get their medal and winnings. As soon as they got their medals, one of the Class Day photographers wanted a picture and she laughed internally at Harvey's displeasure. And in the meantime, she enjoyed the spotlight for as long as she could.

John and Harvey had devoured their pizza they had won. Dave and Evan had found two of their friends and took off. So, they obviously weren't over their Donna is scary thing yet. She laughed at the power she had over them. She got a look from Harvey, suggesting he knew exactly what she was thinking when she laughed with a gleam in her eye. But he had dropped it in favour of getting at least a piece of the pie before John ate it all.

She had taken off her shoes, soaking up the sun and feeling the grass between her toes while she still could. She wasn't naive, she knew as soon as both of them graduated, Harvey would be on the fast track and she'd be busy here while trying to line things up at the DA's office in New York. But they hadn't discussed anything yet. The most important term: whether or not to move forward or if it was only a college fling.

There was a mock baseball game that was being rounded up and Donna watched as Harvey's eyes lit up before returning to their normal indifference. She sat up fully from leaning against her arms on the grass, looking at him carefully.

"You going to play?" Donna asked as she watched all the people start to head towards the baseball field.

"Can't," Harvey shook his head. "Blew out my shoulder in high school. Hasn't been the same since."

"So, you're going to let the biology graduates beat the law school graduates?" Donna asked.

Harvey turned to look at her and noticed she was already putting her shoes back on. She knew just the right thing to say to get him to get the competitive edge flaring in him.

"Fine," Harvey said. He watched as she grinned and threw his crumpled napkin at John's napping form.

"Come on, we're going to watch Harvey kick some ass," she told his roommate.

"Some guy try to hit on you?" John asked as he looked over.

"No. At least not today. He's playing baseball," Donna said.

"Wait. No one has hit on you? Has the world gone blind?" John asked as he slowly stood up.

"It could be the fact that I've been next to Harvey the entire day," Donna said. "Now get the other two and meet us over there."

"Aye, captain," John gave a salute and was off to find Dave and Evan.

"You get hit on everyday?" Harvey smirked.

"I'd say more of an average of more than a couple but less than five times," Donna said with a smirk.

"At least the world hasn't gone blind," Harvey said as he stood up.

"You're not going to beat anyone up?" Donna said as she held out her hands for him to help her up.

"Not today," Harvey told her as he reached down and easily pulled her up from her sitting position.

"What have you done with Harvey Specter? Are you a borg I should be worrying about?" Donna asked.

"Just enjoying my last day at Harvard," Harvey said. "Plus, I'm about to show you how a real team wins."

"I've seen the Red Sox," Donna told him as they began to walk towards the field.

"That's cute you think the Red Sox are actually a team," Harvey said.

"They play baseball, don't they? I mean I don't understand baseball. But I'm pretty sure they played in this place called Fenway Park," Donna said.

"When we're in New York, I'll take you to a real game. With real players," Harvey said.

Donna smiled. Mostly because he had talked about something in the future without any hesitation.

"Sounds good. As long as you win this game, of course," Donna told him.

"I'll even give you the winning ball so there's proof," Harvey smirked. He was cocky and he knew it. But he also knew he was good. And if the people hanging around the dugout were any indication, so were his teammates.

Making his way through the gathering crowd, he caught Donna's eye as she stood to the side with his roommates. As soon as he got close enough, he handed her the game ball and she smiled softly before shaking her head. She wrapped her arm through his and he led her away as the Class Day photographers started to gather. She looked up at him and noticed the satisfied grin on his face, the same look he got when he passed the mock interview for a class that would make or break his number five position in the class. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips either. She leaned into his arm and hid the smile, clutching the ball in her free hand tighter.

They sat on the tops of the bench at the playground of the Cambridge Common Playground, watching the activities and people as they passed by.

"How'd I do?" Harvey asked.

She turned to look at him.

"You want the real answer?" Donna said as she leaned back on her palms.

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"You could do better," she shrugged. She watched as his face fell and couldn't help the laugh.

"What," Harvey said. "I think you and I were watching and pitching a different game."

"The size of your ego," she said as she shook her head.

"Its only natural to have an ego boost after kicking ass," Harvey smiled.

"I talked you into it and I cheered you on," she said. "Obviously it was my cheerleading ability that gave you the win."

"I think it has to do with they are nerds and we are a bunch of athletes. Most of them were former undergrad baseball players," Harvey said.

"Whatever you say," Donna shrugged.

"Its almost six," Harvey said as he checked his watch.

"You hungry again?" Donna asked.

"Aren't I always?" he said as she slid off the park bench.

"Come on, we'll go get you at least a hot dog," Donna said as she watched him get up slowly.

As they wait in the seemingly endless line of family and graduates, Harvey and Donna both felt a presence nearing.

"Harvey," a voice called out behind him.

Harvey turned his head at his name and found Scottie behind him.

Instead of letting go of Donna, since he had one of his arms wrapped across her shoulders, he turned with her.

Donna hid the surprise as she found who called out Harvey's name.

"I watched the baseball game. It was a good one," Scottie said. "Didn't know you played."

"I used to, don't anymore. Just couldn't let the nerds beat the class," Harvey shrugged. He held in an oomph as Donna elbowed him.

"I didn't know you were coming to this thing," Scottie said. "Im guessing Donna had something to do with it?"

"It was the only day we had off together," Donna shrugged.

Scottie nodded.

The silence was strange and not comfortable as it descended upon the three of them.

"Rumour has it you got the internship at that law firm in London if you pass the bar," Harvey said as he tried to steer the conversation away from him and him and Donna.

"Rumours fly fast around here," Scottie said. "I'm still exploring my options. What about you?"

"New York City. I'll start as a rookie associate," Harvey nodded.

"What about you, Donna?" Scottie asked as she turned to the woman in question.

It was strange. She had never seen Scottie act this nice, ever. But she'd take this Scottie over the other one she had been in confrontations with.

"Looking at the DA's office," Donna said as she nodded her head. The hand holding the baseball to her was rubbing the stitches to help ease the awkwardness.

"New York or Boston?" Scottie asked.

"New York," Donna told her.

"I've got to go. My family decided to show up for something, finally. So, I have to show them around. I just wanted to say thanks for making us look good out there," Scottie said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Scottie walked away, Donna turned in Harvey's arms as he watched Scottie walk away with a confused expression on his face.

"Did your talk actually work?" Harvey asked as he looked down to Donna.

"Either that or she's lulling us into a false sense of security," Donna said.

"Suddenly I feel like celebrating," Harvey said.

"Chez Henri?" Donna asked.

"Sounds good," Harvey said. It was only a couple blocks away, so they could walk there and back.

"Where did John, Evan, and Dave go?" Donna asked as they began to walk in the direction of dinner.

"Doesn't matter," Harvey said. "They're probably trying to get a girlfriend at this point."

Donna shook her head and smiled. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked, connecting them without the actual hand holding that she usually let Harvey initiate. She didn't miss him holding his arm closer to his body as they continued their leisurely walk to the restaurant.

"New York City?" Harvey asked after a few blocks of companionable silence. "You made an official decision?"

"Trying to see if any of my professors know anyone there. See if they'll write a letter of recommendation or something. I think they're hiring new assistants all the time with all the paperwork they have," Donna said.

"You want to ask Jessica? She knows the DA," Harvey told her.

"No. No," Donna shook her head. "I told her I wasn't going to use our relationship as leverage to get me into somewhere because you know powerful people like her."

"She wouldn't do it for me. She'd be doing it for you. Despite what you may think, she doesn't like you only because you've found a way to keep my ego in check and my grades up," Harvey smiled.

"If you're trying to butter me up with praise, its working," she told him.

"Maybe I'm just trying to get you to enjoy the day. After all, we do graduate tomorrow," Harvey said.

"Yes. You have to be there bright and early. I know," Donna said. "I can't believe I agreed to stay over and keep you company before I have to go to mine."

"Our graduations would be on the same day," Harvey said.

"I'll be there with you in the morning," she said. "And you said Jessica was coming in to see you."

"Won't be the same," Harvey tried.

"No," Donna shook her head. "But we can celebrate tonight and then again tomorrow."

"You make it sound so inviting," Harvey said as they finally reached the restaurant.

She dropped her hand from the crook of his elbow and ducked under his arm as he held the door open.

"I'll definitely make it worth your while. As long as you buy me the Belgian Waffle with the banana rum glaze on Sunday," Donna said as they made their way inside.

"Deal," he said quickly.

She only smiled at his back when he put in his name to be seated. Little did he know, she had a plan up her sleeve that made their graduation days work rather than clash. But she wasn't going to spoil the surprise. She wanted to see the look on his face when he found her in the crowd next to Jessica.

* * *

tbc!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this took so long to get up! I got distracted by writing baby fiction and the fact that Donna came back! I hope you all forgive me. I'll be sure to get the next chapter out sooner. This is basically just a filler to get from the college world to the real world. So, I'm sorry if its not the sweetest chapter.

* * *

The sun beat down on Donna's pale skin as she sat in the sunshine. Her deep crimson dress was doing nothing to reflect the heat. But at least her sunglasses were protecting her eyes in the bright sun she had to face. She had slathered herself in sunscreen this morning, just for this outdoor event. Harvey had looked at her skeptically, since the last he heard, her graduation was indoors. But she had told him that it would be sunny afterwards, and she wouldn't have the time to apply sunscreen later. He had conceded her point and wanted to participate, but it was early and she knew that having him help her put the sunscreen on would have the opposite effect of being early to his breakfast. Plus, she told him he'd see her after their ceremonies.

"I thought you had graduation today," Jessica said as she sat down next to Donna in the near-front row. Donna was brought out of her musings by Jessica sitting in the folding chair next to her. As Donna looked up, she noticed Jessica checking her ticket to confirm she had the right row and seat. Although, with Donna there, Jessica was already sure she had found the right spot. Plus, Harvey was number five in his class. The top ten always received the best seating in the house for their families.

"I do. I had two I could walk in: one at 9 and one at 5. He thought I was going to the early one, but I'm surprising him by being here. Well, I have to be there at 3:30 to make line up, but since his is at 10:00, I figured I could at least show a little support," Donna smiled. "And he wouldn't have survived being here at 6:45 in the morning with no one to entertain him. Even with the breakfast with the rest of his class, he came outside with a muffin to have me keep him company. At least he was considerate enough to share."

"You were wearing that to a breakfast?" Jessica asked as she looked over at Donna.

"God, no. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt," Donna smiled. "I would never put this on at 6 o'clock in the morning unless I was at work in a real career."

Both women's eyes were shaded from the sunglasses, but Jessica could feel the warm praise radiating of Donna.

"Does he know you're here?" Jessica asked.

"No, he doesn't. The ceremony of mine that's at the same time is the Communications. My advisor wanted me to walk in that one. And Harvey thought I'd walk in that one. But I wanted to see all this hard work pay off. I watched him walk with the graduates to the Gate at Quincy Street and then as they went to Tercentenary Theatre. Even though he knew my ceremony was at the same time, he said his ceremony was in front of Langdell and told me John has the extra ticket. I think he was subtly asking for me to go make sure John was up, since he thought I wouldn't be here. And he wanted someone else to go with his extra ticket. And John was complaining at Class Day that he didn't get to go. Figured I needed to keep Harvey's ego in check. I left this dress at his house in John's room, and when he was off on his procession, I went back to his house to change," Donna said.

Jessica nodded in appreciation to the woman beside her. She sure had a way to keep the graduate on his toes and his ego in check.

"How was he at Class Day? Did he behave himself?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, as much as you can behave yourself at Class Day. The camera really liked following the Top Ten, so I'm sure there will be some pictures of him," Donna said. "We actually won the three legged race. He was pretty proud of that accomplishment and the gold medal. He even played baseball."

"Baseball?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "Why?"

"His dad taught him to play," was all Jessica said.

"He only gets two tickets. Did I take his ticket? Or is his dad not here," Donna said.

"He's probably on tour at this point," Jessica nodded. "Please tell me he told you he was a musician."

"He didn't but I figured it out," Donna said. When Jessica's smile turned into a frown she clarified. "He has a few of his records at my house. I was looking at them when he was taking a final and noticed a Gordon Specter. Not many Specters, so figured it had to be a relative."

"You sure you're not with the CIA or something?" Jessica asked as they both shared a laugh.

Jessica heard the familiar strains of the Memorial Church's bell and both she and Donna looked to where the graduates were coming around the corner. Jessica got out her camera and Donna hid a smirk. Harvey would hate this, that was for sure.

They watched as Harvey passed by, the fifth person in line, and Jessica didn't miss the trademark grin Harvey threw at their row. And Jessica was 100% sure it wasn't directed towards her.

The procession continued on and Donna browsed the commencement book until his name was called. Both she and Jessica, and a few of Harvey's fangirls, clapped for him as he received his juris doctor. Jessica watched as he cast his gaze on the crowd and knew when it had settled on the redhead beside her. She knew at that moment, she would do everything in her power to keep this woman in their lives in whatever capacity. If she could lower his ego to fit in a room, get him to study, and even dish the wit back to him as well as take it, she'd need the woman on her side.

Hats were thrown and the ceremony concluded, the students now making their way to the edges of the field to find their families. Harvey stood near his row, already making a pact with Jessica to meet him by the old tree she had shown him when she had told him he would do better things with his life. He spotted her hair. It was unique, after all, and pinned up and away from her neck. It wasn't the first time she had gotten dressed up. After all, he liked to wine and dine her, but it was certainly her best outfit he had ever seen her in. And the way it hugged her curves as she walked towards him, he'd want her to wear it again when they were alone.

"Hi," he said as the crowd finally disappeared somewhat and they were able to meet on the field beside the tall tree.

"Hi," Donna whispered as she took off her sunglasses, now that they were in the shade.

"You came. And wore crimson?" he asked.

"You know yellow and I don't get along," she smiled. "Its almost as bad as orange with my skin tone and hair colour."

Yellow was Northeastern's colour. It would never match her skin tone and hair colour, which was why she usually went with the other school colour of black. But black wasn't a colour to wear to a graduation ceremony. So she wore crimson, which was the next best thing.

She broke the few feet of distance between them and hugged him without warning. She whispered her congratulations into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He whispered his own thanks and leaned back as he searched her face. There was an equal amount of pride and glee, directed only at him. Something he hadn't seen in a long time, especially by anyone he cared about. His eyes locked onto her lips and he watched the smile appear on her lips, almost as if she knew what his next action would be. The motorboard knocked her forehead as he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, but she didn't mind. She would get him back with hers in mere hours anyways.

A click of the camera is what alerted them to the fact that they had an audience and Jessica's eyebrow raised in surprise as she lowered the camera. Neither of the two looked like big supporters for public displays of affection, but graduation did bring some people closer.

Donna pulled back with a small smile in the corner of her lips. She adjusted Harvey's robe, hood, medal, and Harvard ID while smiled sheepishly at him. Patting his chest, where the purple double crow's feet lay, when she was done.

"Picture time," Jessica said.

"Can we skip this part?" Harvey stated more than asked. "I feel like a cliche at this point."

"No. I want well documented proof that my money paid off," Jessica said as she looked at the medal around Harvey's neck, signifying his accomplishment as a top ten graduate.

"Smile," Donna said as she pay his cheek before stepping back. "You look like an idiot when you pout."

Harvey smirked at her as he held a stance he was sure would piss Jessica off.

"Maybe if you get in there, you can show him how a proper graduate holds their degree," Jessica said as she turned to Donna.

Donna froze and looked at Harvey. She watched him nod subtlety and she made her way over to him. His arm that wasn't holding his juris doctor went around her waist. He was surprised that they were the same height until he remembered she was wearing heels for her graduation in a couple hours. Donna jabbed his side to get him to face Jessica and he laughed quietly as she smiled. Jessica captured the moment perfectly with the camera.

Harvey's hand had wandered as Jessica took a few more pictures. And it had wandered dangerously close to her ass. First it was the graduation party, and now this. She was starting to wonder if there was something up with him.

"Here, I'll take one with the two of you," Donna said suddenly.

Jessica put the camera down and looked at her with a half knowing grin, the other part of her looking confused. Donna could admit, the woman could be an actress with how well she knew how to give a look with just enough knowledge of what was happening, but also holding it back to play her cards later. She was good. Almost as good as Donna herself.

"Thanks, Donna," Jessica said as they switched places.

Jessica's arm went around Harvey's shoulder. Harvey sighed and Donna shook her head. Once they were all situated, Donna clicked a picture as soon as Harvey smiled patiently.

Jessica's assistant was waved over and the man took the camera from Donna as Donna was waved back to Harvey's other side. The assistant took a few pictures, capturing candid moments as well as nice, normal ones. They were all frame quality, since each was so photogenic to start with.

"Thank god that's over," Harvey sighed as Jessica's arm dropped away from him and took the camera back.

"You loved it," Donna said. "You're going to show the picture to Louis to hold over his head you got more honours, a girl, and are best friends with the founding partner."

"I really don't appreciate you thinking like me," Harvey said.

"You love it," Donna smirked as she took his cap off. "You'll get hat hair. And I wouldn't want to be seen with you later."

"Your bed head is probably worse," Harvey said as let his hand drop from her hip as he passed his fingers through his hair nonetheless.

"But you don't take pictures of it," Donna countered. "And don't even start trying. I know where you live and work."

"Fine," he sighed and he heard the church bell toll a few times. "You need to go if you want to make line up in this traffic."

"You'll be there?" she asked.

She hated that her tone came off as needy in that moment, but Harvey understood. Her family couldn't make it, her other sister was graduating from nursing school the same day. Donna didn't care that much, to the outside observer. She had already been through high school and undergraduate graduation, with her parents and siblings in attendance. What was a masters graduation ceremony to her family anyway when they had a new nurse to feel giddy over? Then again, she was okay with it because she was sure if Harvey met her family right now, he'd run for the hills.

"Just have to make a stop and I'll be there with bells on," Harvey smirked.

"Leave the bells at home," Donna pointed her finger into his chest. She gave him a brief smile and nodded her goodbye to Jessica before making her way to the metro.

Jessica waited until Donna had left before siding up to him.

"You think she would mind if I came?" Jessica asked Harvey. "Serious answer, please."

"I think she'd appreciate it. As long as you bring flowers," Harvey said.

"I think that's your job," Jessica said.

"Already placed my order weeks ago. Just have to get them at the house," Harvey said honestly.

Jessica smiled softly at him and he sighed.

"I'll meet you there. She's on the left side," Harvey said as he unzipped his robe enough to pull his suit jacket away and handed her a ticket. He figured Jessica might want to see Donna graduate, so he had told her to get two of the four tickets she was allowed. She had raised her eyebrow at the strange suggestion but nodded. When Jessica and her assistant moved towards the west side of the school, he headed the opposite way in favour of returning to his house. He undid the rest of his zipper on his robe and showcased his suit as he walked back to his house. He had to get out of this robe and hopefully John had fulfilled his one promise to pick up the small bouquet Harvey had indeed ordered weeks ago.

* * *

Harvey instantly spotted her, her hair reflecting the lights, taller than the people around her, her masters hood on her arm as she looked up to the stands as she walked to her aisle. She was only going through one ceremony of her masters. The Communications School graduation was at 9am. And despite what she told him, she wasn't going to miss supporting him. So, she just walked with the Legal Studies graduates. She had scoped out where she knew Harvey would be sitting with his ticket. She adjusted the honour medal on her neck, the honour sash on her shoulders, and gave a small wave. She smiled as she saw Jessica Pearson sitting next to Harvey in the stands.

She was in the corner of her section when he knew Jessica spotted Donna. She had just as many honour ropes as he would have, had Harvard done the same as Northeastern for Law graduates. And he knew Jessica was silently appreciating the woman in the stands.

"For once you didn't take up a serious relationship with a dumb girl," Jessica said beside him.

"She's smart enough to take the bar herself," Harvey said as they watched her turn and see them when she got to her seat and had to continue to stand.

Jessica had browsed through the graduate program as they waited for Donna's college to finally be called onto the stage. She noted that Donna had received honours in both of her degrees, despite her only seeing this one ceremony. She really could take the bar herself, if any of these honours and praises of Harvey's were anything to go by. And she knew the man sitting next to her did not give out praise easily. He was always wary to give much of anything, except how well Donna does in school and how sharp and quick-minded she is as a regular person.

He had given a loud whistle as her name was called. Jessica had slapped his arm for piercing her ear drum. But she couldn't help the smile as she watched Harvey watch the redhead on the big screen. She had found a way under his prickly exterior, that much she could already tell.

He felt like an idiot with the flowers in his hand. But he stood there waiting for her nonetheless. He watched as she walked with the same group of girls she had been talking to her as the procession began. She had nodded her goodbyes to the girls when they approached Harvey and Jessica.

Instead of going to Harvey first, Donna sidestepped him and set her gaze on Jessica. Her brown eyes shining with something unidentifiable to Jessica.

"Thank you for coming. Your schedule is probably full, so I appreciate it," Donna said.

"Harvey wouldn't have brought a camera. Someone had to document this," Jessica smiled as she brushed off the thanks. "Harvey, get in the picture and smile."

Harvey had come up to her now and passed her the flowers and she smiled. She watched as Jessica backed up to get them in the frame and Donna quickly turned and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. He had turned, thinking she was going to say something, so the motorboard hit him in the temple. He hissed and she smirked.

"Payback for you hitting me," she laughed as he frowned at her and rubbed his head.

"Payback is a bitch," he laughed as he wrapped an arm around her. They were both smiling at Jessica who was smirking behind the camera.

The pictures were snapped and a friend of Donna's told Jessica she would take a picture of the three of them together. Jessica tried to tell the woman no but she not so subtly pushed her towards Donna's other side. So, the three of the posed for a picture at Donna's graduation as well. As soon as the picture was clicked and over with, Jessica left Donna's side to take the camera back.

"Harvey, I expect dinner and a meeting soon," Jessica said as she placed everything in her bag. "Call me after this weekend and we'll set something up. Donna, you're welcome to come into the city and have dinner, too."

Harvey nodded and his arm went around Donna's waist as they stood on the concrete of the arena. Jessica moved away, intending to wait for her car service and looked back at her future associate. Grabbing the camera from her bag as subtly as she could, she clicked the picture. It was too candid not to get a shot of them, embracing in each other's pride for one another on a day like today. Perhaps to remind him in the future that he was once young and carefree, when the road eventually wears him down. She was going to have to have her assistant make the photo centre get her multiple copies of this roll, just as soon as the nearest place opened tomorrow.

"So, you lied to me this whole time," he started the conversation once he knew Jessica was out of ear shot.

"I let you believe I was going to that one. I never outright said it," Donna smirked.

"Are you sure you're not signed up to take the bar or something? That sounded awfully lawyer-like," Harvey said.

"I'm not apologising for who I am," Donna said. "Just because I can orchestrate something behind your back and have you not know about it, doesn't make me a liar."

"It makes you..." he began as she interrupted.

"Smarter than you," Donna said as she raised an eyebrow for him to even question her.

"Speaking of sneaking around," Harvey began.

"You've been cheating on me?" Donna gasped.

"What? No," Harvey said quickly.

"Kidding," Donna said with a half-smile playing on her lips.

"John and the other two are throwing us a party at the house," Harvey finished as he took Donna's motor board off. It was really cramping his style.

"Tonight?" Donna asked as she pulled back.

"Yep. We're expected there right now. And you're supposed to be surprised," Harvey said. "And we're also supposed to both wear our robes and whatever."

"I can't go home and change?" Donna asked. These heels were killing her. She'd kill to stand barefoot on his carpeted floors at this point.

"You have stuff at my place," Harvey said. "Just let them do this, get a few pictures with the roommate's girlfriend, and then we can do whatever."

"You must want to be lawyer or something. But that's one weak argument, counsellor. I think you can do better than that," Donna teased as she pressed them to move forward and away from the arena. The sooner they could get done with this picture taking session round two, the sooner she could slip into more comfortable clothing.

"Soon enough," Harvey shrugged as he played with the tassel on her cap.

He didn't miss the laugh Donna tried to hide as she hid behind the flowers he had given her. She handed him her diploma holder and looped her arm through his, only holding the flowers he had given her for graduating. He tightened his arm to his side as they walked to the parking lot and towards his car.

Tomorrow, the real world would hit and he'd once again be busy with studying for the bar for the next few weeks. And she would go back to the library to make sure everything was being set for next year. But for now, they would bask in the glow and glory of graduation day.

* * *

tbc!


	7. Chapter 7

"The train would have been easier to take you know," Donna said as they sat in bumper to bumper traffic as they crossed into the city. It was her car, but she was letting him drive. She had to keep him occupied somehow.

"But then we wouldn't have room for your bags," he said as he nodded to the backseat.

"It's not my fault my parents decided they needed to see me the same week you'll be in the city for your bar exam. It's easier to take the highways to Cortland from the city then it is from Boston," Donna shrugged.

"And you decided to hitch a ride, use me?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, this was my car. Technically, you're hitching a ride with me. Jessica wanted us to all go out to dinner. Do you really want to start refusing her now?" Donna asked.

"It will lower expectations for when she actually hires me," he smiled at her.

"I don't think I want to know how you got from point a to point b with that," Donna said.

"Quiz me," Harvey said as he pointed to the law book sitting in her lap.

"You've got this down. You really want another session?" Donna asked.

"I won't be studying tonight, and the test is tomorrow afternoon. Well, part one is. Part two is on Wednesday," Harvey said.

"And I'll be back Thursday afternoon," Donna told him.

"I'll probably be at the firm until you get in," Harvey said.

"I'm only quizzing you until we get into the city. You'll have to focus on actually driving and not hitting pedestrians," Donna finally agreed as she opened the book.

"Deal," he said with a nod.

* * *

They met Jessica in the lobby of Pearson Hardman after Harvey parked the car in Jessica's parking spot in the garage. Only after Harvey reassured Donna that Jessica used a car service in the city, and her car wouldn't get towed away.

Donna wondered if their attire was appropriate, but Harvey suggested they were fine. She wasn't sure if it was because she was wearing a simple summer dress that showed off her legs, or if it was because it was actually okay. When she had confronted him, he only smirked and threw his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into him as she steadied herself with an arm wrapped around his middle. That was how Jessica found them when she stepped off the elevator and cleared security.

"Donna, Harvey," Jessica greeted with a nod.

Harvey straightened up and Donna smiled softly at the effect Jessica had on him already.

"Is this okay for dinner?" Donna asked, finally able to get a woman's opinion.

Jessica looked at the younger woman's attire: the simple black flats contrasting with the white marble floors. The dress was dark colours of horizontal stripes in varying size, and flared out at the hips. It may have been shorter than Jessica would have liked, but with her young age and her long legs, Donna pulled it off.

"You look stunning, Donna. Don't worry, we're going to a little hole in the wall. I'd rather not be seen by any of my clients," Jessica said.

"I told her the dress was great," Harvey piped up.

"You'd tell her a burlap sack looked great," Jessica said. She knew he could finish off the reason why.

Harvey shrugged and Donna hand hit him half heartedly.

"We should go," Jessica said. "Before all the good seats are taken."

JG Melon was something Donna was not expecting as Jessica's driver dropped them off on the Upper East Side, out in front of a restaurant. The simple red neon sign was dim in the setting sun as she got out of the car. As they walked in, the cooks behind the counter greeted Jessica with a gruff _hello_ and eyed Harvey and Donna with interest. Donna looked at the simple plastic green checkered tablecloths and she swore she heard a small chuckle come out of Jessica.

"Whenever Harvey comes here, I take him to a new fancy place. He would take me to his hole in the wall places he found when he was here at NYU. He brought me here one time and I've been coming back almost weekly. Especially if I'm craving a burger. And right now, that's what I want," Jessica told Donna once they were seated at a small, three person round table.

Jessica didn't miss Harvey scooting his chair closer to Donna as they sat down. She also didn't miss his arm stretch and rest on top of the back of Donna's chair as he looked over at the menu above their heads.

"Look at the menu and then Harvey will be a gentleman and order for all of us," Jessica said as she pointed to the large menu board above the line cooks.

"Who said I was going to be a gentleman?" Harvey asked. He already knew what he and Jessica wanted. He had a brief thought of what Donna wanted, but waited until she confirmed or denied his suspicions.

When Donna finally gave him her order, confirming his suspicions, he reluctantly got up and made for the line that was decent in size.

"Harvey mentioned on the phone you were going to see your parents," Jessica began the conversation as she leaned against the back of her chair.

"If I don't do it now, I'll have to go up some other time. He already had to be in the city this week, so we thought we could kill two birds with one stone," Donna said.

"They know that you're hoping to stay down here?" Jessica asked.

"I thought I'd break the news tomorrow, maybe even the last day so I have time to escape. Hopefully they'll realise it when I bring two suitcases home of stuff I don't need," Donna shrugged.

"You apply anywhere yet?" Jessica asked.

"I've applied to the US Attorney's office in the South and East districts. Of course I'd prefer South. And also the District Attorney's office in Manhattan. I'd prefer out of all of them, to work at the DA's office," Donna said.

"But you won't know about the DA's office until they elect him in a month," Jessica concluded.

"Right," Donna nodded.

"You want to go into a law firm?" Jessica asked.

"I'd like to test it out, hopefully in the DA's office first. See if I like it. Legal secretaries are more than just secretaries, or so my professor who wrote me a recommendation letter said," Donna shrugged.

"You're not doing this just for him, right?" Jessica asked.

Donna's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth and then shut it.

"Since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to live here. I dreamed of the day when I could see the city, look out a Central Park from the penthouse floor when I make it big. At that time, I wanted to be an actress. I did well in school and sports, even played polo and tennis to get into the sports they play in the Hamptons just in case," Donna said. "I don't know where this is going with us, but I think we're giving it serious thought. I mean we haven't really talked seriously about where this was headed. He's dropped hints, but we haven't had time to really talk between graduation and the bar exam."

"He's never brought someone to me before," Jessica told her.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Really," Jessica told her with a nod.

Jessica watched Donna take in the new information, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Bacon cheeseburger, turkey burger, and two cheesecakes," Harvey said as he placed the burgers in front of them and the cheesecake in the middle of the table. He sat down in his chair and watched Donna pick up her turkey burger, waiting to see the reaction to her first bite.

"You know I can't eat with you staring at me," Donna said as she looked over at him.

"I wanted to see what you thought," Harvey shrugged as he turned to his own bacon cheeseburger with the works. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she ate.

"We're coming here every week. I don't care how much exercise and running around in central park I'll have to do," Donna said as she finished the first bite. The burger was seasoned with a hint of heat and spice. The special sauce they used as the condiments only emphases the heat. She was thankful for the avocado as it cooled down her mouth. That, or she got used to the flavours quickly. She looked up and noticed Jessica hiding a smile behind her own burger as a laugh rang in her ears from the man next to her.

"Fine by us," Harvey said as he dug into his own meal.

The rest of the meal, Harvey and Jessica talked about the bar exam he had tomorrow and Wednesday. She instilled some confidence into him. He leaned back and put his arm around the back of Donna's chair again as she pushed away the empty basket and pulled the new york cheesecake front and centre, Jessica doing the same with hers.

He never ordered dessert. It was one of the things she noticed when they went out to dinner. Of course, that always meant she'd share with him, even the chocolate things she really wanted to keep for herself. Granted, he wasn't a big fan of chocolate, so he would only take a bite before handing the fork back to her. But, she noticed, he had really loved cheesecake. Which was why she wondered why he ordered it but seemed to be waiting for her to eat it first.

When she was halfway done with the cake, she became full, and passed him the fork without a second thought as she listened to Jessica continue her story about what happened to her at the last charity event. He smirked and polished off the rest of her dessert. He'd show her a real cheesecake when he made it to his dad's house over the holidays. Maybe he'd even persuade his old man to make his famous pumpkin cheesecake with autumn being just around the corner.

* * *

They were dropped off at the firm after dinner. Harvey to collect Donna's car, Jessica to go back upstairs and begin a merger that required her presence on a teleconference between a US and Australian company. Meanwhile, Jessica handed Harvey her spare key and they moved to Donna's car again. They headed back towards the Upper East Side, this time heading towards Central Park rather than river.

Jessica's condo was inviting, Donna thought as Harvey led her past the open door, carrying his one bag while she carried the small carry-on bag with her overnight clothes.

"You going to have one of these penthouse condos?" Donna asked as she turned to view the room once and made for the glass window wall that separated the skyline from the condo.

"Eventually," Harvey said. "I've always liked the one a couple blocks from here."

He took her bag from her hand and moved their bags to the bedroom just down the hall and walked back to find her still staring out at the view.

"When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of a view like this," Donna said quietly when she heard his footsteps near.

"There's a great view of the water and the skyline from the place I like. It's the whole top floor, so you can even see the park from it, too," Harvey said as he came up behind her.

She watched their reflection in the glass as he stood behind her, he watching her look out the glass.

"We'll have to get cozy with the old man that lives there. Maybe he'll leave it to us in his will," Harvey said.

She laughed and he caught her smile in the reflection. It wasn't the first time he had used plurals instead of singular forms. She wondered if he was doing it consciously or unconsciously.

He stood flush behind her now, their temples touching as he cast his head over her shoulder. One of his arms moved around her waist and wrapped her in his arms. He caught the small smile that appeared on her lips and watched in the reflection as she placed her own arms on top his, her fingers spreading his out and hers filling in the gaps.

"My mother and father are going to hate me for not coming back home and staying," she said. The smile dropped from her face and he watched in the reflection as she stared blindly into the views out the windowed wall.

"You know I'm not good at the family thing," he whispered into her hair.

"I know," she said, quietly meeting his eyes in the reflection.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and his fingertips danced along her waist. If she was wearing her usual attire of jeans and a shirt, he'd be tracing a pattern on her skin. But with the dress, he'd have to settle for skin on fabric. The motion his silent method of letting her know he was there for her, despite not knowing what else to do.

They had only briefly mentioned families before. It had been late, after hours of studying and not having Star Trek to watch. She had lay on the floor next to her couch. He briefly remembered her wanting to pick a book up that had fallen, and she had stayed there because she was tired. He had lay on the couch, feeling her fingers playing with his as his arm hung off the side. He didn't know who started the conversation, but he had told her about his mother not being in his life anymore. He had told her that his father was a saxophone player, and that he was on tour the day he graduated. She had told him she had known, and pointed to the records with her foot. He had laughed at how different their families were, they were picture perfect on the outside. Hers was picture perfect inside and out to him. A mother and father that loved each other. Who never cheated. Unlike his.

She had told him about her family. That she was the one projected to run her father's company. She didn't want to, she wanted to make her own name for herself. She'd let her sisters have her shares, if it meant getting away from running the company. But her dad still had hopes she'd change her mind. He called every other week to ask if she had changed her mind. He had always gone to her bedroom if he was there when he called. He knew a personal fight when he heard one. Of course, she never told them in their phone calls that she was giving it all up to become a legal assistant. She'd wait and pull that one when she eventually faced them.

"One day you and I are going to run this town. We'll watch from the fiftieth floor office by day, have the view of the city by night. You're just going to have to come work with me first," Harvey said as he broke the slight tension creeping up into the space. He had to pull them both out of their musings.

"Not work _for_ you?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Please, we all know you'd be running things like your own little government with networks of covert operatives in the field, helping you gather information on my rivals and clients," Harvey said.

"You make the future me sound like I work for the CIA," she said.

"You wouldn't work for the CIA. You'd actually be the CIA," Harvey countered.

"And you? Where do you fit into all that?" Donna asked.

"Obviously you need me to handle all the cases for you. I guess I'd be the deputy director," Harvey said. "They have those in the CIA, right?"

"Good to know you're secure enough in your manhood that you can work under a woman," Donna said with a laugh.

"I think I work under you just fine," Harvey said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She bit her lip, trying to contain the laugh as she pushed him away.

"Oh my god," she said through her laughter.

"I'll show you," he said as he took her hand.

"Your way with words is astounding. I'm surprised I still have my clothes on," she said as she followed him through Jessica's empty condo.

"You won't for long," Harvey said as he led her inside the bedroom and pushed the door closed with his foot.

"You get lucky with those kinds of corny lines?" she asked.

"Seems to be working fine. Now, less talking, more undressing," Harvey said as he pressed a kiss to her mouth. His fingers blindly following the zipper of her dress while hers found the end of his polo shirt.

* * *

Donna was being poked in her arm. She would have pushed the annoyance away put her hands were under her stomach and her pillow, and she was warm under the covers. Instead, she turned her head and opened her eyes to glare at the person annoying her. She felt slightly disoriented about where she was before she remembered they were at Jessica's condo.

"Are you five years old?" she asked as she looked at him.

"You're going to miss the window of opportunity to get out of the city before the upstate traffic, if you sleep any longer," Harvey told her.

"So you decided to poke me awake," she said as she turned over.

"I would have woken you up a different way, but we have company. Or, we are the company," Harvey said.

He watched as she rolled from her stomach to her back, stretching under the covers. She looked at him and then to the clock.

"Liar. I still have two hours before traffic gets bad," Donna said as she threw her hand over to hit him. It missed. He was too far on the other side of the bed.

She felt the bed dip as he moved to her side and his fingers drew patterns on her hip bone, each time circling lower.

"Trying to get in one last time before I leave?" she asked in a low, raspy whisper.

"Its not just me who is going to be without this for four days," Harvey said.

"We've gone for longer," she whispered as he leaned over and his lips touched her exposed neck. The softest press of his lips against her soft, warm skin already had her toes curling in anticipation.

"And barely made it in the door after that break," Harvey said. His breath heating her skin as he slowly moved the sheet up and away from her form.

She made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. Her hand made for his back, trailing her fingers up his spine and into his hair.

"Good point," she whispered. She noticed his breath quicken. He was always a sucker for her when she played with his hair.

"Jessica's on the other side of the wall," Harvey said. He countered his warning by leaning down and kissing her.

"We shouldn't do this," she said as she countered her own words by wrapping her legs around him as he moved to trap her between the mattress and his body. It was like having sex in your childhood bedroom. Except Jessica was not his mother, she was his future boss. She lost her trail of thought quickly as he began to press his lips to her skin, kissing and nipping along a phantom trail only seen by him.

He continued kissing her, trailing a path from her lips to valley of her breast and back up again on the other side. He listened as her breathing become shallower with each kiss.

"Last chance to back out," he whispered against her skin. His warm breath mixing with the cool trail of his kisses, making goosebumps on her skin.

"If you stop now I will kill you," she whispered as she pressed her hips against his. Her legs moving to keep him pressed against her, angling her hips just so he knew she wasn't kidding. She bit back a moan as he shifted lower, exactly where she wanted him.

He pressed his lips against hers, swallowing the quiet whimper she gave as entered her. Their pace was slow and steady, Harvey using his mouth to halt any sounds that came out of her mouth. He watched her, when she didn't need a sound cover. His eyes looking into her own as she smiled at him, her fingers tracing his jawline before they moved to the nape of his neck.

He was thankful Jessica was into the whole memory foam mattress deal so they don't have to worry about springs in the bed. He already had enough to think about as Donna arched against him, her hands now slowly making their way down his backside, leaving slight crescent shaped moons in the skin at his side.

* * *

An hour later, a freshly showered Donna and Harvey stepped out of the bedroom. Donna led the way into the kitchen, Harvey following closely behind with her bag.

Jessica watched from the breakfast nook as Donna and Harvey emerged.

Donna smiled sheepishly at the woman sipping her coffee.

"Morning," Jessica said.

"Morning," Donna greeted.

"I don't have much but coffee. I usually get my breakfast before I go to the firm," Jessica told them.

"I should get going if I want to catch the traffic before it starts to back up," Donna said.

Jessica nodded.

"He'll be fine here, you don't have to worry about him," Jessica smiled.

"Oh, it's not him I'm worried about. It's you and him possibly driving you crazy," Donna laughed.

"I think I can handle him," Jessica told her.

"If you can't, he knows my parents number. Just force it out of him and I'll talk his ego down," Donna said.

"Standing right here," Harvey said as the two women looked at him. He couldn't counter their suspicions.

"Will do," Jessica said. "Have fun at your parents house."

"Hmm, I'll try," Donna said with a smile. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night."

"Anytime," Jessica said. "I'll just go and get my briefcase and I need to head to the office."

They were left alone in the kitchen, Harvey handed her the bag and looked at her.

"Don't drive her crazy. If we're going to get the penthouse in the sky you need that job," Donna said as she poked his chest.

"I'll do my best," Harvey promised.

"Not to drive her crazy," Donna repeated.

"Right," Harvey nodded.

Donna's eyes narrowed and he gave her a small smirk before pulling her against him. She closed her eyes as her cheek met the soft cotton of his simple grey t-shirt.

"Kick ass," she whispered against the cotton.

"Good luck," he told her. He knew she was dropping the news to her parents she wouldn't be staying in Cortland.

He tipped her chin up and kissed her quickly. Their teeth clicking against one another as she laughed.

They released one another and he watched her bite her lip and give him a smile before the turned towards Jessica's door.

"Never thought I'd see the day the great Harvey Specter was wrapped around his girlfriend's finger," Jessica said as she leaned against the frame between the hallway and the kitchen.

"Don't you have work?" Harvey asked.

"I'll have my driver come pick you up and take you downtown," Jessica told him.

"Thanks," Harvey said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Good luck," Jessica said with a nod and was swiftly out the door.

"I don't need luck," he said to the empty room.

* * *

Donna pulled off the country road and made her way down the long driveway, passing through the field of green grass until she reached the large house. When she pulled into the makeshift parking area her parents had poured years ago, to accommodate all the cars they had, she was instantly met by her parents. The older woman walked over to her daughter as soon as she got out of the car, hugging her tight.

"Welcome back," Donna's mother said with a smile.

"Thanks," Donna said.

Donna's father pulled her into his arms next and she smiled as he squeezed her a little too tight before letting her go.

"Morning," Donna's father greeted her.

"It's afternoon, Dad," Donna shook her head. Harvey would be taking the bar exam for the next few hours. She expected during their phone call tonight, he would tell her how boring it was and how bored he is.

"Let me take those from you," Donna's father said as he opened the back door of her car and took Donna's two suitcases.

Before Donna could protest, he was already off and headed for the house.

"Let your dad do something nice for you, Donna. Lord knows he needs you home right now to deal with your sisters and one of your sister's choice in a boyfriend," Donna's mother said as she wrapped her arm around Donna's and led her away from Donna's car. Donna looked back and hit the alarm for her car. She was still used to the city.

"Boyfriend?" Donna asked.

"They're already taking about getting married. They've been together five months. Your daddy's not so sure it's a great idea with her taste in men," Caroline said.

"I'm sure he'll fill me in soon?" Donna asked.

"Yes. You're the only one here this week. Your oldest sister and her husband are on a cruise with some couple down in the Caribbean. Your other sister has decided to go visit her boyfriend's family. I think she said they live in Dallas? Somewhere in Texas. I wasn't paying attention," Caroline shrugged.

Donna smiled and shook her head as her dad waited at the door to the house, door open and waiting for the two women.

Later that afternoon, Donna watched her mother as she sat on the barstool just outside the kitchen. She was making something for dinner, if Donna had to guess. Since it was just the two of them, she took time to study her mother. Her mother's hair had lightened from when she last saw her, the light auburn hair slowly turning grey in the ponytail she wore to keep the hair away from the food.

"What's new?" her mother asked as Donna clinked her ice cubes against her glass.

"Not much, just working at the library until summer session is over," Donna shrugged.

"They let you have this week off?" Caroline asked.

"They're training new people, so the regular workers get this week off," Donna said. "What are you making?"

"Banana bread and zucchini bread," Caroline said as she looked up at Donna.

"Two breads?" Donna asked.

"It's actually four. But I wanted to make them and then send one of each of them with you when you go back to Boston. Chocolate chips or no chocolate chips?" her mother asked.

"Semi sweet?" Donna wondered. When her mother nodded, she gave the okay. "Chocolate chips."

Donna briefly wondered if she could get Harvey to try her mother's bread even if it had chocolate chips in it. Otherwise, she'd have to make it herself without the chocolate. But she could be persuasive when she wanted to be. And she hadn't been paying attention to what he mom was putting in it, anyways.

"You making lemon cupcakes for dessert?" Donna nodded at the bowl of lemons on the kitchen island behind her mother.

"Was planning on it tomorrow night. Why?" Caroline asked as she stirred the wet bread mixture slowly, taking time to look at Donna.

"Last time I made cupcakes, I never got any," Donna shrugged.

"You made cupcakes?" Caroline asked. She knew her daughter loved being in the kitchen, it was one of the few things they shared. But she didn't know she actually baked.

"Yeah. I had to do a survey for one of my classes and decided food bribery was easy to get people to do my survey. I was making lemon cupcakes and Harvey's roommates ate them all before I got one," Donna told her mother.

"Who's Harvey?" Caroline asked with an all knowing look.

Donna looked stunned for a moment, trailing her finger down the condensation on her glass before she looked up.

"He's my boyfriend. Did I not mention that?" Donna said as she plastered on an innocent face.

"Must have slipped your mind," Donna's mother dead panned as she poured the flour into the wet ingredients.

"I should go, check on my horse," Donna said.

"Don't think I'll forget about this," Donna's mother called out as she heard the back door slam in Donna's haste to get out.

* * *

Later that night, Donna was sitting on the porch, rocking back and forth with one of her toes pushing the swing slightly as she laughed at Harvey on the other end of the phone.

"I got your gift, by the way," Donna said as she looked down at the Harvard shirt. The grey shirt had the crimson _Harvard_ pressed into it. Below the V, it had the lady justice emblem. It was his new shirt he had received in his graduate bag.

"Thought you might like that," he told her.

"I think you enjoy making chaos and you aren't even here to see it unfold. Seriously, stealing my pajamas and switching it with your shirt?" she told him.

"I do like chaos," Harvey agreed.

"My mom and dad have been looking at it. Trying to figure out how to bring up the conversation. I let your name slip and then ran for the outdoors," Donna said.

She could hear Harvey's brief, low laugh through the speaker.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she switched topics.

"Good. At least I think it was good," he said. "Otherwise I'm firing you as a study buddy. Essay is on Wednesday. Hoping for a constitutional law or even copyrights essay."

"And if it's financial crimes?" Donna asked.

"Shoot me, please," Harvey said. "That law is seriously boring. Boring people like Louis do financial crime."

"And chaotic people, like you, like corporate law," she deduced.

"Damn right," Harvey said.

"Are you being nice to Jessica?" Donna asked.

"Of course. I'm even working in the mail room tomorrow at Pearson Hardman. I don't think she trusts me to be by myself in her condo," Harvey said.

"Working your way up again," Donna noted.

"How did you... Jessica," Harvey deduced.

"Yes," Donna nodded. "I'll have to cut this short, my dad's signalling for the phone through the window."

"Okay," Harvey said. "Wait, window? Where are you?"

She detected a hint of something in his voice he couldn't quite place at his resigned _okay_.

"That's for me to know and you to think about. I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. The mail room is finished at 5:30. I'll probably stay until Jessica leaves at 7:30," Harvey said.

"All right," Donna said. "Sweet dreams."

"They'll be of you," Harvey said. If she could be corny, he could one up her.

"Idiot," she said as she laughed.

"Night," Harvey said.

"Night," she whispered, hanging up the phone and brining it back in to her father.

* * *

After breakfast, Donna had dressed in her riding gear and taken residence on the back porch as she put her riding boots on. She heard the familiar footsteps of her father and smiled to herself.

"You get enough breakfast?" Peter asked as he sat down next to her in the chair.

Donna looked up at her dad and studied him. He hadn't changed since she had seen him last. The dark brown hair was perfectly coifed, his face only wrinkled in the corner of his eyes and around his mouth. He always did laugh at everything and everyone. His polo shirt with the familiar Ralph Lauren polo man taking residence up in the corner, his slacks pressed perfectly. He was dressed for a golf game, that was for sure.

"Let's just start with why you're really out here when I know you have "work" to get back to," Donna said as she turned to raise an eyebrow at her father.

"Getting smart in your young age," Peter said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Dad, just ask," Donna told him.

"Fine," Peter nodded. "You're not coming back here, are you?"

"My degrees are pre-Law, English, Legal Studies, and Communication. I'm not made to run a company," Donna said as she shook her head. "If you want someone to run the legal end, I know someone. But I can't be the face of the company. I'm not an engineer."

"But you could have been, if you wanted to. You know someone who's a lawyer?" Her father asked.

"Don't play dumb, Dad. You saw the Harvard Law shirt," Donna said.

"Your mother wants to know all about that. I'm sure you'll tell us about him when you're ready," Peter said as he pat his daughter's leg.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Donna said.

"Maybe you'll change your mind in the future. I'm not ready to retire quite yet," Peter said.

Peter watched as Donna leaned back in her chair as he got up and he called out her name softly. He waited until she turned towards him to ask.

"He's a good guy, right?" Peter asked.

Donna nodded.

"He's just the right amount of good," Donna said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"All right," Peter nodded. "Just don't go too far on your ride. Your mother is planning on giving you an interrogation about this Harvey guy."

"Thanks for the heads up," Donna said as she watched him leave.

She sighed, blowing wisps of hair away from her face and made sure she grabbed her riding helmet before taking off to the stables in the distance. She needed some time to herself before her mother came after her.

* * *

Donna had just finished rounding the tree with her horse when she spotted her mother near the fence. She pulled the reigns to the left and the horse began a steady trot in her mother's direction.

"Mom. What are you doing out here?" Donna asked as she tugged on the leather reigns and brought the horse to a halt at the fence.

"Figured you'd be here," Donna's mom shrugged.

"Is this about yesterday?" Donna asked as she lifted one leg over the saddle and hopped off. She pat the horses shoulder and smiled at her mother. Her father warned her, but she wasn't going to let her mother know that.

"I knew something was different about you," Donna's mother began.

"Different?" Donna asked.

"Well, this was the first time you actually sat down and talked with me. Rather than bolting and heading to your father's study or Regal," Caroline pointed out as she looked at the horse. She briefly wondered if it has been a good idea to come on this side of the fence.

The horse in question nudged Donna's shoulder with his nose and Donna looked at her mother before she began to walk with the horse by her side. She watched her mother follow in the corner of her eye on the other side of the horse.

"Don't get too far behind him," Donna warned.

"His name is Harvey?" Caroline began to ask.

"Harvey Specter," Donna said.

"How long has this been going on?" Caroline asked.

"Eight months," Donna said. She watched her mother halt her footsteps and turned around and made sure the horse turned around with her. God knows with her luck, Regal would kick her mother in the face. He only tolerated her and her father. "We're not engaged or thinking about it, if that's what your worried about. I'm not Jill."

"He's the one who you stole that shirt from then?" Caroline wondered.

"He put it in my bag because he thought it'd be funny. Just ask what you want to ask, Mom," Donna said as she began walking, finally made it to the open section of the fence and walked through it on her way to the barn.

"I want to know about him," Caroline said. "Why didn't he come with you?"

"Because he's taking a bar exam. Well he was yesterday and will be tomorrow morning," Donna said.

"He's a lawyer?" Caroline asked.

Donna sighed and nodded.

"He will be as soon as he gets the results," Donna said.

"So, tell me about him," Caroline told her daughter.

"He has dirty blonde hair, styles it like he just rolled out of bed at school. In the city, he wears it perfectly styled, kinda like Dad's. Six foot one, 24 years old, from New York. Went to NYU for pre-Law, Harvard for his juris doctor," Donna said.

"Anything else?" Caroline asked.

"He finished fifth in his class at Harvard. Top percentile at NYU," Donna shrugged.

"Where'd you two meet?" Caroline wondered.

"The library at Harvard," Donna said. They had finally finished their walk back to the stables and Donna undid the bridle before sticking the horse in the circular ring.

"He already sounds smarter than your sister's boyfriend and your other sister's husband," Caroline said.

"Connie's husband is a CPA," Donna said.

"Anyone can be a CPA these days," Caroline said. "When are we going to meet him?"

"Don't push this," Donna said.

"Your father said you wouldn't be taking over," Caroline sighed.

"And?" Donna asked as she leaned against the metal bars that separated her and her horse.

"Why not? You're a shoe-in," Caroline told her.

"Because I don't want to be handed everything," Donna shrugged.

"I wish I could blame this on your new boyfriend, but you've always been on your own path," Caroline said quietly.

"Mom," Donna tried as Caroline's face fell.

"Dinner will be at six, please make sure you're ready. We'll be going to the club," Caroline said as she stuck her chin higher in the air. A signal she was finished with the conversation.

"All right," Donna nodded.

Donna sighed and watched her mother walk away. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, the Irish Hunter turned and came to her side as she opened the gate. Putting the bridle back on the horse, she buckled all the buckles before throwing the reigns over the horse's head and pulled herself up onto the saddle. She gave the dark black coat a pat on the neck before squeezing her legs once and clicking her tongue. The horse responded with a slow trot, exactly what she needed to escape until dinner.

* * *

Thursday morning, Donna got up before the sun. She slipped into her riding gear, even though she was just planning on taking her horse out with a rope. She was surprised when her father met her at the door, fresh carrots and apples in a bucket by his side.

"Figured we could talk," Peter said.

"I'm not changing my mind," Donna said.

"I wasn't asking you to. I just want to talk to you. Catch up before I don't see you again for another few months," her dad shrugged.

"Come on," Donna smiled as she shrugged on her coat.

When they reached the stables, her father went for the other horse he had bought for the grandkids. When they found out their Aunt Donna had a horse, they had wanted one, too. And since they couldn't ride Regal, because he wasn't fond of anyone but Donna and Peter, Peter had bought them a horse to share. And it kept Regal company when no one was here in the stables.

"I'm taking him out," Donna said as she attached the longe to the hackamore.

"I'll be right behind you," Peter said with a wave of his hand.

When Donna finally got far enough into the unused field, she slackened the longe in her hands and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Her horse responded, the athletically built Irish Hunter picking up a slow and stead trot around Donna's form. Truth be told, Donna didn't need the rope. Regal had been loyal to her since the day they had bonded. The day her father surprised her on her 18th birthday with a foal. It was still the best birthday present he had ever given her. And it helped they had the same attitude towards most things, like her mother and her sisters… but mostly her sisters. She didn't had any experience with Irish Hunters, the sellers were wary about that. But she had good instincts. She could read a situation, assess what what happening, and fix it all before things escalated. She wondered if her instincts she had now were because of the horse making circles around her.

"He misses you when you're gone," Peter said as he came into the circle.

"Where's the horse?" Donna asked as she turned on her heel, seeing no horse beside her father.

"In the pasture, eating," Peter shrugged.

"What do you want to talk about?" Donna asked.

"You get up there and I'll hold the rope,"Peter said. "No use in both of us standing here."

"I only put on the hackamore," Donna said.

"He's never once thrown you," Peter told her.

Donna whistled and the horse came to a stop. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and he came over. Her father gave her a boost as she sat astride the horse's bare back.

"Steady," she whispered to herself and the horse below her as her father clicked his tongue.

"What's your favourite quality about him?" Peter asked after a few minutes. He let her and her horse adjust to one another before asking the questions.

"Physical or anything else," Donna quipped.

"Both, either," Peter shook his head. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"His eyes. They always express more than what he says," Donna said. She had seen something more in his eyes countless times. The latest being that morning she left him with Jessica. A hint of something neither was defining out loud. "The other would be his ego."

"Ego?" Peter scoffed. His daughter was strange. He loved that about her. So different than her sisters.

"It's only big when he wants to show off. Believe me, I've seen it at its peak and shot it down. It's why his boss keeps me around when she knows he's sure to whip it out," Donna said with a low laugh.

"He's good to you?" Peter asked seriously.

"Yes," Donna answered without hesitation.

"He pay for your meals?" Peter wondered.

"Yes, won't even let me touch my purse," Donna said. "And before you ask, no he doesn't know what your company does. He thinks you run a small business here in town. Although he is kind of suspicious with the labels in my closet and that I can afford a place by myself in Boston."

"He doesn't know?" Peter asked.

"And have him run? No, I'm not taking that chance yet. I like him," Donna said.

"You going to bring him here eventually?" her father asked. Only a hint of glee appeared on his face.

"Not for these holidays. You'd all scare him off. I need time to prepare him for Connie, Jill, and the douchebags," Donna said.

"Donna," Peter warned halfheartedly.

"Sorry," Donna shrugged.

"No, you're not," Peter shook his head.

"You're right. But if I'm going to make it into the city, I'll have to head home now," Donna said.

"The city? As in New York City?" Peter asked.

"It's where Harvey's taking the bar, since he wants to practice in New York. That's where the firm is that he already has a job for," Donna said as she clicked her tongue and her horse began a slow stop. When Regal came to a full stop, she hopped down and pat his coat.

"I'll take care of this if you go and say goodbye to your mother," Peter said.

She huffed but reluctantly nodded her head. She gave her horse one last pat as he nudged her shoulder. She hugged her dad, kissing him on the cheek as he told her to be good. She smiled as her father led the black-coated beauty off to the pasture to join the other horse. Her smile couldn't be taken off her face as she hugged her mother goodbye. And without another glance, she picked up her bag with a few items in there, and grabbed her keys off the key rack before getting into her car and driving back into the city.

When she arrived back into the city, it was well into the afternoon. Harvey had told her last night he'd be at Pearson Hardman again, and she'd already be on the guest pass list. She ignored the looks she received as she made her way to the elevators, pressing for the fiftieth floor. She escaped and found Jessica's office quickly from the last time she had been here. The woman's assistant using the intercom to ask if she was allowed in.

"It's not everyday I get to see someone wearing a riding outfit in this office," Jessica greeted.

"It's not everyday I come back from Cortland with no time to change," Donna said with a laugh as she looked down at herself.

She had at least taken the riding coat off in the car. The now humid New York City temperature too hot for the coat. The white polo shirt with her boarding school logo on it was a stark contrast to the walls of teal-blue around her. The tight khaki coloured riding pants emphasised the slight flare of her hips and her well-defined leg muscles. The dark brown riding boots high and tight against her lower legs.

"Harvey's not going to know what hit him," Jessica said as she reached for her phone and pressed a few buttons. She told the other person on the line to get up to her office now. Donna laughed as she took a seat in the visitors chair Jessica had pointed out to her.

"You ride horses?" Jessica asked as she made conversation.

"A horse, my horse," Donna nodded.

"You have a horse?" Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Regal, an Irish Hunter. I guess the technical name would be Irish Sport Horse," Donna shrugged.

"How long have you had him?" Jessica wondered. She was learning new things every day about this woman.

"Five years in a couple days," Donna said.

"You ride for pleasure or sport?" Jessica asked.

"Pleasure now. I was on my school's dressage, equestrian, and polo team," Donna said.

"I feel like I'm interrupting," Harvey said as he opened the door.

"Just discussing high school sports with your girlfriend," Jessica said. "You're officially off for the time being. I expect the results soon, you start working here in a month."

"Fine by me," Harvey said.

Donna stood up and Jessica watched as his mouth dropped and picked itself back up.

"What is that?" Harvey asked.

"A riding outfit," Donna said.

Jessica noticed when Donna turned around, her last name was embroidered above the number 4 on the back of the polo.

"You ride? Ride what?" Harvey asked.

"Horses," Donna said as she made a motion to the polo sticks crossing on the emblem of her boarding school shirt.

"You look great," Harvey said with an appreciative glance.

"And we're getting out of here," Donna said. "Bye, Jessica."

"Goodbye," Jessica said with a wave of her hand. She'd miss those two bickering until they came back in a month. She'd put money on Donna coming back with him when he moved here. She laughed as she heard them back and forth until they made it out of her ear shot.

"So, how much would I have to pay you to wear that all the time?" Harvey asked as they were in the elevator together.

"Find me a club and you could see it every weekend," she laughed as his eyes lit up.

"I'm doing that as soon as we get back to your place," Harvey said.

"As soon as we get back to my place?" she asked slowly. She raised her eyebrows in objection.

"As soon as I get you out of that outfit, yes," Harvey said as he brought her closer to him.

"Hmm, its a long way back to Boston. I'd be careful," she whispered as his fingers trailed across the skin between her waistband and her shirt.

"Good to know we both decided to get our priorities straight on what's most important when we reach your apartment," he said as the elevator opened to the ground floor.

She shook her head and laughed to herself as she threaded her fingers through his. She'd be showing him just how much she missed him this week. Just like he'd show her how much she was missed. Just as soon as they made it back across to their city, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys. I apologise for the lack of update. School got in the way and became crazy intense. Now Suits is back and school is less crazy so I have some motivation. This is a transitional chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. I'm already working on the next chapter so here's to you guys staying with me all this time. Enjoy, read, review if you wish.

* * *

The heat was already seeping in with the soft morning sunlight. Her head was barely visible between the sheets and the way she pressed herself against the crook of his neck. One of his legs had escaped the sheets and comforter for the somewhat cooler air in the room. She was a conductor of heat. In winter time it was great, he could stay warm all night long as long as he tucked her into his side. However, summer made it rather stifling. But he'd never push her away just because it was hotter than he preferred.

Her alarm went off promptly at six am. A slight groan made its way past her lips and she dug an arm out of the comforter to hit the button to turn it off before curling into the soft pillows and blankets again. She tried moving back to her original position but found an immovable object in her way. Her head hit firmness and she apologised to the lump without opening her eyes. Instead she burrowed into the warmth despite the already warming temperature.

His arm moved and pulled her in closer, sharing the warmth he had stolen as he rolled when she did.

"Whoever scheduled you for this shift deserves to be thrown in the river," he muttered.

"You can go back to sleep," she told him. "I have to actually get up and open the library up."

Harvey grumbled and she laughed quietly. Her fingers danced across his skin in a soothing rhythm as she tried her best to apologise for the early morning wake up. The bedroom grew quiet again and she figured he had fallen back to sleep like she said he would. As she opened her eyes and blinked at his close form, she moved to roll away and quietly dress herself. Before she could move, a hand curved around her waist, warm fingers meeting cotton and lace as he moved from her front to her backside. She sighed as Harvey turned to lay on his side and pin half of her to the bed beside him.

"Harvey," she warned. "Behave now and maybe I can come home early."

"Really?" he asked as he pressed his lips to the sensitive area he had discovered the other night.

"Really. Fridays are extra slow since everyone is leaving for the weekend," she nodded. Her hand that wasn't pinned under his weight moved into his hair and scratched at his sensitive scalp. Her actions countered her words but she needed to get up.

"I really don't want to take a shower right now," she told him.

"More time for me," he said as he added a glance of his teeth to the assault.

"You always say that and somehow I always end up late," Donna said quietly.

He tilted his head up and looked up at her. She was already flush between the heat of the morning, the comforter she insisted still go on the bed, and his ministrations.

"Fine," he said as he rolled away and taking the sheets with him. "Just remember your promise."

"Thank you," she said. She leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder and ruffled his hair before hopping out of bed.

He watched her routine through the mirror opposite the bed. The light, quick footsteps back and forth across the floor slowly soothed him back into sleep as she stepped up to her closet.

~z~

He had been living with her. They hadn't labelled it, it was unspoken, it seemed almost natural by now. But as soon as they had come back from the city, he gave up his room at his house and he had been orphaned. She didn't want him leasing something and having to commute to the city everyday from Boston, so she had told him to keep the boxes in her garage. He could bring in the boxes he needed, put his stuff away in the space she cleaned out for him. Most of the boxes that weren't his clothes and records were in the small garage space she had been given with her apartment. There was a drawer with his shirts, hangers with his jackets, his jeans were mixed in with hers. His soap was next to hers, his shampoo behind hers. Whenever she had the late shift in the library, sometimes he hopped in the shower with her. Sometimes she'd use her conditioner on his hair, he'd complain that he was going to smell like her but she watched him run his hands through his hair later that day. As she stood, staring at her closet for her options of clothing, she smiled softly as their clothes intermingled. As she pulled on a shirt that was next to his, she smiled. They smelled like each other now, her soap mixing with his in the confined space. It was a comfort and a distraction. Especially with a ten hour shift ahead of her. Despite the adjustments with living someone full time, they were doing pretty well. It also helped they weren't confined to the space and she worked most hours of the day at the library.

He didn't have much to do anymore in Boston with school finished and waiting on the results of the bar. So, he brought her lunch almost every day because she still had to work. She laughed at his inability to stay stay still. But in his inability to stay still he had finally revealed one of his passions to her: his love of photography. He had an old camera: one that when you finished the roll, you had to wind yourself. He claimed it made the pictures real, more authentic. He had gotten it from his father one year for his birthday. On one Saturday, she was called in and he had followed with his camera, since Saturdays in the summertime were slow. Few people took advantage of summer classes. But the ones who did always knew where to look for research. In the summer, Donna was simply free to read the books and occasionally restack the books loaned out. He had stalked her in the shadowed rooms, the open aired stairs and long columns of books. He had been proud of that roll of film. His favourite picture of her hung on the fridge, right in their view every morning. The large rows of tall shelves were the backdrop and she was oblivious to him. She had known he was somewhere near her: she had a sixth sense when it came to him, but she was taking inventory. He had frozen the moment in time, her leaning up on her tip toes, one foot popping up in the air as she leaned on the highest shelf she could reach. She had turned and laughed as she found him with his camera poised in her direction. He has snapped another before claiming he had lunch with the guys, high tailing it out of the library he had grown fond of his last year of school.

As she finished her bowl of Cheerios, the last stage in her morning routine, she looked at the other picture on the fridge. A moment captured by John. He had tried to blackmail Harvey using the picture. Sadly, he was won over with a batch of cupcakes and relinquished the picture to Donna's control. She had displayed it next to Harvey's favourite picture from his prized roll of film on the fridge. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was leaning into him. His hand that curled around her shoulder was gesturing but she was only looking at his face. Both of them had grins on their face, Harvey's wider than hers for once. Neither of them was overly sentimental, hence only two photos on the fridge, but the few possessions they left out in the open spoke volumes about how much they actually cared for one another.

She walked back into her bedroom and noticed he wasn't asleep as she thought he was. He was looking over at her from the middle of the bed, his head on her pillow.

"I thought you were asleep," she said as she plucked her shoes from the floor and balanced on one leg as she slipped the shoes onto either foot.

"Cat nap," he said as he shrugged a visible shoulder.

"See you later?" she asked as she walked to her nightstand and grabbed her keys and her id badge.

"Pizza with Dave, John, and Evan," he said. "You want some for lunch?"

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"We'll be there later then," he said.

"John's going into a library?" she asked skeptically.

"No. The pizza and I will be there," he said. "I can only wield so much magic. I don't have enough to get John into the library. You might."

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" she said.

"Every day," he smirked.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"That was a waste of waking up for you," he called out to her retreating form.

"Next time brush your teeth and see where that takes you," she called back.

He never got his counter in because she was already out the door. And she had a point. No matter how beautiful she was in the morning, morning breath was the worst.

He flopped down into her pillow and sighed. He really wished she kept the tv in her room. The couch was so far away and he was just so damn comfortable.

* * *

After almost two months of living together the routine came to a halt. Harvey had to make the move to New York City first. It was natural: he had the job offer, she was still waiting for the final interviews. It was a month after he had finally gotten the results of the bar when he brought up the subject over dinner. She didn't know why her stomach suddenly dropped and reality came into focus again that night. She vaguely recalled he had passed the bar with flying colours just as promised. She was thanked with the dinner and dessert for helping him out. For going above and beyond, really. He had even allowed her to dictate what happened post-celebratory dinner. She offered nothing new: a quiet walk around the city, his light sweater draped over her form as she tucked herself into his side as they walked around the river's edge. Jessica had instantly offered him a job as a lowly sophomore associate who made big bucks. Jessica had accounted for his time in the mailroom, counting those years as his rookie years. He accepted, the signing bonus large enough to get a nice enough, one bedroom apartment in the city.

After their trip to the city (or Donna's trip home and Harvey taking the bar exam), Donna had been researching apartments for him, knowing his standards and anticipating his needs. In the back of her mind she anticipated the fact he would move first. This was before they had settled into a routine, before living in each other's back pockets, for a lack of description and definition of what it is they were doing by living together. During her lunches at the library, she would call her father and ask him about real estate options. He was helpful, sent her a few numbers, and had her drop his name so they'd fax over the information rather than make her go into the city. She had called realtors that fit Harvey's price range and remembered the little things her dad told her about the various New York City neighbourhoods. She was only interested in the ones with the views, the ones where a smart and successful white collar attorney needed to live. She had narrowed it down to two condos before he even asked her for help.

He was on her computer one night when she came home. She peered over his shoulder and leaned her temple against his and watched him scroll through a housing contract while looking at the map of New York City at his side.

"This is hard," he told her. He pointed to an area to the map and looked at her profile as she loomed over him. "How about this area?"

"Do you own a bulletproof vest?" she asked as she noticed the neighbourhood.

"No," he said as he pushed the map away and continued to scroll on her computer. She gave her input with gestures and noises of yay or nay as he pointed and tried to narrow it down.

The chair spun and she found herself across his lap and laughing at his expression. His arm was around her waist and he spun them to face the computer and the map.

"The least you can do is help me instead of making side comments," She had only smirked, reached under her shirt and handed him a train ticket. They had made plans to go into the city the next day to look at Donna's two choices.

~z~

She had told him appearances were everything. So on the day she had scheduled the viewing of the condos she had made sure he didn't wear his attire of a t-shirt and shorts. He had noticed they started to dress in similar colours now. He'd always be a shade or two off of her colour, sometimes the exact shade. He had raised an eyebrow as she put on her heels but she said to trust her. He did. Completely. Which is why he dropped the subject and let her take the lead.

It should have felt stranger to have his life suddenly changing, Harvey thought as the realtor showed them around place number two. Donna's hand was in the crook of his elbow, and she guided him around, sensing him lost in his thoughts. She didn't seem to mind, as she asked all the questions to the realtor. She was, after all, more prepared on the subject than he. Only when the realtor spoke did Harvey drift back into the present.

"Your girlfriend knows how to ask the right questions," the realtor said as he set his leather folder on the kitchen counter.

"She's done more research and I trust her," Harvey said absentmindedly as he looked at the woodwork of the cabinets.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk and see which one you like best," the realtor nodded and left them to their own devices.

"So," Donna said as she let go of his arm and spun slowly around in the kitchen.

"This one has more windows and more shelf space," Harvey pointed out.

"It's also got a nicer view. It's more expensive but I wanted you to get the feel of expensive and more expensive," Donna shrugged. "They both have perfect acoustics."

"How would you know that?" Harvey asked.

"Did you think I wore these shoes because its fun?" Donna asked. He looked down at the things she called shoes and noticed the heel was a lot slimmer than the ones she had worn before. "I was testing the sound quality with the hardwood and glass ratio."

"Have I mentioned you're weird?" Harvey asked.

"Only every day," she smirked.

"Didn't want to miss a day," Harvey told her.

"God forbid you do," she laughed.

She walked down the hallway to the master bedroom, the only bedroom, and stood in the doorway.

"Big closet," Harvey noted.

"I thought you'd notice that. A lot of room for your suits," Donna said.

"I think I like this one better," Harvey told her.

"I thought you might," Donna nodded. "You sure? You can't take it back once you sign on the dotted line."

"So, what's next?" Harvey asked as he nodded. He was sure. He wanted this one.

"They check your credit, you look at financing options," Donna shrugged. "Then you sign the papers and it's yours."

"What about you?" Harvey asked as he moved to the doorframe where she was standing.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Your apartment? Or condo? You're going to need one," Harvey wondered.

"There's more options for us artistic folk than just the Upper East Side," Donna shrugged.

"But you're coming to live here, right?" Harvey asked.

"Even if the DA's office doesn't get back to me, the US Attorney has given me a position," Donna said. She sensed the nervousness in his voice. It was endearing to her that he wanted her here and with him.

"You want me to call in favours?" Harvey asked. "Cameron Dennis is a sure thing again. And Jessica knows him."

Harvey's arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him rather than the doorway.

"I can't ask you to do that. Save your favours for when you need them," Donna told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she nodded.

"Okay," he shrugged.

Her arm wrapped around his waist and she closed her eyes and savoured the moment. Despite all the hesitance and second thoughts she was having, he took them away with a simple touch. She leaned back and looked him in the eye.

"Your first big purchase. Congratulations," Donna smiled as she brought them back to the current moment.

"Let's get the realtor in here so it can be official," Harvey said.

"You're the one hindering the process," she said as she unwrapped her own arms around him.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Harvey told her. Instead of releasing her like she did to him, he pulled her in closer and her back brushed against the wall.

"We're not going to do anything with the realtor right outside the door. I swear you're like a hormonal teenager lately," Donna told him. Her fingers ran through his hair despite her words.

"Fun sucker," Harvey sighed. He pressed his lips to hers quickly before pulling away and moving to bring the realtor back inside.

* * *

On one weekend, in the middle of August, he and Donna packed up his possessions from her apartment. They had all his boxes packed into a rental truck and Jessica's car and they headed into the city. He had told her no one else was supposed to drive Jessica's car. She had called the woman in question, put her on speakerphone, and got permission. He cited female bonding and that his girlfriend and boss were getting too cozy for his liking. Jessica had told him to take it like a man before hanging up. Donna smirked triumphantly when they parted: him for the rental truck and her to Jessica's car.

"How'd you find this place anyway?" he asked as she closed the door to his apartment.

He had wanted to ask her the day she brought him to the city but he forgot.

She had charmed a few of the neighbours to help them with the boxes. There wasn't many, but it would have taken them all day if they had done it by themselves. She had rewarded each of them with a grin and twenty bucks as they made their way out the door. They could buy their own beer and pizzas. They had work to do if he was going to start at Pearson Hardman tomorrow. He had scoffed at the eighty dollars she had just wasted, but she had shrugged her shoulders.

"My dad helped me research. Good thing you decided to move in on the hottest day of the year, I was going to feel left out if the heatwave didn't strike here, too," she said as she walked up to him and he looked at her outfit. The double layer of form fitting tank tops didn't leave much to the imagination. He wondered when exactly she had taken the Northeastern shirt off that she had been wearing when they started to unload boxes. When she let her arms rest at her side after brushing her stray hair back from her face again, he noticed her shorts cut off a few inches above her fingertips. Her long auburn hair was up in a pony tail, pieces falling out as the day wore on. He displayed open curiosity and she continued with her explanation for how she found his place.

"My dad sometimes comes here for business every couple months. He knows what neighbourhoods are good for successful people," Donna said as she came back from putting a box in what would be his bedroom.

"And your apartment?" Harvey asked.

"It would look weird, wouldn't it? A legal secretary living on the Upper East Side?" Donna wondered. "I make less than you so I shouldn't live by you."

"I offered," he shrugged.

He did offer for them to continue living together. But it was too soon. They each had to define themselves in the real world before deciding something like that.

"But isn't Tribeca nicer?" he asked as he pulled her back to the current moment.

"It's more artsy, which is more me. Stuffy suits who drink scotch from expensive hotel bars live here," Donna said with a smile.

"It's really far away," Harvey said.

"It's a subway ride away," Donna countered.

Harvey grimaced at the mere thought.

"Are you going to let me see it?" Harvey asked.

"Didn't know you wanted to. It's empty," Donna told him.

"We'll go mattress shopping," Harvey shrugged. "For my place."

"Mattress shopping in Tribeca?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sleeping on hardwood," Harvey said.

"Fine. You better hope that signing bonus Jessica gave you cleared the bank. I think you owe me dinner while we're out," she told him.

~z~

Donna held in a laugh as she watched Harvey sit on the edge of the mattress.

"It's good. I'll take this one," he told the salesman and looked to Donna for help. The man was telling him he needed to lay down and experience the whole experience of buying a bed. Harvey just wanted to get out and on with the night.

"Just lay down really quick," Donna said. "It's the only way this guy is going to leave you alone."

"Donna," Harvey tried.

Donna looked at the salesman's name tag and smiled politely at him.

"You're not going to leave until he's tried it out and lay on the bed, right, Don?" Donna smiled sweetly.

Don, the salesman, nodded and he began to tell Harvey what features made this bed comfortable.

Donna sighed and placed her hand on Harvey's shoulder before bringing him down to the mattress She sat on the edge and watched as he glared at her. She pat his chest and smirked at him before releasing her arm and he took advantage and sat up.

"We'll take this one," Donna smiled at Don. The man took the hint and left the two alone to prepare the inventory.

"He left you alone, didn't he?" She asked before he could get a word out.

Harvey looked at their shoes and waited for her gloating to finish. Sometimes he really hated it when she was right.

~z~

On the subway, he had taken her hand and pulled her in close. Her free arm was slung around his middle and her fingers dipped into his waistband at the small of his back as he tightened his grip on her. His arm tightened around her own waist. Her bag between them. He swore the book she always seemed to carry was digging into his stomach. She had complete confidence in him that he can and would hold her upright if they suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

She kept her eyes on his shirt, he kept his eyes on her hair. They both knew to keep to themselves and avoid making eye contact unless it was strictly necessary. He heard the subway had its own rules and regulations. He didn't want to find out what happened if you didn't follow the unwritten code.

"I love the subway," she said as they reached the surface.

He entwined their fingers and scoffers at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's a mix of classes down there. You're just people down there. Not a business executive of a multimillion dollar company or a simple grocery store clerk. You're just a guy, riding the subway," Donna told him with a shrug.

"You can tell by the suit they're wearing," Harvey said.

"Stop trying to ruin my moment. Rain on my parade tomorrow," she told him.

He gave her a small smirk and she half heartedly swung her arm out to hit him.

"Dinner then my place," she told him.

"That's a bit forward. We don't even know each other," he joked.

"Idiot," she whispered under her breath.

He caught it and gave a small chuckle.

"Come on, we still have to unpack your place tonight," she told him as she picked up the pace.

~z~

He was asleep on his side, one of his arms still up and curled into the hair at the nape of her neck, the other still between their bodies. At some point, after she had fallen asleep, he had kicked the sheets off. They hadn't bothered to actually tuck them between the mattress and the box spring. So, they were at her feet when Donna woke up a few hours later. She grabbed the end of the new sheets with her toes, bringing them up until she could reach them with her hand. She pulled them over his sleeping form and make sure they were both covered. Unlike the night, where the darkness shrouded his bedroom, morning light would only confirm the activities of a few hours ago. His bed was delivered as soon as they had gotten back from dinner and seeing her place. He helped the delivery people situate it in his room while she hung his suits in the closet. Putting the sheets on the bed was as far as he got, distracting her at every possible opportunity. He resorted to putting her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bed as she laughed and protested they still had work to do. Her half-hearted attempts at protests were quickly silenced as he placed her in the middle of the bed and fully distracted her.

As much as she enjoyed seeing his naked form, she didn't appreciate potential neighbours seeing it. He still hadn't bought drapes or blinds yet. She was sure that purchase hadn't even crossed his mind yet. When the sheets were situated around them, she took stock of his face in the light of the city shining through his bedroom window. She looked at the clock and noted it was almost 2am. She turned back to him and traced the contours of his cheeks, her soft fingertips hitting slight patches of stubble that he shaved smooth every morning. She was growing used to sleeping next to him, falling asleep to the sound of his soft, even breathing, his fingers touching any part of her he could get his hands on. She wasn't due to move into her place for another few weeks, silently dreading the train ride back to Boston by herself and going home to an apartment that would seem empty without his presence. She was already missing his running shoes next to the front door for her to almost trip over every morning, the way he'd come bug her at the library just because he could, the way he had taken over her small apartment and her bed at night. As her hand dropped off his face and curled next to his, she wondered if he felt the same. If he hadn't been going to his first day of work tomorrow morning, would he have stayed up as long as he possibly could, memorising her form?

Realising she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, she slid out from beside him and knew she could at least work on the boxes that weren't for the bedroom. Sometimes it was helpful he was a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be. And by the looks of it as she bent down to grab his shirt to wear, he would be dead to the world until his alarm clock went off in a few hours.

* * *

The next morning, she was asleep in his bed when he got out of the shower. He had been tempted to wake her up, tell her that he needed her opinion on his suit. That is, until he found a suit hanging on his doorframe with a post-it note and a smiley face. Today was his first day and Jessica would be handing out cases for mock trials. He had been warned to be ready for anything, especially since he was starting behind the game already. Luckily she had faith he'd thrive under the pressure. She wasn't going to have her associate, one she hand picked, make her look bad on his first day as an associate. He had promised her that he'd be there early with his nicest suit on, ready to kick some ass.

As he finished putting on his suit, he watched as she moved a hand to his side of the bed as she woke. Feeling no body beside her, she turned to where she felt him staring.

"Hey," she said as he finished the loop of his tie.

"Morning. You going back to Boston or staying another night?" he asked.

"I'll have to see what my schedule is like," she told him. "I asked for another day off, but who knows. I'll call them when they open."

"Okay," he nodded. "I've got to go."

"Harvey," she called out.

He made his way towards the bed and she smiled up at him.

"Kick ass," said as she hunkered down on his pillow.

His smile widened and kissed her on the forehead and closed his bedroom door as he left for his first day at Pearson Hardman.

~z~

Louis was in Jessica's office, waiting to meet his new rival associate. He heard the associate had been one of two hires made this new quarter. The new hire was supposed to be coming in as a sophomore. Despite all the rumours Louis never got a name out of the gossip mill. He had figured Harvey would eventually be hired, but he hadn't heard of any bar results coming in. He secretly hoped the younger man had forgotten and had to wait until February to take the bar exam.

Jessica wasn't in her office at the moment, and her secretary was nowhere to be found, so he took a moment to scope out the framed photos on the desk. After all, the desk made the person. And she had quite a few pictures for a single woman with no life outside work.

One caught his attention and he stated at it a little too long. So long, he didn't realise Jessica had come into her office again.

"Can I help you," Jessica said more than asked.

"Harvey's graduation picture. Who's the girl? I feel like we've met," Louis asked as he made his way around Jessica's desk and sat in the chair.

"Her name is Donna," Jessica said. "You met her at Harvey's graduation party. She's his girlfriend. I'd advise against making any kind of move on her."

Jessica would have hired her at Pearson Hardman but Donna declined, for now. A space for her was always available, though. Especially since she enjoyed keeping Harvey's ego in check.

"That night is kind of a blur for me," Louis said. "A girlfriend? I didn't know he had that word in his vocabulary."

"Can't imagine why," Jessica said under her breath. She had found him the next morning in the fax room. "And yes, girlfriend. They're been together 9 months now."

"Nine months? Wow. That's a lifetime in Harvey Specter's world," Louis mocked.

"Mock trials start this week. Although yours won't be starting for a week or two. I've chosen Harvey as your opponent since you two are the newest associates. He said you could choose whatever side you want first. He's in a good mood," Jessica told him as she ignored the dig at Harvey who wasn't here to defend himself.

"Good mood? Harvey Specter?" Louis asked skeptically. "I want prosecutor."

"I'll tell him. Thank you, Louis," Jessica nodded. Louis went off without another word and Harvey strode into her office moments later.

"You're late," Jessica said.

"I said I'd be in at 7:30, its 7:15. The office doesn't even open until 8:00. I've been unpacking boxes all night. Donna finally made me go to bed at midnight," he told Jessica as she motioned for him to sit down. He wasn't going to tell her it was actually the other way around. She didn't need to know everything that went on in his life. "I don't know when she finally stopped."

"First Donna's helping you pick out your place and now she's unpacking it? Something I'm missing?" Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Harvey shook his head. "She doesn't start at the DA's until next month, if she gets chosen for the job. So, she helped me move into my place. She already has a place, she just has to wait for the deal to close and the papers to finally be available to sign. And I'll return the favour next month."

"I thought you only cared about yourself. Looks like this woman has magic powers," Jessica smiled.

"Magic something," he said as he smiled fondly.

"You want her here in the city? At the DA's office?" Jessica asked.

"I'd like her working here, preferably with me. But if she wants experience, the DA's office is the best place to get it," Harvey shrugged.

"I'll make some phone calls, see where she is in line," Jessica said. She put a hand up as Harvey opened his mouth, ceasing his words. "I'm sure she'll get hired, but it always helps to have someone in her corner."

"And here I thought you only cared about yourself," Harvey smirked as he stood up.

"If she can get you out of your own head and has stayed for these last nine months, she's worth caring about. I want here here just as much as you. Until then, we can make the process go a little faster.," Jessica said. She tossed him a case file. "There's your mock trial. Now get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," Harvey said with a salute. He took the mock trial folder under his arm and headed to the associates bullpen.

~z~

It was fast approaching 9pm on his first day when he finally exited the Pearson Hardman library. Donna was sitting at his desk when he returned from gathering the law books. Or more accurately, his cubicle. He'd hardly call this thing a desk.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked. He handed her the books since she was taking up the only space in his small cubicle.

"Jessica told me about mock trials. Said you might need a defendant to defend. One that the audience will sympathise with," Donna smirked.

"And she suggested you?" Harvey countered. He sat down at his chair and raised an eyebrow.

Donna only grinned and moved off his desk, setting down the law books in her place.

"Fine. I was going to help you but I'll just go back to your place," she said. She cuffed his shoulder and sauntered off.

"You got the day off tomorrow?" he asked.

"Have to be back the next day, but yes. I get to spend one more day helping you unpack," she nodded as she continued to walk out of the bullpen with him following. "I know it's bad to leave early the first day at work but come home at a normal hour."

"Can't promise anything but I'll try," he called after her retreating form.

She looked back and nodded and disappeared down the hall. The hall that directed her to Jessica's office rather than the elevators.

Harvey's brow was still furrowed as he turned and came face to face with Louis.

"Oh, mommy. Who was that?" Louis asked as he entered the associates cubicles.

"Go prosecute, Louis," Harvey said as he walked back to his desk and cracked open a law book.

"Whoever wins gets the girl," Louis said.

"No," Harvey said.

"Scared of losing, Harvey?" Louis asked.

"She's not something to be bet on or won," Harvey countered.

"Fine. I'll just get her as one of my witnesses and woo her from there," Louis smiled. "What is her name?"

Harvey ignored the other man and picked up his phone and dialled Jessica's office.

"I know she's there, "Harvey said. "Put her on the phone."

Louis was curious and sat down at his cubicle, listening intently.

"Okay. You can put that acting class to the test. Show me what school taught you," Harvey said to whoever he was talking with on the phone. "I've seen it for class. But this is the big leagues now. Step up your game. Meet me in the library. Jessica will give you directions."

Harvey hung up the phone and turned to Louis.

"Sorry, she's my defendant," he said as he gathered his books and paper.

Louis sighed. At least he'd be able to listen in on what was happening if they were in the library.

~z~

Louis snuck around the Pearson Hardman library. Unfortunately her back was turned towards him and there was no way to get a glimpse of her face. Jessica's photos had been no help, he hadn't gotten a good enough look at her before the boss came in.

"Why didn't you become a lawyer again?" Louis heard Harvey ask. "You're smarter than me when it comes to these things."

"Because I was getting a double masters. My parents didn't want to pay for anything after that", Donna told Harvey. "And end up as a stuffy suit, no thanks."

"But you'll date one?" Harvey asked with a smirk.

"Of course. I'm using you for the sole purpose of getting free drinks and expensive dinners. And also meeting famous clients. Would you technically be a sugar daddy if you're only a little older than me?" Donna chuckled.

"I might believe that if we had met in the future," Harvey said as he pointed a pen at her.

"But since I claimed you before you began your career as a hot shot, I'm in it for pure intentions?" she wondered.

"I wouldn't say pure exactly... Jesus that hurt," Harvey exclaimed.

Louis only heard a flirty, feminine laugh after that statement before Harvey's voice interrupted again.

"You're staying tonight and leaving in the morning? And you'll be gone for how long?" he heard Harvey ask.

"I have to go back and see what my days are like. Could be a few days, could be two weeks. In the meantime, I'll be at your place. Probably asleep by the way you're managing your first day. If you're home before midnight, you can wake me. Otherwise, I'll make you breakfast," she smiled as she stood up. Her fingers connected with his shoulder and lingered a moment longer than needed before she walked over towards the exit and out to the elevator banks.

"Trying to listen in on my defense?" Harvey called out. He tossed his pen on the legal pad that held Donna's perfect script and covered it with a law book.

"Just trying to get a glimpse at the woman every one else seems to know," Louis shrugged.

"You've met her, she didn't like you," Harvey said. "And she's already got dirt on you, so don't even think about looking her up."

Louis's mouth open and closed as the lame retort passed through his mind.

Harvey packed the books in his arms and moved out of the library, heading back to his desk. He sighed and figured he would pull an all nighter since Donna was already planning on being asleep by the time he eventually got home. There wasn't much of a point going home if his source of endless information was going to be asleep and unwilling to indulge him in the ways of a defense. He cracked open a book, tapped his pen on the binding, and rubbed his face. This mock trial was a lot more complex than what he had been dealt in law school. Thankfully Donna was still here to help him out if he needed her, if only for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Good day my lovely readers! I was going to wait until after the finale to update. But I figured why wait and give this to you now. I may be slower with my next update since I have a few papers to write now. I promise I'm getting them done as soon as possible in order to get more fiction to you. Just letting you all know I appreciate every reader, especially those who review and still say they enjoy the backstory.

* * *

Every once in a while an associate would do a double take at her. She would simply smirk and ignore them when they gaped at her like a fish as she actually touched the things on his desk as they sat around her at their desks. The one associate she did know was nowhere to be found, so she couldn't have a conversation while she waited. She was surprising him by coming in a day earlier than planned. The DA's office called and scheduled her final interview the day before she was supposed to come into the city again for Harvey's mock trial. She was waiting at his cubicle, sitting in his chair and playing with his pens. As he came around the corner, talking with someone she didn't know, she placed the pen down. She smirked at his subtle reaction to the moment he saw her. He continued to his cubicle as if it was an every day occurrence she showed up in his place of work.

"How did you get past security?" he said as he ignored the person he had been talking to in favour of her.

"I know a person to let me in since you were nowhere to be found," she greeted with a grin.

He came around his cubicle and set his files and folders down in front of her. He leaned against the edge of his desk and watched as she turned the chair. Her foot touched his and the back of the heel rested on his dress shoe. They were touching; just enough to look innocent enough to the rest of his coworkers who milled around and passed by the bullpen.

"I thought you were coming in tomorrow," he said. "I coordinated my lunch with your train schedule."

"The DA's office called. Since he was finally officially elected they scheduled the final interviews," she said.

He noticed her attire. She was wearing what she liked to call her confidence outfit. She hated wearing pant suits. Her legs were too long and her waist was too long to fit comfortably in a pant suit. He didn't mind so much she was tall with mile long limbs. Especially when she decided to wear a dress or a skirt. It wasn't hard to motivate him to do things he'd rather not do when she wore a dress. He never could resist showing her off: brains, beauty, and she held her own in an office atmosphere despite not knowing a soul. Her dress was simple but appropriate enough for a business interview. The simple black dress with the slight scoop neck was conservative enough to not have men turn their heads. She paired the simple dress with her tan coloured high heels that he couldn't remember the designer. On top of the dress she wore a black pea coat that was currently hanging off the back of his chair. He noticed her hair had been curled at one point. The loose waves hung around her shoulders, slightly limp from the humid air and the times she ran her hands through it. She always ran her hands through her hair when she was nervous. In a sense, she looked beautiful.

"And?" he asked.

"They're interviewing their last person tomorrow. They'll call whoever gets the job by the end of the week," she smiled. Her hands twisted together and she looked down at his shoes. "How was your day?"

"Fine. I did paperwork and research for a new client," he told her. "Boring lawyer stuff."

She tilted her head slightly and noticed the proud tone of his voice.

"How many do you have now?" she asked.

"Today makes five," he said. "Still thinking of ways of how to close Michael Jordan."

"The basketball player?" she asked.

"One in the same," he nodded.

Donna's forehead creased with a slight frown but disappeared a moment later as she looked up at him. She looked as if she wanted to say something but paused and refrained from doing so. He wasn't sure if it was about the subject or where they were. Either way, at least one problem could be solved by him.

"Come on," he said suddenly. He bounced his foot and she sat up in his chair as he rolled her out from the space where the locked cabinet was. He took his key from his pocket and unlocked the drawer, unearthing his briefcase. He opened the briefcase and threw the files in without fanfare.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked as he shut and locked his briefcase.

"I was going to go home and get takeout," he shrugged. "Unless you want to do something else."

The smile that graced her lips was quickly becoming a favourite of his.

"It's only seven," she said as she got up out of his chair.

"Unlike these idiots I finished my paperwork instead of going to the mock trial this week," Harvey said. He refused to go to the mock trials. Sure, he heard about them from the other associates. But he didn't want to taint or skew his case based on the results from the previous cases. He was pretty sure he was going to finally prove to all the associates above him that he wasn't just another pretty suit. He actually earned his place in being Jessica's hand-picked associate.

As she made to move away after putting on her coat, he noticed she didn't carry anything but a purse.

"Where's your stuff?" he asked.

"Jessica's office. She let me stuff it there until my interview was over," she shrugged.

"Jessica knew you were coming and didn't say anything?" Harvey asked. He sounded a bit hurt.

"Don't act like you're hurt," she told him as she knocked his shoulder as she left his cubicle. "We had lunch and she gave me a badge to surprise you."

He followed behind her until he caught up to her. He was tempted to make a joke about how she and Jessica were getting too friendly. But Jessica was a good ally. He wouldn't take that away from her, even if it was only meant as a joke. When he did catch up, their fingers brushed as they walked next to each other. She smiled and slipped in Jessica's office to get the rest of her things before heading home with Harvey.

* * *

Chinese food containers were spread out along the table and the floor in front of his couch. A bottle of wine was out and two glasses sat half full near her feet. He was still eating, she had taken a break to study his mock trial. She had briefly glanced at it two weeks ago and talked to him on the phone between breaks in the library. This was the first time she had the chance to read the full argument.

He lay with his head in her lap as her fingers ran distractedly through his hair. She warned him she wouldn't save him if he choked as soon as he invited himself into her bubble. He told her she'd be too absorbed in his mock trial notes to notice him dying beside her. She shook her head but didn't deny his claim. Sometimes she'd get so absorbed in her reading that she'd forget what was happening in the world around her. Occasionally she'd remove her fingers from his hair to grab the pen she had between her teeth to make notes in her elegant script.

"What's Louis trying to do?" She asked distractedly.

He finished off a fork of noodles before replying.

"So far it's a tactical smear campaign. At least from what I can tell. He hasn't been in the same room with me in two weeks because he's afraid I'll overhear his argument," he said. "He's going to cross examine your character hard so make sure you're ready."

"I'm prepared and now so are you. You were ready a week ago when you called me to double check," Donna said. She capped her pen, closed the file and his yellow legal pad was stuck halfway into it. She hit his forehead with it before tossing it on the small table beside her. As soon as it cleared and landed with a thud she adjusted herself to get more comfortable on the sofa. She leaned into the plush leather and sighed. Closing her eyes she let her hand fall to the middle of his chest. He had shed his suit jacket and tie as soon as they got in the door. He had unbuttoned three buttons on his dress shirt before she had all the takeout boxes out of the bag. She had tossed her heels as soon as she walked in the door but that was as far as she got. The warm skin underneath her fingers was familiar and she traced patterns with her fingertips.

"How's Boston?" he asked as he watched her settle in.

"It's Boston," she shrugged without opening her eyes.

"Ready to move?" he smirked. "I told you that you should quit and stay here for two weeks. At least you'd have me for company while you wait."

"John is taking care of me while you're gone, just like you asked. Don't worry," she said. She opened her eyes and looked down. "He refuses to come in still. He says he would but he only goes in if its going to get him laid by a pretty girl. I'm a pretty girl but a taken pretty girl and his best friend asked him to take care of his girlfriend while he's off working in another city. There's a line dudes won't cross."

"At least he has some morals," Harvey said.

"Questionable as the rest of him might be," Donna added.

"You need to eat," he told her.

She smiled at the quick change of topic.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For making you eat?" he asked as he shifted his head to look up at her.

"Don't pretend to be dense. For looking out for me; even if you deny it and you don't have to," she said as she looked down. "Your secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone you care about me enough to have your best friend look out for me while we're doing the distance thing."

When his fork took to be more interesting she smiled and leaned down to press her lips to his quickly. He held her there for a minute as he responded, his fingers tangling in her hair. When she did break away, he sat up a moment later. Her lap missed the warmth he radiated. He passed her the take our container he got just for her and looked at her.

"You, Harvey Specter, play dirty. Fine, fine. I'll eat," she conceded.

"Just looking out for you," he teased.

"Asshole," she whispered into the container of take out.

His smirk widened and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was pleased with himself when she leaned into him rather than the arm of the couch.

"I missed you, too," he said in a sing-songy voice. Though the statement was entirely true for both parties, he didn't want to take the atmosphere and make it serious. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. It was too early to get the serious conversations in the way. He just wanted to enjoy his peace and quiet with her before he had to once again be at the office for his 14-18 hour days.

He had missed this: the banter, the closeness. They could trade quips over the phone but nothing was the same as actually looking at her face as they traded conversation. He couldn't get the same satisfaction out of it. And if she was winning on the phone he certainly couldn't pull her into a kiss to shut her up and distract her. Yes, having her back in the city (and hopefully permanently) was a good thing. Great thing, even.

* * *

She had fixed his coffee and bagel just like he liked it: extra sugar and schmear, respectively. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she read the arts section of the newspaper. He was nervous. He kept shifting in his chair as he ate and read the same section for eight minutes without turning the page. He started to pick the sesame seeds off the top of his bagel.

She laughed over the rim over her cup and set it down.

"Jesus Christ, Harvey. You give my nephew a run for his money with the wiggling," Donna told him. "At least he's almost two and has an excuse. You, however, do not."

Harvey looked up at her and sighed.

"We went over this last night. You'll do great. And with me on your side, you can't lose," she shrugged. She hopped off her chair and moved around to stand behind his chair. He leaned his head back and felt her arms come around his shoulders.

"You're messing up your tie. Eat your breakfast, drink your coffee, and stop touching your suit," Donna told him. "I'm getting dressed, be done with that by the time I'm ready."

She pressed her lips to the crown of his head and gave him a small smile before backing out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom.

"Last time I checked you were my girlfriend not my wife," he called out and glanced over his shoulder. She flipped him off with a laugh and his laughed followed.

A half hour later, he had eaten his bagel, drank his coffee, and even washed their dishes. Sometimes he could be productive, he thought. He was glancing over his notes when his file was shut abruptly.

Her heels clicked on the hardwood as she came into the room and spun around for his approval.

"You look nice," Harvey said as she walked closer.

"Thanks. I look business executive with a hint of power?" she asked.

"Can your clothes actually say that?" Harvey asked.

"Clothes make the man, Harvey. Well, in my case, the woman," she shrugged. "I need to know if its too me or if it fits my character."

"Bookstore executive? Yeah, that works. Though you might want to button the next one," he pointed at the two buttons that were still open.

"I'm not my character yet," she smirked as she moved to fix the buttons. "But if you want me to…"

"No," he said quickly.

"I knew you were in it for the girls," she smirked and pat his cheek.

"They don't hurt your case," he said quietly.

She laughed and took her bag from the entryway table and moved out the door, leaving him behind. He grabbed his briefcase and the folder before following her out. He didn't have to wonder where she went, she was leaning against the wall. He tucked her into his side as he threw an arm around her shoulder and they moved to the elevator to head to the street and over to Pearson Hardman.

* * *

Donna was in the associate's kitchen drinking a cup of water when she heard footsteps stop behind her. Though she didn't even work here, she had met him enough times to actually sense him behind her. She didn't know if this was strange to anyone else. She made a mental note to ask Harvey later.

"Donna, right?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Louis Litt," she nodded in answer to his question.

"You know my name?" Louis asked.

"I know everyone in this firm," Donna told him.

"You don't even work here," Louis said bluntly.

"No, but Harvey does," Donna pointed out.

"Does he know everyone you work with?" Louis wondered.

"I would hope so. I'm sure you do as well," Donna said. At least for now they both did. She had two weeks to go until she was either unemployed or a DA's assistant. She was excited and nervous about the prospect. She just hoped she would get the call already. The anticipation and nerves were killing her.

"Where do you work?" Louis asked.

"Harvard," Donna told him.

"Student?" Louis asked.

"Northeastern," Donna shook her head.

"Huskies," Louis nodded.

"Sure," Donna said slowly. She wasn't into sports. At least none that ever featured the mascot of her graduate school.

"I hope we can still be friends later," Louis said abruptly.

Donna's brows furrowed and she opened her mouth and closed it. She bit her lip before opening her mouth again.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Are we not friends?" Louis asked.

"I've met you twice," Donna said honestly. She heard stories from Harvey about him but that was as far as their "friendship" went.

"Perhaps I should have said I hope we can become friends even after the trial," Louis said as he backtracked.

"Okay?" Donna said as her brow furrowed more.

"It's just that this mock trial will make or break a fast track to future senior partnerships. Not to put myself above my colleagues but I believe I have the best argument," Louis smirked.

"You haven't heard Harvey's defence yet," Donna pointed out.

Louis laughed and Donna frowned.

"I'd appreciate if you don't talk to my client," Harvey said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We haven't even started today. Calm down, Harvey. Who's got your panties in a knot?" Louis said as he looked at Harvey watch Donna.

"First of all, Louis, I don't wear panties," Harvey said as his face pinched at the word panties. "Second, I was told to come and get you, we're starting soon."

"My lady," Louis nodded with a slight curtsey and left the associate's kitchen.

"He does know curtseying was for women, right?" Donna asked as she tossed the paper cup in the trash.

"Louis is a girl," Harvey said. "By the way, I found a surprise in my briefcase."

"Oh?" Donna asked with a smile on her lips as he propelled her out of the room and down the hallway.

"How did your can opener get from Boston to my briefcase?" Harvey asked.

"Can opener fairies?" Donna tried.

"You have a spare minute?" Harvey asked.

"We have a spare three minutes and twenty eight seconds," Donna said as she looked at her watch.

Harvey steered her into the alcove and pressed her back against the wall. He took his hand out of his pocket and presented her with the can opener.

"Now? Here?" she asked.

"It's our pre-trial ritual," Harvey told her. "I've never lost without it."

"We used it at your one mock trial we had before," Donna said. "Hardly a record."

"And I won. Indulge me. Please?" he asked.

"Fine," she said as she took it from his hands. "Next time give me a heads up."

"Deal," he smiled.

* * *

For the first few days of the mock trial Donna had simply been a sitting prop next to Harvey. She absorbed the scene before her: watching the jury box as well as Harvey's pen scratching out notes on the rare occasion Louis said something to stir something in Harvey. He was bored, she could tell. Sometimes she'd feel his eyes on hers. But she'd never look over when he was watching her. They had to be professional and Harvey had to at least pretend he was paying attention. Louis presented his case and his witnesses to testify against Donna's character's character.

Three days later, it was now Harvey's turn after not speaking since opening arguments in front of the judge (Jessica), the jury (the senior partners), and some of the co-workers who he couldn't remember the names of at the moment. He had to admit to himself that Louis had actually presented a well thought out case. His case was more thought out than the rest of the prosecutors who had tried this case before their mock trial. Fortunately for Harvey-unfortunately for Louis-he had an expert on the subject on his side. He should have laughed and wondered if this was wholly Jessica's doing. But it was Hardman who had chosen the cases and he noted some other associates had the same case for their mock trials. So, he didn't get preferential or biased treatment. After all, he'd keep Donna far away from Daniel Hardman for as long as he could. He didn't trust the man-the balding spot in the back of his hair signalled something evil lurked inside of him. He didn't want to taint Donna with that man's presence.

She was already waiting patiently in her seat by the time he made it into the room. She had told him she needed to make a quick phone call during the recess and he let her go in favour of reviewing her notes she had made the other night one last time.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she carefully rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You look distracted," he said as he watched her.

"I promise you, it's nothing. It's good news," she smiled.

"The job?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said as she shook her head. She was going to elaborate when Jessica banged the gavel on the stand.

They both turned, dropping their conversation. She closed her eyes and breathed in, letting her character sink in before the case started. A few minutes later Harvey called her character's name. Apparently it was strange for the defence to have the accused as a witness, from the looks she was getting as she walked to the chair to the right of Jessica. The older woman smiled at her with her eyes, the rest of her face betraying nothing as Donna took the "stand."

She shed a tear to make the females sympathise with her. Looking over at Jessica she made a passionate speech about women in power, how they always had the brilliant ideas but in order to make it in a man's world a woman had to use a man to share the idea with a company. It wasn't her fault this happened. How was she supposed to know her male partner would stab her in the back? She spoke eloquently and with conviction to entice the males. All in all, her preparation with Harvey had worked its charm. Louis's questions didn't deter her when he made the cross. She (Donna Paulsen) was an expert of intellectual property rights. Briefly she wondered if anyone of them, besides Jessica and Harvey, knew that fun little fact about her. Well, they'd find out with Harvey's closing if they didn't get it from the way she handled cross examination with such ease and grace. Before she got off the stand, she winked at Harvey and she enjoyed the flustered look he sent her.

Before closing arguments were set to begin the next day, she was back in the hallway-stretching her legs and being out of the "courtroom" helped her become Donna Paulsen again-when she felt his presence again.

"Louis, what can I do for you?" she asked as she turned away from the window.

"You were good at cross. Harvey trained you pretty well," Louis admired her. "First mock trial?"

"Second, actually," Donna said. "I helped him on his last one in law school. I was his client there, too."

"Harvey didn't do as much research as the rest of us at the library," Louis told her.

"I think you were hiding in the corner when he discussed what he wanted, Louis," Donna said. "You do know why he asked me to be his client, right?"

"Because you're his girlfriend," Louis told her in a factual tone.

"I basically have a PhD in intellectual property rights, Louis. If I stayed another year, I would have the PhD. I handled your cross because I, Donna Paulsen, know the ins and outs of intellectual property rights. Not because Harvey's prep work," Donna said.

"That can't be fair," Louis tried.

"Using the law library is the same as using a girlfriend who has read the cases and analyses them. Its all about connections, Louis. Who you know in this town, in this job: it matters," Donna said.

Louis opened his mouth and shut it again.

"I'm not just another pretty face," she told him. "If you were a friend, perhaps you'd get to see that there's more to me than my looks."

She smiled briefly at Louis and turned to head back into the room.

"Good luck at closing arguments," she said as she walked towards Harvey.

* * *

"Where's your other half?" Jessica asked as she walked into the associate's bullpen straight to Harvey's cubicle.

"At home," he said without looking up. "She said she had to go do something and she'd see me later."

"Ditching you despite your flawless case and win?" Jessica asked.

"Seemed important. She's been taking calls this whole week and each time she was going to tell me what was up we were interrupted," he informed his boss.

"Well, you should definitely celebrate with her tonight," Jessica smirked. She waited until he looked up at her and she handed him a bottle of champagne from thin air. Really, it was in her bag that he had been too busy to notice was hanging off her arm. "This is the one champagne she will drink, told me herself."

He took it skeptically and questioned her with his gaze. He knew at the graduation party she didn't like it. But this looked like a different brand. A very expensive brand, by just the looks of the bottle.

"Tell Donna I say congratulations," Jessica says as she leaned against the separator of his cubicle.

"Something you know?" he asked.

"I know you won your mock trial this evening and inside sources have said she's got the job at the DA's office. Rumour has it Cameron Dennis wants her for himself," Jessica noted.

Harvey nodded proudly.

"Inside sources?" he asked.

"I had an early dinner with Cameron Dennis himself," Jessica nodded. "He gets three assistants to work certain areas. He wants Donna as his number two to work on high profile cases."

"She's going to get experience," Harvey said aloud. "Think she's going to eventually work here with that experience?"

"Let's hope so," Jessica told him.

"Can I ask you something?" Harvey asked. The area was clear, the associates already out for a night of celebration now that mock trials were over.

"Shoot," Jessica nodded.

"Is ten months too early to meet the parents or in my case the parent?" Harvey asked.

Jessica looked at him and noted the serious expression. He wasn't joking. Obviously he had never done the serious thing before Donna. It was uncharted territory and he was looking for answers. It was strange to see Harvey like this. A good kind of strange, though.

"No. At least not that I can think of," Jessica shrugged. Harvey didn't give up much about his personal life but she knew it was a touchy subject. She had just hoped he'd give Donna a brief synopsis before throwing her in the deep end. "Why? Planning on having her meet Gordon?"

"It's his 50th birthday next month. His friends are planning a surprise party. I'm in charge of getting him out of the house and down to the club. I was going to ask Donna if she wanted to come," Harvey said quietly. Just in case anyone was lingering out in the halls.

"You really have changed," Jessica said with a smile. "It's a good look on you, Harvey."

"Winning?" he asked.

"Call it whatever you want," she told him. She knew that he knew what she was talking about. "You're going to trust her with knowing about your father's famous past? Perhaps even your past you still have yet to confide in me about?"

"I trust her," Harvey said simply and with a small, barely there smile. "And in my case, trust is a bigger deal than love. And she knows that."

"Does she?" Jessica asked. He detected a hint of skepticism but didn't dwell on it.

Jessica knocked on the edge of his cubicle and gave a small smile.

"Don't stay here too late," Jessica said. "I heard she's getting the call tomorrow morning."

"The DA works on weekends?" Harvey asked.

"No," Jessica shook her head. "I just told him she was helping out with mock trials and he could probably reach her at your number tomorrow morning. Of course, I gave him your number but didn't say whether or not it was yours."

Harvey nodded and began to pack up his things as Jessica left his side. He was just locking his briefcase and standing up from his chair when he heard new shuffling feet on the carpet.

"Do you think Donna and I could be friends?" a voice asked from where Jessica just vacated.

Harvey turned and looked up.

"Donna's friends with everyone, Louis," Harvey said. "I have no control over if she wants to befriend you or not."

"But maybe you could tell me what she likes and doesn't like? I want to make a good impression," Louis said.

"Why do you want to be her friend?" Harvey asked. With his briefcase packed, he stepped out of his cubicle to walk down the hall for the elevators. Louis followed one step behind.

"She seems like a good person," Louis said.

"She is a good person, Louis," Harvey noted.

"I don't have friends here," Louis began. "I've been here almost a year longer than you and you are already chummy with all the associates and partners. Maybe I should try looking outside the firm for friends."

"So you choose my girlfriend?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "She's the only one who talked to me without looking down at me."

Harvey turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... of course literally she looked down at me, she's as tall as you with heels. But... I mean... she didn't see me as the rest of the firm sees me," Louis explained.

Harvey stepped in the elevator and paused for a moment and looked at Louis. He was sincere. Damn, Donna was good. She wasn't even here and she was in his conscious.

"She likes Broadway, chocolate chip cookies with pistachios and a dollop of butterscotch, and eggplant Parmesan is her favourite meal," Harvey said. He pressed the close door and the lower level button. As the doors closed he watched Louis grin and nod. Harvey wondered what he just set himself up for.

* * *

He found her in his bedroom, stepping out of her heels and she half turned to find him leaning against the door jamb, two flutes and a bottle of champagne in his hands.

"What's the occasion?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Rumour has it this is a favourite of yours. And it's only natural to celebrate our greatness," he said casually.

"Our greatness? I believe _I_ won the judge and jury over for you," she smirked. She bent down and collected her heels, placing them next to his dress shoes that sat just outside his closet door.

"I won my mock trial, you got the job. What's not to celebrate?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know that I officially got the job," she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Do we?" he asked as he looked at her with a knowing look.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"Jessica said there's talk and they're talking about you," Harvey said.

Donna looked at him closely, noting there was nothing that gave any hint of amusement. He was serious.

"Are… are you sure?" Donna asked. Her brown furrowed for a moment before a smile threatened to break out on her face.

"Cameron Dennis wants you in his pool of secretaries. Jessica had lunch with the guy often enough," Harvey told her. "Now, did Jessica just waste good money on this bottle or are we going to actually drink it?"

She took the bottle from his hands and bit her lip.

"Come on," she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "I have something to tell you, too."

"Have you ever opened one of these?" he asked as he followed her back into the kitchen.

"Please, Harvey. I learned how to open them when I was eight," Donna said and continued at his look. "My mom and dad had enough dinner parties I got curious how my dad always opened it without popping an eye out like in the cartoons."

"You're weird," Harvey told her.

She smiled at him and laughed under her breath. She took a knife to the foil wrapping, untwisting the tie around the cork and watched him stare intently at her process. She placed the towel on the tie and cork, leaning it up and away from herself at a slight angle before she popped the cork. She was smiling triumphantly when the champagne stayed in the bottle and the cork was safely in the towel, she placed the bottle on the counter.

"Life is very interesting with you around," he said as he took the bottle to the champagne flutes and filling them.

"You love it, you're learning something new every day," she said. Her facial expression dared him to contradict her.

Harvey gave her a quiet laugh and passed her a flute.

"To our greatness," Harvey began a toast.

"May we always be great, together," Donna finished.

Their glasses clinked with a chime and they tipped their flutes back. Donna watched Harvey drink. He was obviously surprised at the flavour combination and the bubbles.

"Congratulations," he said quietly. He stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her head tilted upward and she smiled.

"You too," she nodded. "By the way, my condo is ready. The boys were moving my things in today. That's why I bailed on you."

"You and your secrets," he said quietly.

"You love it," she said. She took a sip of her champagne to hide the smile. The smile forgot to disappear as she lowered the flute.

His kiss was tangy with the taste of champagne, the hint of grapefruit and apple still on his lips. He drew her in long enough to not notice he had placed her on the counter and stepped into the space between her legs. She set her flute down on the counter beside his own, pushing it away with a blind hand.

"If you drop either glass you'll have an odd set," she said against his lips.

"I don't give a damn about the glasses," he said as she tugged at his tie. His fingers danced in a pattern across her thighs, trailing to the hem of her dress.

"We should continue this elsewhere," she said. Her legs wrapped around his form and he smirked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you I like the way you think?" he asked as he lifted her easily and hiked her up to make sure she stayed put.

"Not once," she informed him.

"I like the way you think," he said.

Her laugher rang out through his condo as he made his way from the kitchen to his bedroom with her in his arms.

* * *

The nice thing about working at a law office was most clients wanted to spend the weekend with their family, which left only paperwork. Harvey didn't have any this week-he had a mock trial and his few clients he had gathered already finished their paperwork when they signed on with him-which left him free to catch up on sleep. His alarm thought different as it blared at 5:00 in the morning. He heard Donna grumble and quickly found the off switch as he snaked a hand out and groped for the clock radio.

When it shut off he sighed and opened his eyes blearily. He watched Donna flip onto her other side to face him and she burrowed along the bed and under the blankets and sheets to his side. He brought her close with an arm and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can't you set that Monday through Friday or something?" she asked. Her voice was rough with sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I forgot about it," he said. He had other things on his mind last night or he would have. The whole not seeing each other for two weeks and winning his first trial (albeit a mock trial) at Pearson Hardman made their reunion a priority after the rush of a week they had.

"You're cold," she whispered as her leg slid through his.

"You're a blanket hog," he informed her.

"No," she said quietly. She was fading into sleep fast.

"One day I'll take a picture of you as proof," he told her.

"Okay," she whispered.

His hand moved into her hair and carded through the stands. He wondered how it still stayed so knot free. She moved a lot, especially not being familiar with the bed. Plus, she liked to cocoon herself in the blankets. It was adorable. He'd just forgotten about that part and had to suffer a small chill with only a sheet and a blanket without his down comforter blanketing them because she had wrapped herself in it.

He was up for the day, despite the early hour. It seemed like his brain was unable to shut off knowing that Donna would be getting a call this morning and his body was getting used to the routine of waking early. He'd wait for her to roll-she always rolled away eventually-and then he'd get up and do something productive. For now, he could enjoy having her next to him again and make up scenarios of how to properly ask her to go to his father's birthday party with him.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her sleep in the middle of his bed. She looked like a little kid: half her head under his pillow, sleeping on her stomach and facing towards his side of the bed. She was cocooned in the sheets and nothing but her face showed.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and waited for the thing to turn to eight. The moment it did, the phone rang. She shot up and his laugh startled her.

"Jesus, Harvey. Is the thing loud enough. Get your phone," she said as she flopped back into the bed.

He walked over to his phone with two rings still left and picked it up. He handed it to her a moment later. When she whisper asked who it was he shrugged his shoulders.

When she found out who it was on the other end of the line she hit him hard enough that his mock pain was sincere. But he was sure it was worth it as he watched her converse with her new boss. A few minutes later she hung up the phone with a grin.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm the DA's second assistant," Donna grinned. "I sign the contract Monday morning."

"Don't you have to go back to Boston tomorrow?" Harvey asked.

"They're letting me have the time I need," she said. "Summer's slow and they know I don't have much time left with them anyway."

"Congratulations," he said proudly. He wasn't sure which one of them had the bigger smile.

"What now?" she asked. She played with the sheets the bunched up at her waist as she was still wrapped in them.

"Now we help the guys unpack your place and we celebrate," he said confidently.

"Celebrate again?" Donna asked with a grin.

"Celebrate as in food. Like brunch or lunch or something," Harvey said. "Maybe we should invite Jessica."

"Okay," she nodded.

She looked at him, already showered and partially dressed and she leaned back in the bed.

"Are you not getting up?" he wondered.

"It's eight in the morning. The guys won't even be up yet," she told him pointedly. "And I'm sure Jessica thinks we're sleeping off a champagne hangover."

"You do have a point," he nodded.

"Don't I always?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow as counter but said nothing verbally. She pinned him with a look and he gave a quiet laugh. This week was turning out to be his best week yet since his move to the city. He'd let her get settled in her condo and her job. Then he'd ask her about his dad's party. With a bit of hope still in him, he hoped she'd say yes. After all, Gordon Specter and Donna Paulsen in a room together was probably one for the books. He'd just have to make sure to bring his camera along to document this occasion.

* * *

Next: what you've all been waiting for since Harvey's graduation! Gordon and Donna meet!


	10. Chapter 10

I know we now have spoilers for Harvey's family's names but I wrote this a long long long time ago so I refuse to switch. Plus, I like my names better than Korsh's names. So, deal with it. I don't know when I'm going to update next. I did graduate from university (finally) but real life is still packed to the brim with beautiful chaos (and graduate school) so I'm not sure when I'm getting more updates done. Have fun with this one though, I sure did writing it.

* * *

Three weeks later he was skirting around assistants who ran around with files and briefs as big and as tall as them. One girl almost ran into him but he stepped aside and let her carry on in her pathway.

"You have an office?" he greeted her as he came around the corner and into her view. He stuck his hands in the pocket of his dress pants and leaned against the door jamb.

"What can I say? Being a district attorney's assistant is better than being a rookie lawyer," she smirked. She waved him in and took notice of his outfit. He had obviously changed from when they had last seen each other. His suit exchanged for Dockers and a hunter green pullover sweater peeking out from under his double breasted coat. She had to admit, he did have an eye for fashion, even without her help.

He shook his head and walked into the small office, watching as she scoot her rolling chair back and invited him into her office. He took the opportunity to round her desk and lean on the edge of it. She leaned her head back against the back of the chair and smiled at him.

"Guess Pearson Hardman isn't the best when it comes to offices and employees," she joked. "Good thing I didn't end up second guessing my decision to come work here."

"I'll end up with a corner office sooner than you think," he informed her with a glance around her office. "It will be four times the size of this hole in the wall."

"Aiming to take Jessica's office from her?" Donna asked.

"As long as she takes Hardman's," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Donna asked seriously.

Harvey looked at her with a knowing glance. She knew how he felt about Daniel Hardman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she realised he wouldn't answer anymore about Daniel Hardman.

"It's noon," he said.

"Seriously?" she asked. She looked at the clock behind him and sighed. "I've lost track of time today."

"You still okay to go?" he asked seriously.

"Pawned off all my paperwork. Bertha said as long as she got to meet you properly, she'd do it without complaint," Donna said. "Said the last time didn't count because everyone had too much to drink."

He raised an eyebrow and watched as she made a quick phone call and hung up practically as soon as the conversation started. Before he could ask what was happening a woman opened a side door and walked into Donna's office.

"Mhm, girl," the woman greeted.

Harvey's brow furrowed as the larger woman stepped forward. He stood up as the woman made it around the Donna's desk.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Harvey Specter," Harvey said.

"Nice, strong name. Look at how cute and handsome he is," Bertha said as she looked over at Donna. "You definitely don't look like a rookie. They usually come in here with their un-tailored Men's Warehouse suits they got on sale 5 for $500."

He swore he heard Donna stifle a laugh.

"All my suits are designer labels and tailored by a guy Donna knows," he told her.

"He can listen, he's handsome, and looks like he knows what he's doing," Bertha said. "I can see why you want to meet his dad. You snatched a good one. Tell me, does your dad look like you and more importantly is he single?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess he does," Harvey told the woman before him.

"All right," the woman nodded. She quietly and not so subtly gave Harvey a once over yet again. "I will do your paperwork. You just make sure he takes care of you like you take care of him."

"He does, Bertha," Donna nodded as the older woman looked down at her. "He does."

Harvey and Donna both watched the woman scoop up the paperwork from Donna's inbox and left the room. Harvey didn't miss the wink she gave Donna.

"Does she make everyone feel like they're on display?" Harvey asked.

"Probably," Donna shrugged.

She stood up from her desk and went to the corner of her office, revealing a bag from the corner.

"Here, take this," she said as she pushed it out with her foot. She moved to a corner of her office and unearthed a dry cleaner bag.

"Can't I carry that instead?" Harvey pointed to the bag he knew carried her dress and his suit.

"Trust you with the stuff we actually need for your dad's party I just got starched and cleaned? I don't think so," Donna said with a laugh.

"You tripped over my running shoes twice this week. We're walking down a few stairs," Harvey pointed out.

"You left your shoes in the middle of my path you know I take. Are you calling me a klutz?" Donna asked as she shrugged on her pea coat.

Instead of following through with his unspoken idea of not carrying her bag, he picked it up.

"Why were you wearing a suit this morning if you were going to change into this?" she asked.

"We had some award thing this morning. Jessica wanted me to look nice when she presented my award," Harvey told her.

"For biggest ego?" Donna laughed at her own joke.

"Whatever it was, Hardman looked ready to throw both of us out the window. So, I was happy," Harvey shrugged.

"Normally I'd find it a little disconcerting you are antagonising a named partner but there's something fishy about that man," Donna said. "I don't trust men with weird bald patches and fake Armani ties."

"You're basing your dislike on a fake label and hairstyle?" Harvey asked as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, I don't question your gut. Don't question mine," she said as she pointed a finger at him. "Come on let's get out here before Cameron Dennis shows up."

Harvey followed as she crossed the office and waited at the door for him.

As they made their way out to the car, Donna slipped her arm through Harvey's. As soon as they cleared the doors Donna sighed and muttered under her breath. Just as Harvey was about to ask her what was going on, he got his answer.

"Donna?" a man asked as he walked up the stairs as they walked down them.

"Mr. Dennis," Donna nodded.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Cameron," the District Attorney said. He turned and looked up at Harvey. "Who's this?"

"This is Harvey Specter, he works for Pearson Hardman," Donna noted.

"Surrounded by lawyers personally and professionally," Cameron smirked.

Donna gave him a placating smile and Harvey gave a half attempt at a smile. He decided to try Donna's method of judging people. He was judging the man by his suit: two piece cut like it came out of a factory over a tailor's hand, a tie that matched the suit but lay crooked despite the morning hour. He obviously didn't have his campaign stylists anymore, Harvey thought briefly. He did notice the older man did glance at Donna a little too long for Harvey's taste. Donna must have felt the same, her hand that had wrapped itself in the crook of his arm made its way down his forearm and their fingers met and entwined. He wasn't above their no PDA at work policy, the man was eying Donna like a nice cut of meat. Both noticed Cameron Dennis's eyes track Donna's movements.

"So, going home already? It's only noon," Cameron asked as he shook himself out of his trance.

"Family reunion this weekend," Donna nodded. "I let Bertha have all my files, only one needed to be finished."

"Ah," Cameron nodded once. "Well, I shouldn't keep you. Long drive?"

"No," Harvey piped up. "Five hours with good traffic."

"Have a good weekend then," Cameron noted.

"You too," Donna said politely. Harvey nodded once and Cameron returned the gesture.

They continued down the stairs as Cameron continued walking up. She felt the stare as they reached the bottom and glanced at the reflection in the glass. He was indeed watching them from the top of the stairs. She leaned in closer to Harvey as they walked, her fingers making sure to keep his entwined with hers.

"He bother you?" Harvey asked as they made their way through the rotunda and out the courthouse doors.

"Believe me, I can take him," Donna said. "All he does is stares a little too long and tries to come too close."

"You know…" Harvey trailed off.

"I appreciate it but not right now," Donna told him. She could read his mind after all.

"Come on we have to make it before dinner," Harvey told her.

"So demanding," Donna smiled.

* * *

He parked Jessica's loaned Mustang on the curb near his father's driveway and watched as she took in the house before her. It was a small brown house, surrounded by weeping trees in need of a pruning and a lawn that needed another round of mowing. The flowers were dying, not surprising in the middle of fall. He lived on Spring Lake, or so the sign had informed her when they turned onto Oxford Trail in the small town. He had neighbours on either side but there was a frock of trees on one side and an expanse of grass on the other. It was private but also welcoming. She found herself interested on what was on the inside.

"It's cute," Donna told him. "Quaint."

"It's small," Harvey said as she looked over at him. "My mom decided it was a good idea to leave him with nothing when she left."

"You lived here with your mom?" she asked.

"I grew up in Stratford, this is Wallingford. When I had a break from NYU," Harvey nodded. "I helped move my things when Gavin and my dad moved."

"I like it; its pretty here," she noted.

Harvey gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he didn't say anything outright. He knew she came from a loving home, a larger family, and the family had money. He proceeded to get out of the car and get their bags from the trunk. She sighed and followed him as they crossed the grass and up to the front door. He had at least allowed her to carry the dress and suit.

After standing there for a minute and receiving no answer Harvey handed her the keys to Jessica's car and pulled out his own keys and placed them in the lock. He paused, calling out his father's name. When he got no response he motioned for her to go in and she walked carefully through the entry way into the living room.

The furniture looked worn but not worn to the point of needing replacing. The leather was scuffed on the sides as if it was moved one too many times. But if you weren't looking at it critically you'd never notice. The walls were filled with pictures of Harvey and his brother. A bookcase was dedicated to awards and trophies. Donna made a mental note to check on those later. A wood burning fireplace sat in the middle of the wall she was facing, bare walls on either side of the fireplace. She figured he didn't want anything ruined god forbid the fire not stay in the fireplace.

"Is that his chair?" she asked Harvey as she looked at the recliner in perfect view of the boxy television set. The tv itself looked like it weighed more than she did.

"I told you there's not much," Harvey said.

"Does it look like I really care about yours or your father's financial situation?" Donna turned to face him as she asked her question.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You're tired and nervous," she concluded.

"I am not nervous," he countered.

"Jessica told me no one has met your dad before," Donna said slowly.

"I need to stop you and Jessica from eating lunch together," he said.

"Too late now," she smiled.

"I'll go put these away. Make yourself comfortable," he said as he gestured to the bags.

"Don't I get a tour?" she teased.

"My dad can give that to you," he said as he made his way down the hallway.

"Where is he?" she asked as she followed slightly behind him.

"Probably at the studio?" he shrugged.

He opened the door to his old bedroom and placed both their bags on the side near a tall dresser. She looked over his shoulder and took in his old room. The bed was under the window, trophies aligning an entire wall. A small desk was underneath the trophies, books lining the top of the desk. A single picture and lamp was on the nightstand close to the bed. Other than those items, the room was bare.

"Come on," he said as he turned. He led her back down the hall and made his way into the kitchen. He sighed as he opened the cabinets and found nothing.

"We're going to have to make a store run for him," Harvey said. He opened the refrigerator to make sure and found his conclusion to be sound. His father was a bachelor that was for sure.

Donna frowned and sighed.

"What is it with single guys and no food," she sighed.

"Come on. If you're lucky all the stuff will be at the store for cheesecake and my dad can make it for you," Harvey said.

"You just want me to learn it so I can make it for you back in the city," she told him.

He chuckled and didn't deny it.

"Fine, but you're making dinner," she told him.

"Deal," he nodded. He just hoped his dad liked whatever Donna felt like having him cook.

* * *

The dark brown eyes that took in her form were familiar, a hint of amusement lacing them as they listened to the usually eloquent man they shared stutter as he made introductions. The older version of Harvey stuck out his hand and Donna gripped it firmly, shaking the limb just as firm with a small smile on her face. His hands were different, callouses at the ridges from playing the saxophone for most of his life. Of course his hair was a dirty blond with streaks of gray slightly longer than Harvey's own hair. The older man wore a suit like his son, and she noticed that's where his fashion sense came from.

"I finally get to meet the famous Donna Paulsen," Gordon noted as their hands slipped back to their sides. He gave her a genuine smile and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Famous?" Donna asked coyly.

"No matter how our conversation starts he brings up your name," he said as he nodded towards his son. "For a while I thought he was making you up. Then Jessica sent me graduation pictures. I have to say, you're more beautiful in person."

"I can see where Harvey gets his charm. And now I know how he got his perfect sounding British accent," Donna said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"That's my boy, Prince Charming," Gordon chuckled.

"Standing right here," Harvey announced.

"Oh we know," Gordon nodded. "Please, sit. Make yourself at home."

Donna looked back and regained her spot on the couch, brushing her hand over Harvey's fingers slightly so he sat down next to her. She leaned against him as they watched his father take the recliner chair.

Gordon turned a picture frame out and both Donna and Harvey took notice of what it contained. Harvey was genuinely smiling, which meant it had been a candid photo. His arm was wrapped around Donna's waist as she fixed his robes. The picture's angle only revealed half of Donna but Harvey remembered her smirk as she adjusted him to look proper for pictures after he had essentially swept her up in his embrace once he got a free moment.

"When did you get chummy with Jessica?" Harvey asked as he leaned back and looked at his father.

"Your second year of law school," Gordon said. "She called and asked me how I controlled you and made you settle down enough to focus on school here. I didn't have a clue since you had baseball when you lived with me. She called back sometime this year and I thought it'd be bad news but it turns out you found your own way to settle down and focus."

Gordon looked at Donna as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Harvey's not the only one who has to thank you for doing what you did," Gordon said slowly.

"We broke even," Donna said as she finally looked up. She turned to Harvey and they shared a look. She knew Gordon caught it by the way he smiled.

"We were going to make dinner," Harvey announced. The room was getting too serious for him. The mood needed to lighten again.

"You're making dinner with my jar of peanut butter and crackers?" he asked as they all moved from the couches to the kitchen.

"Donna and I went to the store after we got here," Harvey said.

Donna watched as the two entered the kitchen and Harvey moved around his father as the older man checked the pantry and the fridge.

"Dad, how about you give Donna a tour of the house and I'll make dinner," Harvey said. He gave Donna a look as if to ask her to help him out.

"Harvey didn't want to give you a tour earlier?" Gordon asked.

"No," Donna said. "He also told me you'd share his baby pictures."

"I did not," Harvey said.

"Come on, we'll get to know one another while he makes dinner," Gordon said.

Donna smiled as the older man extended his arm for her to take. She took it and allowed him to guide her out towards the living room again. She turned back to see a grateful look on Harvey's face. He mouthed a thank you and she gave him a small smile.

She waited for him to bring out the arsenal of questions. Unlike Harvey, she had done this before. Granted, Cortland had been a small town and she was usually the one in the house listening in as her former boyfriends got grilled by her father on the porch. She supposed it was small town etiquette that dictated the question and answer sessions were always supposed to take place on the porch. The silence lapsed for a few minutes, Donna staring out into the open space around Gordon's house, Gordon taking in the woman before him.

"I'm sorry I've been a rude host. Can I get you a drink?" Gordon said suddenly as he stood.

"We bought tea today at the store," she said. She knew he needed some time to gather himself. After all, she'd seen the same tactic used by Harvey a few times. "He'll know how I like it."

Gordon nodded and gave her a small smile before leaving her alone on the front porch.

Ten minutes later, a cup was placed in front of her eye level and she looked at the owner of the hands as she took the cup.

"He says its just how you like it," Gordon told her.

Donna tasted the tea as he watched and she nodded.

"Dinner is going to be a while. He's decided to make a five course meal," Gordon laughed at his own joke.

Harvey had told her she'd be interrogated by his father. There was nothing he could do to stop it, and he was sorry in advance. Donna felt a smile creep onto her face as Gordon stole the seat on the front porch swing. Technically, she thought to herself, it was the backyard but if one had a view of the water, the sides of the house concerning the front and back automatically switched.

"The view is beautiful," Donna said as she looked over at Gordon.

Gordon didn't take his eyes of her form as he agreed with her. He noticed the small blush as she noticed he wasn't talking about the same view he was.

"How'd my son snag you?" Gordon asked. "And keep you. No one can stand Harvey's ego long enough to actually meet me."

"His ego, actually," Donna gave him a grin and then looked to her feet as she absentmindedly started to rock the swing back and forth in a slow motion.

Gordon gave a short, barking laugh and he noticed a hint of a smile still on Donna's lips.

"He was persistent," Donna began. "Did you know your son has awful spelling and grammar skills? I think it's laziness most of the time but he was rather egotistical. Thinks he's the best one in the room, title of lawyer or not."

Gordon watched as she paused to take a sip of her tea. She ran a thumb across the rim to catch any falling drops. She looked over at him as she continued her story.

"There's this spark in him when he talks about anything he's passionate about. He gets this little hint of glee when he talks about the law to anyone who will give him the time of day. The hint turns into a grin when he wins a case or a client," Donna said with a half smile playing on her lips. "He's so serious most of the time I like seeing the shit eating grin he gets when he's full of himself. Of course, when I get the occasion to one up him I do. I swear he enjoys it as much as he enjoys talking about his career."

"You're a perfect match," Gordon concluded.

"Mhm," Donna hummed. "That's what his boss told me and what she keeps telling me."

"As long as he values you, too," Gordon said.

"He's a perfect gentleman," Donna said. When Gordon looked at her skeptically she continued. "There's the Harvey he puts on for the public and the Harvey around me."

Gordon nodded but still looked at her critically. She decided to give him more and let him judge for himself.

"I work in the district attorney's office," Donna began. "If you make it through the first week they celebrate by taking you out. Apparently a lot of people my age have a high turn over rate. You should probably know I'm not much of a drinker to begin with but my coworkers didn't really understand that concept. They thought all 23 year olds partied until they dropped. Harvey was working on a case for his first client, it was a big deal for him and the firm. I don't remember much of that night but it seems he left his paperwork and his case to come get me. In the morning I woke up to every fast food place under the sun in his kitchen. Of course he had his 'I told you so' face on. But my coworkers said he even gave me his undershirt because I had puked on mine. Thankfully it was early enough no one was actually around to witness this besides my coworkers and Harvey."

Gordon chuckled for a good while, imagining the scenario Donna had just painted. It was fine by her, she could now laugh at the situation. But she vowed to never do that again. Or at least she'd bring Harvey with her to fend off the drinks.

"What about you?" Gordon asked.

"What about me?" Donna countered.

"I know my son's life story but I don't know yours," Gordon said. He watched Donna sip at the tea in her cup and watched as she nestled the cup in her lap.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Whatever you're comfortable with. In exchange I'll show you pictures of Harvey as a kid," Gordon smirked.

"You, sir, drive a hard bargain to resist," Donna said as she shook her head.

She told him what she told Jessica when they first met properly at the party at Pearson and Hardman but Gordon seemed more interested in her hobbies outside school and her basic personal life. He perked up when she hinted that she enjoyed baking over cooking, had a penchant for baseball games, and could hold her own in a room full of stuffy suits.

"Harvey used to play ball," Gordon said. "Tore his shoulder in the final game but he was the best that high school's ever had. I think that's now gone to his head. He has to be the best at everything."

"That's why he had the baseballs in his room," Donna said as she finally connected the dots. She had always wondered about them but never questioned the signatures on the ball. There were too many and not enough time to look through them. She'd never recognise any of them anyway, if they were his teammates from high school.

"I actually didn't understand baseball or football before him. Never really watched it," Donna said.

"Your father doesn't watch the game?" Gordon asked. He looked at her as if she was doing something against the law.

"He's more of a polo man," Donna said. "That is whenever he gets a chance to go to the Hamptons or Long Island. He doesn't care for the Miami scene."

"Ah, a British man at heart" Gordon asked.

Donna nodded with a laugh.

"You going to teach my son these sports?" Gordon asked. "He likes to pretend I'm American but the accent is hard to forget."

"Only if he's brave enough to meet my family," Donna laughed.

"Hopefully he makes sure to bring his manners," Gordon shook his head and sighed.

"You've raised a good boy, Gordon," Donna said with a smile. "He may be a cocky, arrogant, sonofabitch but he does understand there's an etiquette to everything. Even he has lines he won't cross. You should be proud."

Donna's hand came to rest on Gordon's forearm and she smiled softly. He took his hand and set it a top hers, squeezing her fingers with his calloused ones.

"You love him," Gordon said confidently. His eyes sparkled with something Donna couldn't identify and he started to smile.

Donna's smile turned sad for a moment. She could love him, possibly, maybe. If she doesn't think critically about it, if she goes with her gut instinct, it would tell her that she does love him. He's an extraordinary person in all the ways of his life, and hers, the one they've kind of-sort of made together these last ten months. She loves him despite not knowing if he returns the feelings. She knows that he likes her, possibly even maybe could love her eventually. But he won't say it first. There's something in those three words you can't take back once they're out in the open. Something definite changes and she's not sure if he's quite ready for that next step… at least not yet, anyway.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing," Donna said a little too quickly. When he wordlessly prompted her to continue, she was helpless to stop herself. "I wouldn't be meeting you if he didn't, you know... But what if one day I say it and I scare him off?"

"I don't think that will happen," Gordon said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Donna wondered.

"I'm proud of my boy, I am," Gordon nodded. "But at 16 he turned cold. Started getting in trouble, total screw up at school. Never enough to hurt his chances at college but he stopped putting in the effort. I don't see that today."

"He's not in school anymore," Donna tried.

"Jessica told me he went from being not even in the top ten to number five," Gordon said. "Tells me this fiery know-it-all took charge of my son and turned him into a litigating machine. Tells me she's the best thing that happened to Harvey she's ever seen."

Donna smiled briefly at the comment.

"I see him with you," he said. "It's different with you. He's different. He's not the same person who left the house angry at the world and unable to trust anyone in it. He trusts you, which trumps love in his books these days."

Donna turned to the water again, fingering the rim of her cooled tea and rehashed Gordon's words.

"I expect you at Christmas or Thanksgiving from now on," he told her as he got up off the swing and pat her knee. "That is if you want to come but I want you here this year and all the ones after that."

She gave him a small laugh and watched him walk back into the house, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

His father had left them to their own devices after dinner. Harvey had his paperwork out, and Donna was flipping through his old yearbooks to keep herself occupied. Gordon had dropped them beside her after dinner, fulfilling his end of the bargain from earlier. He gave her a wink and she gave him a brief thank you smile in response.

"Are we going to have to dance?" Donna asked as she tilted her head over to look up at him.

"Probably," Harvey said. "My dad likes to even play at his own birthday parties in the past."

"Is that what he's doing? Practicing?" Donna said jokingly.

The soft strains of the saxophone mixed with the pen scratches and the page turning from their spot in the living room.

"Smart ass," he informed her.

"Better than being a dumb one," she smirked.

He shook his head with a small smile and turned back to his paperwork. They sat in silence again for a few minutes before he could feel Donna's eyes on him again.

"What?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I've danced," she said.

"And?" he asked. He knew what was coming.

"I don't want to make your father look like a fool. I think he likes me," she told him. "And you know he's going to want to dance with me."

"Everyone will want to dance with you," he pointed out.

"Even you?" she asked a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"I'll give you one dance," he said.

"How do I know you can dance?" she wondered.

"This was all a ploy to get me to dance with you," he said as his mind ran over their conversation.

"Is it working?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe," he smirked.

She put down his yearbook and moved to curl up against his side rather than the side of the couch. He moved his arm to rest along her shoulder and curling towards her as she brought a hand to entwine their fingers as she leaned against him. Her hair, still in the messy over the shoulder braid from when she cooked the cheesecake with his father, spilled over her shoulder. The wisps of hair that escaped the braid brushed along his neck as she tucked her head against his shoulder.

"What did you and my dad talk about?" Harvey asked.

"We talked about me but it was mostly about you," she teased as he wrote something on his brief. The pen scratching against the paper halted and she looked up at him. "He promised to show me baby pictures and play me a song if I gave up our deep, dark secrets."

"And obviously you only shared minor secrets since you got the yearbooks," Harvey pointed to the stack.

"But you didn't see what was inside the yearbooks," she said. She leaned over and grabbed a random yearbook. Opening it she watched as he took notice of the small stack of baby photos.

"Clever," Harvey had to concede.

"I now know where you get your ability to con anyone to doing anything," she teased.

"Sure," he laughed mostly to himself.

"He said I was welcome to come at Thanksgiving or Christmas," she said quietly.

"Oh?" he asked with a raised brow.

The lapsed into silence but spoke again at the same time.

"I," she said and then trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"It's still the first year," she said.

"It's just going to be my dad and I at either one," Harvey shrugged.

"I don't want to overwhelm you at Christmas or Thanksgiving with my family," she said.

"Okay," he interrupted.

"I meant to say what if we split the holidays?" she asked.

"What?" he wondered.

"Thanksgiving is a much easier time than Christmas to meet my family. If you wanted to," she said. "Not everyone is there to overwhelm you. I know the family thing isn't your scene. And we celebrate my birthday the day after since my birthday falls weird between the holidays."

"I never said family gatherings weren't my thing," he countered but she interrupted.

"I can hardly last the few days with my family and I've known them forever," she said.

"Okay," he nodded.

The doorbell rang, each one turning towards the sound on the other side of the room. She noticed Gordon approaching and quietly let Harvey know. He turned to face her as he saw his father's shadow approaching. They watched as the older man went to the door. Their conversation needed to be finished quickly, each one decided.

"So, Thanksgiving with my family and Christmas with your dad?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Is your family going to be okay with that?" he asked.

"I'm a big girl," Donna said. She pointed between them. "It's you and me in this relationship. We're the ones making the decisions."

Harvey's mouth turned up into a smile and she gave one back to him.

"Is that clear?" she asked.

"Crystal," he nodded.

"Good," she nodded.

As they agreed, Gordon came into their view with the person who rang the doorbell.

"This is his brother, Gavin," Gordon said. "Gavin, this is Donna. She's Harvey's girlfriend."

She leaned against Harvey's side and looked at his brother. He was a younger, slightly scruffier version of Harvey. His eyes were a few shades lighter and dressed rather casually compared to Harvey's every day outfits. He looked better than the last time she had seen him, that was for sure. Then again, anyone who she first met in a hospital bed and gown and was attached to wires and leads, looked a hundred percent better out of the hospital.

"They've met," Harvey noted. "He probably doesn't remember though."

"The hospital?" Gavin put two and two together.

"You're looking better than when I last saw you," she noted.

"Nothing a cure wouldn't fix," Gavin noted with a laugh.

"I'm going to sleep," Gordon said. "Gavin gets his room, Donna gets Harvey's room, and Harvey can get the couch. You know where the extra stuff is."

"Good night," all three parroted.

As Gordon waved a good night, Donna watched the two men look at each other.

"I'll follow his example," Donna said. She figured these two needed to talk.

"You don't have to leave," Gavin said.

"Its okay," Donna shook her head. "I've had a long day and it will be nice to go to bed early for once."

"Eleven is early?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah," Harvey and Donna both answered.

"I'll go put my stuff away," Gavin said as he moved to back out of the room.

She waited an appropriate amount of time before she turned towards Harvey.

"Be nice," she told him.

"Okay," he nodded.

"You going to stay on this couch?" she asked.

"Haven't decided yet," Harvey shrugged.

"Stay. I don't want your dad being mad at me on his birthday," Donna told him.

"Fine," he told her. She swore there was a little indignant huff.

* * *

Her hair was loose and had soft waves, her dress a dark gray and her heels a burgundy colour to match his pocket square and tie.

"Does he suspect anything?" she asked as she looked at him through the mirror.

"Probably. But if he does, he's playing a good role of being unsuspecting," he shrugged.

They were sharing space in the small bathroom between his and his brother's room. He leaned against the sink, facing the wall as she stood between his legs, fixing his tie as she faced him. His hands brushed the material of her dress at her waist, moving up and down the fitted clothing. The a-line dress fit her like a glove, the gray colour set off the colour of her hair and he swore that it changed colour when she moved in a different light. Her hair was half pinned, mused from various hair products. She had only stopped with her hair because he was struggling with his tie. The material was foreign to him, the silk slipping between his fingers making the knot uneven. She had smiled at his struggle and pat his backside, making him turn to face her. She didn't speak, the bobby pins still between her lips as she effortlessly tied the knot. The corner of her lip upturned as she smoothed a finger down the finished product.

"One might think you two are married," Gavin said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Both Harvey and Donna turned their heads at the interruption.

"Sharing a bathroom, fixing his tie, dressing the same," Gavin noted.

"Yours looked like a two year old did it," Harvey said. He released Donna and she fixed her hair while still leaning into him. When the bobby pins and her hair were secured, she turned to Gavin.

"Come here," she told him as she stepped out of her perch between Harvey's legs. She saw in the mirror he still leaned against the countertop. She ignored him in favour of his brother, untying the knotted material.

"Who taught you how to tie a tie?" she asked with a frown.

"No one," Gavin said.

Donna gave a low hum and frowned as she looked at the material. She adjusted the tie properly under his collar, adjusting the sides as they hung down and quickly tied and secured the knot.

"Who taught you?" Gavin asked as Donna stepped back towards Harvey and allowed Gavin to survey her handiwork.

"My dad," Donna said. "Tying ties is a handy trick."

"Who taught you?" Gavin asked his brother.

Harvey pointed to Donna and he nodded.

"I'll teach you later, right now we have a dinner to get to," Donna said as Gordon appeared.

"Can you tie a bow tie?" Gordon asked sheepishly.

Donna gave a small laugh and nodded. Gavin and Gordon switched places and all three men watched the redhead effortlessly tie a perfect bow tie.

"I think we might keep you," Gordon jested.

"At least my bow tie and tie skills are appreciated," Donna said.

"Ready?" Gordon asked as he looked at the three.

Gavin moved away without a word and Harvey and Donna both nodded. Gordon smiled and nodded once before leaving. Donna turned to Harvey and had him pause. She put her hand near his hair and he shied away, ducking as the hand neared. She gave him a pointed look and he brought his head back in range. She smoothed out a ruffled flyaway, stroking his hair a few more times than necessary with a smile.

"I think you just like to pet my hair," Harvey noted when she pulled her hand away.

She did have a small affection for his hair, carding her hands through it in the morning, rubbing small circles at the nape of his neck as they slept, she really enjoyed his hair.

"You're a life size cat," she laughed.

"I am not a cat," he said.

"When you came in to wake me, you practically purred this morning in bed," she pointed out. He had slept out on the couch but couldn't resist slipping in beside her. She had also reminded herself as he curled around her this morning she was absentmindedly curling her fingers into his hair.

"It was cold," he tried.

She laughed and shook her head.

"You are a little baby kitten who loves attention don't try to deny it," she told him. She watched his face drop to a frown and figured her parting shot was too much of a shot. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his, feeling him smile against her lips. When she pulled back she wiped the slight smear of lipstick on his lips that had transferred to him.

"We should go," he said quietly. If they stayed longer he wasn't sure they'd be on time for this surprise party.

Her nod was all it took for him to take her hand and lead her away to where his dad and brother were waiting.

"Having her tie everyone's tie is what gets to you?" Gavin asked with a laugh.

"Boys," Gordon said slowly.

"Shotgun," Gavin called out.

"I think shotgun goes to your father," Donna pointed out.

"Going to the club was a good idea," Gordon noted. "It's nice to have someone dress up for my birthday. Look at how well we all clean up."

Donna looked at them all and silently thanked Gordon as he held her coat out to her, helping her slip into it as Harvey shrugged his on.

* * *

Gordon commandeered Donna, it seemed as they got out of the car at the country club. He rounded the car and opened the door before Harvey was even out of the car. Donna was playing her part well, he noticed. She took Gordon's arm and gave him a dazzling smile as they began to walk.

"I think dad's in love," Gavin said as he looked up at Harvey.

Donna looked over her shoulder, as if she heard what Harvey's brother stated, and gave Harvey a smirk.

"She's loving that attention. Believe me," Harvey said as they brought up the rear.

They had just entered as the crowd of guests shouted surprise. Donna was laughing and clapped her hands as Gordon looked genuinely surprised. Harvey swore he saw a blush appear on his father's cheeks as Donna leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek. She slipped her arm away from his as his old friends took him in and pat his shoulder. She nodded to him as he looked back towards her, she'd make sure his boys behaved as he celebrated.

Dinner was served buffet style, tables mixed with various guests. However, the one table was reserved for Gordon, Donna, Harvey, and Gavin. A few of Gordon's old friends joined in but Donna and Harvey listened in on conversations instead of joining in. It was more fun that way, listening to stories and absorbing the atmosphere around them.

Before dessert was finished, Gordon had taken to having Donna on his arm again as he made the rounds. Harvey leaned back in his chair and watched as Donna flowed seamlessly around the room. The small smile she directed at people occasionally made its way over her face. And he could have sworn at moments her cheeks flushed pink. Those are the times she'd look back at his table, his father would glance at her and she'd return to the conversation a moment later.

He isn't ever worried about Donna fitting in and mingling. She can charm a crowd with a simple smile and can talk any subject with an ease he only finds with talking about the law or any subject with her. Which is why he's okay sitting at the table and letting her roam around the room on his father's arm as he sits with his brother.

"So I've really met her before?" Gavin asked from his side as he slides into Donna's free chair.

Harvey turns away from watching Donna to look at his brother.

"She's met you but you were kind of out of it," he nodded. "It was your second day in the hospital."

"How come I don't remember?" Gavin asked. "You think I'd remember someone that beautiful coming to see me."

Harvey gave a smirk to his brother at his comment and thought back to the day she came to the hospital. She had a presentation to do that day, it was the only reason why she hadn't gone with him from the start. After two and a half months they were still trying to get to know each other and then his brother had decided to go and get sick. She had someone she knew doing their residency at Mount Sinai in New York City. Later he'd wonder how the hell she knew all these people, but that would be much later when her network became a crutch to his soaring career. He didn't question it as he had his brother transferred to the city from some general admittance hospital on the shore. He had been wearing his lavender button down, sans suit jacket but crooked and loose tie when she finally got a chance to come see him. She had come with too many things that couldn't be repaid by either party as she entered the room and stuck the gerber daisies by Gavin's bedside and handed him a coffee and a large container of her homemade macaroni and cheese that was sure to sustain him after not eating for who knows how long. She sat on the foot of his brother's bed, explaining she'd taken care of the bills, well, her father's company had taken care of the bills. She told him to keep the story he used his loan money-she and her father didn't want anyone to feel indebted to them just because and not to think of it as charity or pity because it wasn't- and he had broken. He had dropped everything on the space beside them, tugged her up from the bed and pressed her into a hug. His arms were fierce and tight around her, and she held him close as quiet sobs took over. He never explained what the were for but she didn't ever want an answer when he was through. When he resumed his seat her eyes gave no pity towards him or his brother, only concern for his well being and Gavin's recovery. She had simply ran a hand through his hair as she leaned against the arm of his chair. Trying to keep the mood light, she recalled her day, any anecdote she could find, letting him lose himself in the sound of her voice rather than the whirring of the machines and constant beeps on either side of his brother's bed.

"She was only there for a couple hours while you were asleep," he said as he brought himself back into the present.

Gavin looked down at the table, tracing the white tablecloth with his eyes as he took in his brother's memory of that day.

"So, what have you told her?" Gavin asked as he leaned over towards Harvey.

"Everything," Harvey said as he looked at his brother.

"Even mom? What you still won't tell me?" Gavin wondered.

Harvey gave a quick nod and went back to watching Donna and his father.

"How long ago?" Gavin asked.

"Uh, it was around the same time as the bar exam. So, 7 or 8 months ago," Harvey said as he looked to his brother once again.

Gavin watched Donna and then looked back to his brother.

"I'll be back," Gavin said abruptly.

Harvey nodded. He needed time, his brother needed time. There was a lot to process given their brief conversation. His eyes caught Donna's across the room and her brow furrowed. He held up his hand and nodded. She'd stay put. But that doesn't mean she couldn't keep from worrying about what went on.

Donna eventually stopped stuttering and blushing whenever Gordon introduced Donna as his future daughter-in-law. She was one hundred percent sure neither was going to tell Harvey the way Gordon was introducing her but it was still strange to think about. She noticed whenever people asked when the wedding was he would give a gesture of a wave and cock his shoulder up. They're young, new careers, they have time, he would say.

For his birthday dance he was given free reign, no one was surprised when he chose Donna. Well, Harvey and Donna weren't surprised he chose her. He led her to the middle of the floor on his arm, nodding at the man who controlled the music. His smile was wide and cocky, it reminded her of a version of Harvey's she had been at the receiving end more than a few times.

"Why are you so sure of us?" she asked as she placed her hand in his as one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I told you, I'm a romantic," Gordon said as if love was simple.

"I need some proof," she said.

"You see the way he's look at you right now," Gordon said. He turned effortlessly to let her face Harvey and his brother. Harvey was watching them carefully, something she couldn't quite identify lingering on his face as he noticed her watch him. "He needs someone to care about him that won't walk all over him. You've shown him not all people are like his mother. Even if there is a break up, I'm afraid you're stuck with the Specter men."

"There are worse people I could attach myself to," she said with a small smile.

He chuckled and nodded, turning once again so he now faced his son.

"Love is simple, Donna. It's people that make it complicated," Gordon noted.

Before she could respond, he spun her out and in again, and she couldn't help the bubble of laughter as she not so gracefully crashed into him. He saved the movement and made her mistake graceful as he absorbed the misstep. When the song ended, she pressed a kiss to his cheek as his guests clapped and whistled. He held her hand and walked her back to Harvey at the table, kissing her hand as he bowed low. She shook her head and sat gracefully beside Harvey.

"Looks like I have competition in my father," he joked.

She looped her arm under his and pulled herself as close to him as she could get when they were in separate chairs.

"Luckily I like my men the same age as me," she teased.

Harvey shook his head and sighed.

Harvey didn't miss the glances his father gave him nor did he miss his brother's return and not so subtle dropping of items to look under the table. They weren't doing anything untoward, Donna's hand was in his or his fingers played with his as they leaned back and watched Gordon make his way around the room. Donna would simply smirk over at Gavin as he came up with his napkin. Gavin would clear his throat and ask if they wanted anything before heading to the food or drinks.

"Can your brother even drink?" Donna asked as she watched him try to hit up the bar.

"Considering he's only 20? No, not legally," Harvey manoeuvred to watch him get denied.

Donna laughed quietly and watched Gavin walk back to the table.

"Didn't bring your fake id?" Donna asked as she leaned against Harvey's shoulder towards Gavin.

"Living in a small town means the old man bartender knows exactly how old you are," Gavin said. He looked longingly at Harvey and Donna's drinks.

"How old are you?" Gavin asked.

"It's rude to ask a lady their age," Donna teased. "I'll be 24 in December."

"I figured you to be my age," Gavin said.

"Sorry to disappoint," she smirked. For show she lifted her glass in salute, hiding the laughter behind the glass.

* * *

He held her hand in his, palm against palm as his free hand moved around her waist. He tucked her into his side rather than going strictly face to face, the motions more intimate and personal as they were pressed up against each other. She gave him a small smile and looked up, her eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Fiancee?" he asked.

She looked over to his father and watched as the older man gave them the thumbs up.

"I think its best if your father explains this one. I just kind of went with it," she said.

She laughed a little, the little airy laugh familiar to his ears as they shuffled their feet a little in some kind of dancing motion.

"Ah," he nodded.

"Who am I to deny a man on his birthday?" Donna teased.

Her nose brushed his as she turned her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly and suddenly.

She tilted her head, gave him a small grin and a whispered thank you. As they swayed from side to side in their position she brought her head back and pressed closer to him, her temple resting against his as she brushed their cheeks and held them closer. Her arm went under his arm and up towards his shoulder blade to keep their contact close. As they turned a little, keeping in tune with the music, she caught sight of Gavin and Gordon sitting at the table. Gordon winked and she hid a smile, closing her eyes against the music and letting Harvey's directions and the music take over her form. She just wanted her first real quiet time with Harvey to be just the two of them in the moment. And he seemed receptive to the idea since he made no other motions to talk or move at a faster pace than the level they slowly danced at now. This moment, dancing here with his father and brother looking on, was a highlight of her weekend. Dancing with him was just an extra bonus she wasn't sure she would have gotten tonight if he hadn't promised her last night she'd get one dance of her choosing with him.

When she looked up, their noses bumped and she bit her lip as she stifled a giggle. He whispered a shush which made it even harder for her to maintain her silence. She looked up at him and noticed his gaze, his dark brown eyes wistful in the late hour and the dimly lit room. His hand shifted from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her in more towards him. Her own arms moved accordingly, tightening at his waist and she noticed the tension was all but leaving him. He shifted his foot to turn and brought hers with his. She was now facing the various tables, he was facing their reflection in the glass windows.

"You really know how to dance," she said quietly.

"My father's a musician," he told her. "Meanwhile, I expected you to know at least the basics."

"I did at one point," she said.

"You should have practiced last night," he told her.

"You're ruining the moment," she told him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She smiled and a quiet laugh tickled his ear as she leaned against him once more.

* * *

It was late, long after the party at the club ended. Neither of the four were quite ready to say goodnight, however. Harvey plucked at the strings on the guitar on the wall as he studied his father's study. The sound familiar as he gave the instrument a small, sad smile.

"You still play between work and sleep?" his father asked as he went over to the decanters behind the bookshelves in the small room occupied by mostly instruments. The long couch, desk and rolling chair behind the desk were the only options for seating.

"You have my guitar," Harvey pointed out as he shook his head.

"Shame, you were good. Better than your brother at most songs. It's that voice of yours that ruins the song," Gordon said. He turned to face his son and held out a small finger of scotch.

Harvey took the glass and moved to the couch, settling down and rubbing his temple with his free hand.

"Donna didn't want to join?" Gordon asked as he took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"She wanted to make sure we had some father and son time," he said. "And I think she wanted to get to know Gavin better."

"I'll be quick," Gordon said as he slid behind his desk. However, he didn't sit, merely opened his desk drawer. A few minutes later, his father was back at his side.

He watched his father, feeling the velvet box slide into his hands and felt his fingers close over the box without breaking eye contact.

"It's yours to do what you will," Gordon said with a small smile.

Harvey broke the eye contact with his father and looked at the black box in his hand.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"I know what love looks like," Gordon said. "Your mother and I may not have had it but I see the way you look at her. She's born from a silver spoon yet spends the days with the likes of you. You got out and I want you to stay out."

"I'm not with her for money or her name and what she can get me," he said.

"I know," Gordon nodded. "If you're smart you'll find a way to keep her in your life."

Harvey nodded and looked down at the box once more. He listened to his father step away, heading back to his desk to enjoy his scotch. They enjoyed the quiet, sipping until the amber liquid disappeared. Harvey set his tumbler down and moved to stand up, pausing as he heard his father call his name.

Harvey looked up at his father.

"I know you think me a romantic and I believe in love at first sight and all those cliches," Gordon began. "But I see you with her, without my rode coloured glasses. It's not an engagement ring, not if you don't want it to be. Neither of you are ready for that, not yet."

"You say that as if you know she's going to be in our lives forever," Harvey said.

"I don't want you to miss your chance," Gordon said carefully.

"I won't," Harvey said. Almost as a promise.

He missed Gordon's sad smile as he exited the study.

* * *

He listened for her voice but found water running and silence as he stepped into the living room. Quickly moving to the back bedroom, he hid the velvet box in the bottom of his duffle bag.

He leaned against the door of the bathroom, watching as she takes the make up off her face. She's never complained when he watches her, only given him a shake of her head and her lips quirked into a small smile. They've only divested themselves of their coats and he's gotten his dress shoes and socks off tossing them at the door to his room as they walked by. She's still in her heels as she leans over the sink. A few minutes later, fresh faced and both of them having brushed their teeth, they step into his room.

"Where's Gavin?" he asked.

"His friend called, there's a show or something in town," Donna shrugged. "Your dad?"

"In his study, has a gig tomorrow night," Harvey shrugged.

Donna nodded and looked carefully at him.

"Despite what everyone thinks, I wasn't actually a playboy. I never had anyone at my house, in my room," Harvey said as she uses him as a balance as she takes her heels off. "I couldn't let them see how fucked up my life was… is."

She turns and looks at him, disbelief mixed with regret as she remembered why. He wouldn't want anyone near his messed up life, his mother that cheated on his father. No one deserved that, not even a high school fling.

She sighs preparing to speak, to tell him he's changed and his life isn't fucked up anymore, when his mouth is suddenly on hers, effectively silencing her before she has a chance to speak.

Harvey pushes her taut against him, sandwiching her between his body and the wall, and Donna's head leans back against the wall, her mouth opens and she's kissing him with all she's got, her hands around his shoulders, his neck. Her fingers find his hair and she cards her fingers through it. After all, his hair is her favourite part about him when they're like this, lost in each other.

She pushes into him, leaning into him rather than against the wall. Her movement breaks his concentration, making him lose his balance slightly He over compensates and she's right back where she started, her head tilted to the right, giving him better access to her soft skin. They cling to each other, their kisses forceful and demanding as she moans quietly into his mouth.

Donna leans up, higher on her toes to reach more of him, pushing her tongue into his mouth deeper. She presses into him again and she times their fall almost perfectly with the bed a few feet away. She lands on top of him and he gives a quiet oof and she laughs against the hollow of his throat. The vibration courses through his body and his arms make sure to keep her close as she tries to make them both comfortable as they move up the bed.

As soon as they're adjusted and relatively comfortable, she turns them, pressing her mouth back to his to stifle his protest. He started it but sometimes he likes it when she takes the lead, like she has been. Somehow, although they've been in this position many times before, it feels different. She can see he notices it too, his eyes watching her a little different than all the other times they've done this. She settles back against the sheets and his pillows, lets his weight settle against her as much as her dress allows. For a moment, it's home Donna thinks, here with his lonely childhood surrounding them, his father playing his saxophone just down the hall.

Their kisses have slowed with their new position, their movements slower and more looking than kissing as she cards her hands through his hair. She turns her head and the hands in her hair pull him down towards her, pulling him closer, to hunch over her as he adjusts to the new position. She kisses him, her hands running down to his shoulders, tugging at the suit jacket. The small whimper is swallowed as he kisses her fully, her hands fisting the seven thousand dollar suit jacket as she tries pulling and pushing from her position under him.

The small sounds affects him, as he swallows them to quiet her. In the back of his mind his father is busy with his saxophone and his brother is out with friends but it doesn't stop him from muffling her with his own mouth. He pulls her up so they are both mostly upright, pulling her completely flush against him as she tries to steady herself. She shivers with anticipation, her fingers playing with the hem of his jacket as she tries to move it off of his shoulders. She finally slips between his jacket and dress shirt, gaining ground as she finally pushes it away from him as she leans against him. She can feel him supporting her, keeping them both upright as she begins to remove the barriers of layers.

Harvey groans and grips her side, the fabric of her dress he's only felt earlier in the bathroom and later against his palms as he danced with her, a new texture in this battle of clothing and passion. Donna lets them separate enough and they break apart, able enough to remove the suit jacket from his arms. Between the two of them, they finally get it off, and he throws it to the floor with more force than necessary. Neither giving a second thought to the tailored fabric. That's why they made dry cleaners and suit presses.

Donna likes the way he's ruffled, the flush of his skin, his eyes dark and on hers. Smiling she gets to work on his tie. She knows the knot easily; she was the one who tied it, after all. It gives way and Donna slides it off him, making a quiet snap, before it too joins the jacket.

He's taken to kissing her throat, tugging at the zipper of her dress. He skims her collarbone, the bit of stubble he's gained after a day of not shaving brushing against the soft, delicate skin as he makes his way across her skin. She holds his head in place, nails raking at his hair softly, nails scratching as he hits a spot he knows well. The one spot on her left side, where there's a small scar from that time she tried playing hide and seek and got caught on the rosebushes. The thorn cut deep and long enough to leave a faint mark even now. He knows her scars, just as she knows his, and its always been his favourite. After all, it has the ability to turn her into putty with a simple brush of his lips at the right time.

She tugs at him, his belt that holds up his suit pants. He scoots back and helps her, pulling the belt despite the loss of heat and contact with one another. He fumbles as she makes for the buttons. She at least has the decency and clarity to undo them rather than forcing the shirt off. She's a little more than two buttons in when he's kissing her again, hands around her face, letting them fall back down to the bed. She lets him take the lead, somehow his pants and belt are lost, she doesn't care where at this point.

Donna lifts her leg, sliding her calf down the gap between his legs, pressing them fully against one another. And at that moment, when they are flush together, she swears she swallowed his own groan. But she couldn't be sure, perhaps it was her, or both at the same time. But she's too busy not caring because he's finally found the real zipper to her dress. She didn't know when his fingers left her face but one hand is on her side, skimming the exposed skin as the zipper gives way.

When he impatiently slips the hem up, to touch more of her skin, Donna gasps, open-mouthed, at the contact. She realises he has no idea how to actually get her dress off, and that he wants it off as much as she does at this point. She breaks off the hold they have on one another to lift the hem of her dress. She would have gone for slow but at this point she doesn't care for sexy and seductive, she just wants him. She pulls the hem up and the fabric bunches as she goes, and he disappears from view as she has it over her head. And when she tosses the dress in the same direction of the rest of his clothes, she finds he divested himself of his shirt.

As soon as the fabric hits the floor they settle back together on the bed. She swears he's got that look in his eye again, the one she can't identify, but she's too busy to understand when all she wants is his touch. She tightens the hold around his waist with her legs. She giggles a little as he stares appreciatively at her for a moment longer than usual. She knew it was a good idea to actually bring the good, matching set of underwear for this occasion.

Clothes mostly divested, at least the restrictive ones, her thighs spread enough for him to be comfortable against her, she can focus. She whispered something against his skin, she can't remember what but it must have been please or something to that effect. For the next thing she knows, there was no more undergarments hindering them. Harvey gives her no time to adjust, not that she wants it, moving fast and frenzied against her, and when he pushes into her, she cries out. Her thighs squeeze him tighter, arching her back as she pulls him in on impulse. His hands take hers, bringing their hands to entwine on either side of her head. Her toes curl metaphorically as they settle into a rhythm and he once again presses his lips to her, kissing her with everything he's got. She kisses him hard, and their teeth clank together. She doesn't do any thinking at this point, her mind shutting off as she absorbs the feeling. He uses her whimpering breathes, her fingers digging into his own hands, urging him faster, deeper, faster, closer.

Her thighs grip him, heels crossed and persistent at his tailbone. Distantly, somewhere in the back of her mind, she worries over his father catching them as he stops his playing, but when he manoeuvres a hand between them to touch her again, she forgets her cares. As Donna feels herself reaching the edge she pulls them closer together, chest to chest. In response, Harvey, gives a half groan of appreciation. They're close as can be and she'd have them closer still. Unable to breath properly, they kiss, their noses catching, their teeth scraping at bottom lips. Only breaking when she can feel the heat that's been pooled in her stomach, spread through her body.

She comes with a cry, gasping his name in his ear. He too gasps and hides his head in her neck, at the feeling of her contracting around him. She's moved her hands from his, holding him where he is. Now holding her hips with both hands, he moves against her. Donna blinks up at the ceiling with fluttering lids, the shadows he creates around her, and she feels it, erratic and desperate, when he too comes. She holds him through it, fingers spread at his back; she's desperate to not have it end, though it already has.

Donna squeezes her eyes tight as he stifles her name against her skin. His tongue darting out to taste the salty sweetness only she possesses. She thinks maybe a tear follows, not from pain but pleasure. This time it was different. She knows he knows it too. He won't draw attention to it, not yet. The bubble threatens to burst from her throat but she only thinks it: _Love, I love you_.

They stay like that for longer than they should have, even as she feels one of her thighs complain, cramping, and her hair, uncomfortably still pinned up as she rest against the pillows. But he's quiet against her, his breath catching against her skin as it cools. As their breathing slows, he gently pulls away. His father's music plays in the background as he stares at her, brown meeting brown in the darkened night.

He leans over and gently presses his lips to hers, fingers catching her cheek and brushing softly. Its slow and lingering and different and it makes her want to cry and a thousand other emotions. But she cannot do that, so she kisses him back just as softly, lingering as they separate. The smile on his lips as he pulls away makes her think somehow he knows it too. Maybe he loves her too. Maybe they have been on the same page all along. Its on the tip of her tongue again, I love you, but she refrains. Curling into him as he settles in the bed, pulling sheets and blankets over them, she thinks maybe they've taken a step in the right direction this time without taking two steps back.


End file.
